SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 5
by DWS
Summary: Adam está preso no Inferno e os anjos aguardam ansiosos a quebra do primeiro selo para trazer o Apocalipse e, com ele, a vitória definitiva do Bem sobre o Mal. Cabe a Balthazar libertar Adam para que ele, agradecido, torne-se o receptáculo de Miguel. Mas, Gabriel tem planos bem diferentes. SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO. Uma saga na REALIDADE 5. AVISO: TORTURA.
1. ANTES

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

.

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE:<strong>

Adam está preso no Inferno e os anjos aguardam ansiosos a quebra do primeiro selo para trazer o Apocalipse e, com ele, a vitória definitiva do Bem sobre o Mal. Cabe a Balthazar libertar Adam para que ele, agradecido, torne-se o receptáculo de Miguel. Mas, Gabriel tem planos bem diferentes e vai buscar aliados para se contrapor a seus Irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Naquela realidade tão parecida com a que conhecemos, o filho mais velho do casal Mary e John Winchester foi batizado de Adam. Adam cresceu e virou um belo garotinho de cabelos cor de trigo e lindos olhos azuis. Anos depois, nasceu Sam. Sam cresceu e tornou-se idêntico ao Sam que conhecemos em aparência e temperamento. Adam cresceu determinado, autoconfiante e mulherengo. Dois irmãos muito unidos. Tão unidos que um seria capaz de morrer pelo outro.

Não. Não está tudo diferente nem os Winchester viraram uma família como as das propagandas de margarina. Mary explodiu em chamas e John arrastou os filhos em sua caçada ao Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. Os anos passaram e os irmãos Winchester daquela realidade viveram a maioria das situações que suas contrapartes do universo que conhecemos passaram. Com algumas diferenças nos detalhes e nas datas, mas nada fundamentalmente diferente no essencial.

Como dissemos antes, eram irmãos muito unidos. Tão unidos que um seria capaz de morrer pelo outro. Aliás, todos naquela família seriam capazes de abrir mão da própria vida para proteger os seus.

E foi exatamente isso que os levou à ruína.

Houve a batalha das crianças de Azazel e Sam acabou morto. Adam fez um pacto com um Demônio da Encruzilhada para trazer Sam de volta e concordou com o prazo de um ano antes do Inferno reclamar sua alma.

Neste meio tempo, enquanto buscavam um meio de anular o pacto, Adam e Sam viveram os acontecimentos mostrados na fanfiction VIDA 5, onde quase perderam suas vidas na terrível batalha contra Nathalie Helms e seu exército de ghouls. De importante, o fato de Sam ter recebido um transplante múltiplo de órgãos.

Ambos se recuperaram dos gravíssimos ferimentos, mas o tempo dado a Adam se esgotou e ele acabou no Inferno.

* * *

><p>Naquela realidade, nunca existiu um Dean Winchester. Mas, um menino chamado Dean Milligan foi morto por ghouls. E o ghoul que assumiu a aparência do garoto morto cruzou o caminho dos irmãos Winchester na cidade de La Grande, no Oregon.<p>

Dean Winchester nunca existiu naquela realidade. Não até o Trickster levá-lo para lá. Não seu corpo físico, apenas sua consciência. Foi por poucos dias e, neste período, sua consciência ocupou o corpo do menino ghoul que duplicara a aparência de Dean Milligan. Só mais um caso para os Winchester. É bem verdade que eles teriam morrido se o menino ghoul não tivesse intervindo. Mas, eles já tinham estado próximos da morte em outras ocasiões. Tantas que esta não pareceu ter essa importância toda.

Mas, a breve visita de Dean Winchester iria mudar o destino daquele mundo. Como veremos agora.

* * *

><p>A passagem de Dean Winchester teve um importante desdobramento: a volta de Jasão, o lendário comandante da Argo, que viajou até os confins do mundo conhecido (pelos gregos) em busca do Velocino de Ouro. Segundo o Trickster, Jasão seria um ancestral remoto dos Winchester. E também o primeiro humano capaz de ser usado como receptáculo para anjos.<p>

Jasão comandou 50 guerreiros, dentre eles vários dos maiores heróis da Grécia de seu tempo. Eles ficaram conhecidos como Os Argonautas. Muitos deles eram semideuses. Não seria estranho, portanto, que alguns deles vivessem até hoje entre nós.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLANO DA OBRA<em>:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) **VIDA 5**: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/10503582/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/10546004/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-6_

_14_) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 5**__

_15) EPÍLOGO VIDA ZERO_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

Adam Milligan (aqui Adam Winchester), Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim.

Anjos e demônios fazem parte da tradição judaico-cristã. Aqui teremos as versões de Eric Kripke para Gabriel/Trickster/Loki, Rafael, Miguel, Lúcifer, Uriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Anna e vários outros anjos. E de Azazel, Crowley e outros demônios. E também a versão de Eric Kripke para a deusa-demônio indiana Kälï, a Negra, Senhora da Destruição.

Jasão e os Argonautas são personagens de antigos mitos gregos. Os argonautas eram 50 aventureiros que seguiram Jasão na busca do Velocino de Ouro na distante Cólquida. O épico foi narrado por Apolônio de Rodes em 250 a.C.

* * *

><p>12.10.2014<p> 


	2. PRÓLOGO 1: O INFERNO DE ADAM

_**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**_

_EPÍLOGO** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

PRÓLOGO 1

O INFERNO DE ADAM

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Adam caminhava e cada passo significava mais dor. Ele estava numa espécie de túnel apertado que parecia se fechar às suas costas forçando-o a seguir sempre em frente. A nunca parar sob pena de ser esmagado. Dilacerado. O ruído que escutava atrás de si era de pedra sendo moída por pedra. Se tivesse certeza que significaria alguns segundos de dor e, então, mais nada, já teria se entregado há muito tempo. Mas, estava no Inferno tempo suficiente para saber que seria uma dor inimaginável por um tempo inimaginável. Era isso que lhe dava forças para prosseguir.

As paredes e o chão eram irregulares, cheios de bordas cortantes. Era como andar sobre cacos de vidro. E havia mesmo grandes cacos de vidro ali, misturados à rocha, aos seixos, aos espinhos secos e a algo que parecia fragmentos de ossos humanos. Ele estava descalço. A cada passo, sentia sua pele sendo rasgada e sua carne sendo perfurada. Mas, precisava avançar. Precisava levantar o pé e senti-lo sendo novamente perfurado no passo seguinte. E não eram só seus pés. Para não cair, ele precisava do auxílio das mãos. Precisava sacrificá-las na tentativa inútil de proteger o corpo. Mas, a verdade é que elas não lhe davam a proteção desejada. As paredes eram muito irregulares, cheias de saliências. E cada saliências tinha suas próprias pontas e bordas. Os cortes se sucediam. Cortes que ele sabia, mesmo sem ver, que já cobriam o seu corpo inteiro. Adam estava reduzido a uma massa de carne ensanguentada em movimento.

Dor nova abafava a dor antiga. Ele continuava. Não tinha escolha.

Em algum momento, ele foi ao chão. E não teve tempo de pôr-se novamente de pé.

.

A água estava tão gelada que era como se dez milhões de agulhas estivessem sendo espetadas ao mesmo tempo em seu corpo. Dor distribuída por cada centímetro quadrado de seu corpo. Fora as horríveis dores musculares para manter o rosto acima da superfície líquida. Adam estava exausto, mas, se parasse, afundaria e acabaria por engolir aquela água. Ele se afogaria, mas não morreria nem teria a benção da inconsciência. Somente traria dor também para o interior de seu corpo. Ter os pulmões invadidos por água gelada era perpetuar a sensação de buscar desesperadamente um ar que não existia. Ele sabia qual era a sensação. Por isso mesmo continuava. Não importava o quanto estivesse esgotado.

Mas, era uma batalha perdida. Mais uma. A câimbra travou seus músculos e ele submergiu engolindo água.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, geralmente muito depois de ter perdido a esperança que o tormento tivesse fim, as correntes o arrastariam do fundo do lago e o largariam na margem, em meio a espasmos e convulsões. Ele se recuperaria com o tempo. Mas, o certo é que a provação seguinte chegaria antes que estivesse 100% recuperado.

.

Ao seu redor a mais absoluta escuridão. Fala-se muito das chamas do Inferno, mas, até aquele momento, a escuridão era a regra. Adam queria apenas poder se encolher num canto e passar a eternidade escondido. Mas, não havia onde se esconder. Eles, seja o que fosse que 'eles' significasse, estavam por toda a parte. 'Eles' podiam vê-lo. Estavam brincando com ele. Queriam que sentisse medo. E estavam sendo bem sucedidos em seu propósito. Alguns eram grandes. Enormes. Ao esbarrarem nele, o derrubavam. Ele escutava a respiração quente e o hálito horrível muito de perto. Às vezes tinham cascos e o pisoteavam. Ou tinham chifres que usavam para perfurar ou lacerar sua pele. Às vezes, era lançado longe por uma cabeçada ou um coice. Muitas vezes, era arremessado com tanta força que sentia seus ossos sendo quebrados em muitos pedaços. Os ossos acabavam se realinhando e regenerando num processo relativamente rápido, mas muito doloroso. Ele precisava estar inteiro para ser novamente quebrado. A dor permanecia por muito tempo. Mesmo depois de o osso estar reconstituído.

.

Havia outras criaturas no escuro. A maioria, pequenas como ratos. Algumas grandes como tigres. Algumas chegavam sem serem pressentidas. E arranhavam. E mordiam. Mordidas seguidas, profundas. Outras se faziam anunciar à distância. Davam uivos apavorantes. Uivos que se faziam ouvir cada vez mais próximos. Ele sabia ser inútil, mas o instinto era mais forte e ele sempre tentava fugir. A maldita esperança era persistente e o acompanhara até aquele lugar. Corria no escuro. Tropeçava no terreno irregular. Caia. Sangrava. Voltava a correr. Mas, era sempre alcançado. E era, então, retalhado por garras. Perfurado por bicos. Mordido por bocas de todos os tamanhos. Cortado por dentes de diferentes formatos. Mordidas que deveriam ser fatais, mas não eram. Por mais que arrancassem pedaços de sua carne, sempre havia mais carne para ser arrancada. Seu corpo se reconstituía para que a tortura não tivesse fim. Ele sabia que era assim e já nem se preocupava mais com isso. Até agora nenhuma fera tentara realmente devorá-lo. Estavam apenas brincando com ele.

.

Já nem tentava mais afastar de seu corpo aqueles pequenos seres cheios de patas que subiam por suas pernas e disputavam espaço sobre seu corpo. Não havia espaço para todos, mas isso parecia não importar. Eram tantos que uns derrubavam os outros em sua escalada rumo ao seu rosto. Parecia que o único propósito que tinham era invadir todos os orifícios do seu corpo. Dificilmente alguém que o visse adivinharia sua verdadeira forma. Não ele estando tão completamente coberto por tantas criaturas. As criaturas tentavam abrir caminho até mesmo pelas órbitas de seus olhos. Sentia-os se debatendo no interior de seus ouvidos. O zumbido era enlouquecedor. Sentia-os entrando e preenchendo sua boca, garganta e estômago. Sentia-os comendo sua carne de dentro para fora, criando novas rotas de fuga. Eram de muitos tipos e formas. Era dor combinada com um incômodo inimaginável. Uma overdose de diferentes formas de sofrimento. Ele tentava ignorar o zumbido, as picadas, as ferroadas, as lancinantes dores internas. Em algum momento, aquilo acabaria. Como tudo o mais.

Alguém queria que ele experimentasse todos os tipos de tormentos imagináveis.

.

Estava queimando. Seu corpo inesperadamente explodira em chamas. Sua pele escurecera, uma parte dele próprio se tornando fumaça e cinzas. A gordura sob a sua pele derretendo antes de se incendiar e realimentar a chama. Se estivesse vivo, em algum momento seu corpo entraria em colapso. Sua mente sobrecarregada entraria em curto e ele apagaria. Mas, ele NÃO ESTAVA vivo e simplesmente continuava queimando. A dor de ser queimado vivo continuava, crescia, tomava conta do universo. Ele caminhava, mesmo que isso não tivesse nenhum objetivo e não lhe trouxesse alívio. Ele era apenas uma tocha que caminhava.

.

Muito tempo se passou até seus pensamentos voltarem a fazer algum sentido. Ele se tocou no escuro e seu corpo parecia estar íntegro novamente. Não sentia dor nem desconforto. Por um tempo ele permaneceu alerta, tentando adivinhar de onde viria o próximo golpe. Mas, não acontecia nada. No início, pareceu uma benção. Ele estava sozinho e isso era muito bom. Mas, o tempo passou e estar sozinho no escuro já parecia algo tão bom assim. Ele começou a sentir-se desesperadamente sozinho. O silêncio era absoluto. Ele tentou gritar, mas nenhum som foi gerado. Ele estava só. Sozinho com seus pensamentos, seus medos, sua fome e sua sede. A fome e a sede estiveram com ele desde que chegara, desde sempre, mas ele não tivera tempo de notá-las. A dor tomava à frente e logo se tornava a sua única realidade. Agora não sentia dor e sua realidade passara a ser aquela fome e sede insuportáveis.

Logo, a fome era tanta que ele passara a desejar que alguma daquelas pequenas criaturas que o mordiam nos pés aparecesse. Ou uma das que vinham do alto e pousavam em seus cabelos buscando furar seus olhos. Sentia-se capaz de agarrá-las e devorá-las. Seria capaz de devorar qualquer coisa que aparecesse na sua frente.

Em algum momento, ele caiu desacordado tendo o corpo esquálido devorado pela fome e pela sede.

.

Para sua surpresa, ao abrir os olhos viu-se num campo florido, sob o calor suave do sol. Havia luz, cores e harmonia. Um odor suave de lavanda e uma brisa tão suave que era quase um carinho. Ele olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que não havia nele uma única marca, uma única cicatriz por menor que fosse. O pesadelo tinha acabado e ele estava livre. Estava fora do Inferno. Teria sido resgatado e levado para o Paraíso? Lágrimas de felicidade surgiram em seus olhos e ele deu boas vindas a elas. Deixou sua alma transbordar de uma felicidade que ele achava nunca ter sentido antes. Nem quando era uma criança e sua mãe Mary lhe entregava um pedaço de bolo e sorria para ele. Nem quando seu pai John colocou em seus braços o seu irmãozinho Sam, ainda com poucos dias de vida.

Então o azul do céu foi ganhando um tom cada vez mais avermelhado. Logo tinha adquirido um intenso tom sanguíneo. O sol parecia perder tamanho e sua luz enfraquecia até o dia se tornar-se novamente noite. Adam sentia um aperto no coração, adivinhando o que viria depois. Então, antes que o breu se restabelecesse por completo, ele escutou os risos. O Inferno inteiro estava rindo da sua ingenuidade. Ele se sentiu humilhado, como nunca antes na vida, por ter se mostrado tão vulnerável para seus inimigos. Os risos, inicialmente discretos, logo se tornaram uma cacofonia pavorosa onde o escárnio e o deboche eram quase palpáveis. Sentindo-se subitamente fraco, Adam cai de joelhos e mãos no chão. Não sabia há quantos anos estava no Inferno. Muitos. Décadas. Perdera a conta há muito muito tempo. Mas, só agora estava descobrindo que a morte da esperança era a pior forma de tortura.

Ele reconhece de imediato aquela voz poderosa e intimidante que ressoa em seguida. Uma voz que parecia ocupar todos os espaços e que, ao se anunciar, fez calar imediatamente os risos debochados dos demônios. Ele sabia que era mais uma maneira que encontraram para torturá-lo. Escutar a voz de Sam dirigida a ele tão cheia de ironia e desprezo.

_– __BEM VINDO AO INFERNO, ADAM. VOCÊ AINDA NEM COMEÇOU A DESCOBRIR O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA DOR._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NAQUELE EXATO MOMENTO, NO PLANO QUE AS PESSOAS INGENUAMENTE ACREDITAM SER O MUNDO REAL<strong>

.

– Ficar sem comer não vai trazer seu irmão de volta, Sam.

– Ele está no Inferno por minha causa, Jasão. E tudo porque fez um maldito pacto para me trazer de volta. IDIOTA. O que fazia Adam acreditar que a minha vida vale mais que a dele? Porque eu tinha que ter um irmão tão idiota?

– Ele acreditou que ia conseguir reverter a situação, quebrar o pacto de alguma maneira. Achou que era o mais esperto.

– Eu vou trazer ele de volta.

– Depois, ELE é que é o idiota? O pior é saber que deve ter sido de MIM que vocês herdaram essas que são as duas características mais marcantes da personalidade de vocês dois. TEIMOSIA e BURRICE. Agora, se pretende mesmo insistir nisso, a primeira coisa a fazer é voltar a comer. Fraco e embriagado você não consegue nem mesmo atravessar a rua.

– Três dias. Faz apenas três dias que ele foi arrastado para o Inferno. Como você quer que eu me sinta?

.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTOS<strong>:

1. Jasão, agora humano, fora antes o ghoul que devorara e assumira a forma do menino Dean Milligan, filho único de um casal da cidade de La Grande, no Oregon, igualmente mortos por ghouls. Na forma de Dean Milligan, o ghoul foi possuído pela alma de Dean Winchester, trazido da realidade que conhecemos pelo Trickster. Ao final, o menino-ghoul possuído devorou o coração do príncipe tessálio Iάσων (Jasão), mantido vivo por 3.300 anos por um poderoso encantamento e ganhou sua aparência. Quando Dean Winchester deixou o corpo, Jasão manteve as memórias de Dean Winchester. Isso e muito mais na fanfiction SETE VIDAS-VIDA 5.

2. O Trickster revelou a Jasão que ele é um ancestral longínquo de Sam e Adam e o primeiro da linhagem que dará origem aos Winchester a apresentar as características que os tornam receptáculos para anjos.

* * *

><p>12.10.2014<p> 


	3. PRÓLOGO 2: O INFERNO DE SAM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

PRÓLOGO 2

O INFERNO DE SAM

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'_Poder, Sam. Só o poder conta. Só ele faz diferença. De quê adianta a revolta se você não tiver forças para realizar a mudança. Revolta sem poder é apenas amargura. É esse o seu destino, Sam? Choramingar amargurado pelos cantos? Bradar bêbado aos quatro ventos o quanto o mundo pode ser cruel?_'

'_O sacrifício dele foi em vão, Sam. Seu irmão morreu para que você voltasse a viver e você faz o quê? Enche a cara e deixa a vida passar em branco. Acha que morrendo, vocês dois vão se encontrar do outro lado? Acredita mesmo que os desejos se realizam no Inferno, Sam?_'

'_Você matou todos eles, Sam. Não foi só o seu irmão que você matou. Você também matou a sua mãe. A Mary não precisava ter morrido. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer naquela noite. Ela fizera o pacto e aceitara os termos. Era só ela não entrar no quarto quando estivesse acontecendo. Uma pílula e ela podia ainda estar viva hoje. Ela ainda teria você e você teria tido uma mãe e a infância normal que sempre desejou. Tudo teria acabado bem. Tudo PODIA ter acabado bem. Naquele dia, ela acordou decidida a cumprir a parte dela do pacto. Ela tinha o John de volta e se consolou com o pensamento de que, se algo desse errado, eles poderiam ter outro filho. Mas você chorou, Sam. Você chorou e ela fraquejou. E aí a emoção falou mais alto que a razão. Ela lembrou de algo que escutou quando ela ainda era uma menina. Que o dever de uma mãe é proteger o seu filho mesmo que ao preço da própria vida. Quanta baboseira. E pra quê? A que isso levou? Ela morreu e NÃO SALVOU você._'

'_A linda Jessica. Todos diziam que ela teria um futuro brilhante. E ela teria mesmo um futuro brilhante se nunca tivesse conhecido você. Ou se tivesse tido bom senso e escolhido ficar com o Bart. O belo e promissor Bartholomew Coleman, herdeiro de uma das família mais ricas e tradicionais do país. Ele teria dado a ela uma vida de princesa. A vida que um fracassado como você não conhece nem de ver na TV. Mas você sorriu e ela acreditou que contos de fadas podiam ser reais. Olhou para você e viu o Príncipe Encantado. Não viu a sua forma de sapo. Ela ainda não sabia que você destrói tudo que toca, Sam. Mas, ela descobriu. Ela acabou descobrindo da pior maneira e tarde demais. Ela morreu amaldiçoando o dia que conheceu você. Enquanto queimava, ela culpava você por toda a dor que lhe estavam infringindo. Ela desejou que também você queimasse no Inferno. Você e toda a sua família. Sua família já está toda lá, Sam. Mary. John. Adam. Eles estão lá, no Inferno, queimando, só esperando por você.'_

'_Não é irônico, Sam? Você chorou e matou Mary. Você sorriu e matou Jessica. Você voltou da morte e matou Adam._'

'_Ainda acha que pode fugir ao seu destino, Sam? Corre sangue de demônio em suas veias. Você é cria do demônio Azazel. Você cumpre seu destino a cada homem que mata. Quantos inocentes você já matou, Sam? Ou você realmente acreditou que estava matando demônios? Estava matando HOMENS. Estava matando homens inocentes. Quanto aos demônios que os estavam possuindo, foram apenas mandados de volta para casa. E, no Inferno, eles riem da sua ingenuidade. Sabem que um dia vão voltar a encontrá-lo. Mais dia, menos dia, É CERTO que você vai ao encontro deles lá embaixo. Eles SABEM disso e estão esperando você. Fazendo planos para quando o tiverem nas mãos. Você não perde por esperar._'

'_Há os inocentes que você matou e há os inocentes que você deixou morrer. Difícil é saber qual dos grupos é o maior. Nem é preciso voltar muito no tempo. Lembra do Hospital Distrital de La Grande? Lembra dos gritos dos que você abandonou à própria sorte. É verdade que você avisou para que saíssem. Eles sabem que não saíram porque não quiseram. Porque tiveram medo. Mas, eles culpam você por não ter insistido o bastante, por não ter sido convincente o bastante, por não ter VOLTADO para salvá-los. E você SABE que eles estão certos em culpá-lo, não sabe? A verdade é que você os abandonou porque teve MEDO. Você não é o herói que quer que os outros acreditem que é. NUNCA foi. Você sabe que não passa de um covarde chorão._'

'_Você fugiu, Sam. Fugiu porque teve medo. MEDO. Sua busca por uma vida normal não passa de medo. Medo do escuro. Medo do que se esconde no escuro. Medo do escuro que se esconde dentro de você. Mas, você não vai conseguir esconder a sua escuridão interior para sempre. Ela vai se mostrar nos seus olhos. Qualquer um que olhe para você vai poder ver as sombras que habitam sua alma. Eles vão descobrir sua verdadeira natureza e vão caçar você. Você vai descobrir que seu lugar é lá, onde é mais escuro._'

'_O que acha que espera você no Inferno, Sam? Sim, porque não importa o quanto de bem você consiga realizar. Nunca será o bastante. Não há forma possível de redenção. Uma criança de Azazel nunca terá um lugar no Paraíso. O seu destino é o Inferno, Sam. Aquele bebezinho inocente que você foi um dia foi irremediavelmente condenado ao Inferno no momento em que provou a primeira gota do sangue impuro. Injusto? Talvez. Mas, é assim que funciona. NADA do que você fizer vai mudar isso. Nada nem ninguém pode salvar você, Sam.'_

'_Não foi nada prudente da sua parte fazer tantos inimigos, Sam. Inimigos poderosos. Impiedosos. Você pode ter esquecido de muitos. Mas, eles não esqueceram de você. Consegue imaginar o que é voltar para o Inferno depois de ser relembrado do quanto é bom caminhar sob a luz do sol e sentir ar puro percorrendo seus pulmões? O que você faria com o bastardo que o tirou da luz e o lançou novamente nas trevas? Eles, cada um deles, vão querer cobrar essa fatura multiplicada por mil. Há uma fila enorme de cobradores à sua espera._'

'_No Inferno, conta a Lei do Mais Forte. Ou você ter poder, ou você não é nada. Você sabe como é. Você teve uma pequena prévia de como é o Inferno na escola secundária. Você e todo mundo. Sabe a turma de valentões que esbarra em você e te joga contra o armário? Que derrama refresco na sua calça nova? Que te chama de _veadinho frouxo _na frente da garota que você sonhava conquistar? Que te cerca e te dá uma surra porque sentiu o cheiro de medo em você? Eles estão todos lá. E vão continuar lá para sempre. Junto com você. Não vai ter mais mudança de cidade com o papai. Não vai ter férias ao fim do semestre. Não vai ter graduação. Vai ser para sempre._'

'_Você vai descobrir que PARA SEMPRE é MUITO tempo_.'

.

'_PODER, Sam. Só o poder conta. Só ele faz diferença. Você sabe disso, Sam. Você não é inocente._'

'_Você vai precisar de PODER se quiser sobreviver ao Inferno. Vai precisar ser o mais forte, o mais duro, o mais cruel_.'

'_Lembre-se, Sam, que, no Inferno, vale a Lei do Mais Forte_.'

Desde que Adam se fora, esses pensamentos apareciam na mente de Sam. Inesperadamente. Chegavam em seus momentos de dor e quando ele se deixava consumir pela culpa. Dor e culpa que o acompanhavam a todos os lugares, que estavam presentes em todos os momentos e que ele acreditava que nunca o abandonariam.

Pensamentos sombrios que o bombardiavam enquanto ele não estava complemente bêbado. E, naquela primeira semana, houve poucas ocasiões em que ele esteve razoavelmente sóbrio. Era natural, ou parecia natural, ter pensamentos assim. Havia lógica e havia verdade neles. Desde que nascera, só trouxera ruína para todos em sua volta.

Aqueles pensamentos também apareciam, traduzidos em imagens terríveis, nos pesadelos que tinha todas as vezes que o cansaço o derrubava. Via Jessica queimando no teto e gritando impropérios e acusações. Maldizendo cada momento feliz que tiveram. Seu pai John gritando que deveriam tê-lo matado no momento que nasceu. Que devia ter obrigado Mary a abortar a cria do Diabo. Mary, com os olhos tristes, sua expressão mostrando toda a decepção que sentia, vindo ao seu encontro quando já era adulto e o renegando. Renegando o filho que nunca deveria ter parido. O inspetor Robinson e os mortos do Hospital Distrital de La Grande o cercando e gritando acusações, enquanto ele, Sam, se encolhia, tentando inutilmente tapar os ouvidos.

Pior que os pesadelos, eram os sonhos ruins. Eram elaborados e perturbadores. Pareciam mais reais que a própria realidade. Suas imagens o acompanhavam mesmo depois de acordado. Era um sonho recorrente que ganhava mais detalhes e se alongava um pouco mais a cada repetição. No sonho, revia a cena em que Adam era atacado pelos Cães do Inferno. Mas, no sonho, podia enxergá-los. Podia ver cada detalhe de seus corpos monstruosos. Suas bocas antinaturais. O brilho maligno de seus olhos totalmente vermelhos. Via Adam sendo torturado barbaramente por Azazel em pessoa. Azazel tentando arrancar de Adam a súplica para que o libertasse e deixasse Sam sendo torturado em seu lugar. Adam sempre recusava e a tortura era retomada de forma ainda mais cruel. Adam gritava de dor, mas não o acusava nem o maldizia. Mesmo em seus pesadelos, Adam o protegia. Mas, isso não o confortava. Só o fazia se sentir mais culpado e mais indigno.

.

Chega de autopiedade. Sua prioridade era tirar Adam do Inferno. Mas, não fazendo barganhas com demônios menores. Para negociar em seus termos, precisava estar em uma posição de força. Precisava de PODER.

.

No Inferno, Lúcifer acompanha satisfeito à derrocada de Samuel Winchester.

Ele já estava quase no ponto.

Lúcifer já se via caminhando novamente na superfície do mundo vestindo o corpo de Samuel Winchester

.

* * *

><p>ESCLARECIMENTO:<p>

As referências ao Inspetor Robinson e ao Hospital Distrital de La Grande remetem à fanfic VIDA 5.

* * *

><p>Fiz acréscimos no capítulo 1. Em ANTES e no DISCLAIMER.<p>

* * *

><p>16.10.2014<p> 


	4. O COMEÇO DA SAGA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 1

O COMEÇO DA SAGA

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Amanhecia e Jasão permanecia imóvel olhando para as águas escuras do Pacífico da extremidade do píer de _Venice Beach_. Chegara na véspera, quando o sol estava se pondo; e ali permanecera a noite inteira, simplesmente olhando na direção do horizonte.

Era um velho costume seu em momentos de luto. Olhar o mar com a mente vazia, sem questionamentos. Era a sua forma de afastar a angústia. Era um guerreiro, um comandante, e já perdera muitos companheiros em batalha. Perdera todos os filhos. Estava acostumado com perdas. Mas, estar acostumado não significa não sentir a perda. Adam Winchester era seu descendente e, naquele momento, era o mais perto que tinha de uma família.

Deixara Samuel sozinho sofrendo sua perda. Samuel e Adam viviam uma relação de dependência mútua. Algo que Jasão conhecia muito bem. Afinal, entre seus liderados na nave Argo estavam os espartanos Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης, conhecidos como _Dioskouroi _ou filhos de Zeus. Irmãos tão ligados que o sofrimento de Πολυδεύκης após a morte de Κάστωρ fez com que Zeus os reunisse no Céu como brilhantes estrelas gêmeas.

Ainda não estava muito familiarizado com o medíocre céu noturno visto das iluminadas cidades americanas e aquela não era a época certa do ano. Mas, sabia das memórias de Dean Winchester, que o amor fraterno dos Gêmeos tornara-se lendário e que a história deles era conhecida por toda humanidade. Sua constelação, Gemini, era uma das doze mais populares, mesmo numa época em que quase ninguém olhava para o Céu.

Estava perdido nas lembranças do seu eu passado quando escutou o que pareceu um riso. Quase que imediatamente se vê envolvido por um pequeno tornado que o tira do solo e o mantém suspenso no ar a três metros de altura.

– Respeito, garoto. Muito tempo se passou mas eu ainda sou seu comandante.

– E como chegou aqui, _meu comandante_, tão longe no espaço e no tempo? Como escapou do destino comum a todos os mortais?

– É uma longa história, mas prefiro contá-la com os pés firmes no solo.

Jasão vai sendo baixado lentamente a medida que o vento diminui de intensidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que se condensa numa forma que, mesmo que feita de ar, se parece em tudo com um corpo humano.

– Estou feliz de revê-lo, Ζητησ. Escutei falar que Hρακλῆς tinha matado você e seu irmão Κάλαϊς.

– Estamos na América, século XXI, Iάσων. Os poucos que curtem as histórias dos antigos nos conhecem como Calaïs e Zetes, os Boréades. Os valorosos filhos do nobre Bóreas, o gelado vento do norte. Você conheceu Hρακλῆς, o agora mundialmente mega-hiper-famoso Hércules. Fizeram um desenho animado ridículo sobre ele e as crianças acreditam que ele foi um grande herói. O verdadeiro Hρακλῆς sempre foi um FDP megalomaníaco e mentiroso. Matar a mim? Ao meu irmão? Ridículo! E, depois, como seria possível matar a flechadas alguém que é feito de ar?

– E seu irmão, onde está?

– Por aí. Ele não é ficar parado. Mal de família, sabe.

– Antes você vivia entre os homens. Tinha uma forma física. Ainda é assim?

– Prazer. A humanidade me conhece agora como Chad Murray, ator mundialmente famoso. Não o maior ator do mundo, AINDA, mas eu chego lá.

– Ator?

– É a melhor profissão do mundo, cara. Fama, dinheiro e chovem mulheres gostosas a fim de você. Você pisca o olho, estala os dedos, e surge uma bela garota na sua cama. Ah! Como eu gosto disto!

– Até onde me lembro você gostava de garotos.

– Não se pode obrigar um vento a soprar sempre numa única direção.

– Entendo. E o que está fazendo aqui em Venice Beach?

– Vim ver o Necker. Está vendo aquele carinha na prancha de surf? Nestes últimos dois séculos, eu o tenho como meu melhor amigo.

– Garotas. Sei muito bem.

– Já falei. Só amigos. Ele veio do norte da Europa, de onde sopra o vento norte, mas morou um tempo no Mediterrâneo. Lá se envolveu com uma antiga conhecida nossa. Felizmente, ele pulou fora a tempo. Ele é um espírito aquático. Um _merman_ que pode se passar por humano.

– E da tripulação da Argo, mais alguém está vivo?

– Aqueles de nós que eram semideuses ainda vivem. O vidente Idmon, filho de Apolo. Autólico, o filho de Hermes. Nosso antigo timoneiro Eufemo, filho de Poseidon. Palemon, o armeiro coxo que é filho de Hefestos. E Hércules, naturalmente. Mas, eu não quero nem olhar para a cara daquele FDP.

– Me fale deles. Onde estão? O que fazem no mundo moderno?

Idmon está um velho. Quem vê diz, brincando, que ele parece ter mais de mil anos. O que deveria significar que está muito bem conservado, já que tem, na verdade, quase quatro mil anos. Em compensação, seus poderes proféticos estão mais fortes que nunca. É o vidente mais respeitado nos círculos ocultistas ocidentais, embora poucos acreditem que ele realmente exista. E não é só isso. Ao longo dos séculos, estudou a fundo a magia de diversos povos. Tornou-se um mago poderosíssimo. Leva uma vida de eremita na Tessália. Ele só é encontrado quando deseja. Sua presciência é muita precisa para acontecimentos do futuro recente. É como se ele sempre visse simultaneamente o presente e o que acontece entre um e dez minutos no futuro. Ele nunca é pego de surpresa.

Autólico continua o mesmo vigarista adorável do passado. É dono de uma rede de cassinos e de dezenas de estabelecimentos que se passam por respeitáveis, mas são, na verdade, bordéis de luxo. Ele faz uso de um feitiço para aparentar algo em torno de quarenta anos. Sem o feitiço, volta a ter a cara de um garoto de 16. Puxou a baby-face do pai. Herdou dele também a mão-leve. É capaz de te deixar nu e você não perceber. Tem uma fortuna incalculável em jóias e obras de arte, mas continua roubando até esmola de cego. Tem a fama de nunca dormir desacompanhado. Já fizemos muita farra juntos. Já até compartilhamos algumas garotas. Pensando bem, até que seria uma boa voltar a encontrá-lo.

Eufemo vive em Santorini desde sempre. Afinal, foi ele quem criou a ilha e ele não se cansa dela. É difícil encontrar um nativo daquela região que não seja um descendente dele. Mas, nos dias de hoje, é preciso ter cuidado. De tempos em tempos, diz que quer conhecer o mundo e some por vinte ou trinta anos. Depois volta, se dizendo filho dele próprio. Os habitantes mais velhos de Santorini e das ilhas próximas sabem a verdade, é claro. Ele bebe e se exibe andando sobre a superfície do mar. Mas, naquela ilha, não importa a idade, não tem quem não tenha sido amigo dele na juventude. Afinal ele tem sempre a aparência de um jovem de 20 anos e todos o ajudam na farsa.

Palemon foi envelhecendo lentamente e hoje aparenta ter cerca de cinquenta anos. Também, filho de quem é. Hefestos parece que nasceu velho. Sempre pareceu mais velho que o próprio pai, Ares. Palemon é atualmente consultor da NASA e mora numa mansão cinematográfica incrustada num paredão do Grand Canyon. Sua oficina ocupa uma grande extensão do interior da montanha. Continua fazendo o que gosta: criar máquinas. Maravilhas mecânicas. Não gosta de sistemas eletrônicos nem de sistemas digitais. Descobriu recentemente e mergulhou de cabeça em nanotecnologia. Está numa de criar robôs microscópicos, os nanobôs.

– Está bem informado.

– Quando eu não tenho nada para fazer, às vezes dou uma espiada na vida dos velhos amigos.

– Acha que eles atenderiam a uma convocação de seu antigo comandante?

– O pessoal anda meio acomodado. Há milênios que não travamos uma grande batalha, que não vivemos uma aventura épica. Nosso grande momento ainda é a velha saga da busca pelo _Velocino de Ouro_.

– Eu tenho em mente algo que seria um desafio à altura.

– O quê, por exemplo?

– Invadir o Inferno e tirar um homem de lá.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA JASÃO<strong>

Quem leu a fic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 5 sabe que Jasão, o príncipe tessálio Iάσων, tem "longos cabelos da cor de campos de trigo prontos para a colheita e olhos sedutores de um verde só encontrado no oceano em dias de tempestade". Também foi dito que ele tem "feições suaves de um menino e um sorriso malicioso no rosto". Fora os olhos (verdes, ao invés de azuis), Jasão é muito parecido com Adam Winchester, seu descendente em linha direta. Ele seria, portanto, uma versão madura (40 anos) do ator Jake Abel com olhos verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA ZETES<strong>

Na realidade 5, o anemoi Zetes, filho de Bóreas, o vento norte, assumiu a identidade humana do ator Chad Murray. Uma identidade forjada. Alguém que antes não existia. Obviamente, a história de vida dele é diferente da do ator que conhecemos, mas a carreira de ambos tem muitos pontos em comum. Zetes é uma versão mais jovem do ator Chad Michael Murray (33 anos em 2014) com asas douradas.

* * *

><p>20.10.2014<p> 


	5. VELHOS AMIGOS E AMIGOS VELHOS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 2

VELHOS AMIGOS E AMIGOS VELHOS

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não foi surpresa para Zetes quando Jasão lhe pediu que corresse o mundo e convocasse os sobreviventes de sua tripulação para planejarem a incursão ao Inferno. Mas, a primeira coisa que Zetes pensou foi que seu velho comandante ainda não tinha se dado conta que estavam do outro lado do mundo. Pelo jeito, o guia de Jasão no mundo moderno, o tal de Dean, não estava familiarizado com viagens aéreas nem com ventos e suas limitações.

A velocidade do vento na superfície de um tornado pode atingir 600 km/h. Ao longo dos séculos, Zetes e o irmão competiram inúmeras vezes para ver quem conseguia atingir a maior velocidade e assim criar o tornado mais devastador. Mas, o resultado não dependia somente deles. Dependia também das condições climáticas do lugar. Ao chegarem na América, descobriram que, para esse propósito, nenhum lugar do planeta era melhor que o Meio-Oeste americano. Aprontaram muito. Na época era mais fácil, pois ainda existiam muitos espaços vazios e eles eram irresponsáveis o bastante para não se importarem com as consequências da destruição que causavam.

Podia percorrer trajetos curtos a 300 km/h, mas uma velocidade sustentável de deslocamento era da ordem de 120 km/h, um décimo da velocidade do som. Nesta velocidade, uma viagem de Los Angeles à aldeia de Karya na Tessália ou à ilha de Santorini levaria não menos de quatro dias. Afinal, eram mais de 11.500 km até a Grécia. Se não quisesse chegar esgotado, de cinco a seis dias.

Não, o mais prático seria pegar um vôo comercial até Atenas e seguir por conta própria somente a partir de lá.

.

Já contatara pessoalmente Autólico e falara com Palemon pelo celular e ambos ficaram empolgados com a expectativa de serem novamente liderados por Jasão. E, é claro, surpresos e curiosos sobre a inesperada volta de Jasão do reino dos mortos.

Encontrar Eufemo também não fora difícil. Estivera há dois ou três anos antes em Santorini e ficara hospedado numa pousada que pertencia a um descendente de Eufemo. O homem era um de seus amigos habituais de noitada. Bastara enviar um e-mail por intermédio do site da pousada. Combinaram que se encontrariam em Karya e, de lá, ambos iriam ao encontro de Idmon.

Fora Jasão quem insistira na participação de Idmon. Zetes achava pura perda de tempo procurá-lo. Ele estava muito velho para correr atrás de aventuras. Na última vez que o vira - e isso fora por ocasião da invasão da Grécia pelos nazistas, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial - ele andava com muita dificuldade e mal se escutava o que ele falava. Se ele aceitasse participar, coisa que duvidava muito, ia acabar sendo um peso morto para o grupo. Bem, Jasão com certeza se daria por satisfeito com um bom augúrio sobre a empreitada ou algum aviso importante que tivesse a dar.

Para ser completamente honesto, Zetes nunca tivera nenhuma afinidade com Idmon. Achava-o estranho, cheio de segredos. Era irônico que um filho do deus solar cultivasse um estilo tão sombrio e que se sentisse tão obsessivamente atraído pelas artes negras de Hécate. Zetes lembrou do jovem Idmon e riu ao imaginar que, se tivesse se mantido jovem e alinhado com o mundo moderno, Idmon seria hoje um gótico. E daqueles bem singulares.

Não conseguira falar com Calaïs. Não sabia onde procurá-lo. Em suas novas identidades humanas não eram irmãos nem tinham qualquer tipo de vínculo, salvo a profissão de ator. No passado, foram muito unidos. Uma convivência diária de mais de 7000 anos. Mas, não há relacionamento que resista incólume a todo esse tempo. O que começou como uma implicância boba, quase terminou em tragédia e acabou com ambos magoados e ressentidos. Conheciam-se bem demais para necessitarem de palavras e, de repente, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Seguiram caminhos diferentes e, nos últimos duzentos anos, viveram vidas paralelas, com pouquíssimos contatos.

.

.

Nada como voar. E a melhor maneira de voar é, sem dúvida, num jatinho particular. Se bem que o termo _jatinho_ não descrevia bem a fabulosa máquina voadora do maior ladrão de todos os tempos. Equipada com duas suítes comparáveis a dos melhores hotéis cinco estrelas, sala de projeção e academia de ginástica. Servidos por comissárias de bordo escolhidas a dedo para proporcionar uma viagem agradável fazendo bem mais que simplesmente servir _champagne_.

Conta-se que Hermes, ainda um recém-nascido, roubou todo um rebanho de bois que estava sob a guarda de Apolo. Autólico não foi tão precoce assim, mas desde muito jovem tinha fama de ladrão de gado, já que seu imenso rebanho era o único da região que sempre crescia e crescia num ritmo difícil de ser explicado, mesmo que, como afirmava, tivesse as bênçãos dos deuses da fertilidade. Enquanto isso, os rebanhos de seus vizinhos menos afortunados iam se reduzindo pouco a pouco.

O difícil era provar ser ele o ladrão, pois Autólico era cheio de artimanhas e álibis, hábil com as palavras e de uma simpatia inigualável. Sempre acabava parecendo ser ele a vítima e seus acusadores injustos caluniadores. Até que chegou o momento que os proprietários roubados já não queriam provar mais nada para ninguém. Foi esse aliás o motivo de Autólico ter se reunido aos argonautas. Precisava passar uns tempos longe de sua terra natal até as coisas esfriarem.

Milênios se passaram e Autólico nunca deixou de ser um ladrão de gado e de terras. Registrou, em nome de alguma de suas diversas identidades ou de empresas de fachada das quais era o proprietário, gigantescas áreas cultiváveis ou próprias para a pecuária em todos os continentes e, especialmente, na Amazônia, na Austrália e na África meridional.

Ao longo dos séculos, passou para o seu o nome os bens de milhares de pessoas mortas em guerras, acidentes ou desastres, ou, simplesmente, usufruiu deles. Usava sua aparência para seduzir e roubar a herança de ricas viúvas e de jovens herdeiras. Abandonadas, choravam a perda do amado, não do dinheiro. Seduzia até mesmo homens, embora nunca tenha ido para a cama com nenhum. Roubava jóias e carteiras em festas ou circulando pelas ruas. Dava golpes em comerciantes e banqueiros. Como empresário, sonegava impostos, roubava no peso e fazia descontos indevidos nos salários de seus funcionários. Seus golpes eram refinados e ele nunca usava de violência.

Autólico possuía objetos de arte de praticamente todas as civilizações. Quando os roubara, nem tinham muito valor. Roubara-os porque os achara bonitos. Como uma gralha, Autólico era atraído por pequenos objetos brilhantes como jóias e peças trabalhadas de ouro, cobre e prata. Hoje, era dono de um tesouro arqueológico de valor incalculável, muitas vezes o acervo de todos os museus do mundo.

Com os cassinos podia roubar de forma ainda mais descarada um número ainda maior de pessoas. Caça-níqueis, dados, roletas e baralhos, tudo era viciado em seus estabelecimentos. E ele, pessoalmente, roubava os ganhos dos poucos que conseguiam sair com algum lucro .

Apesar destas _pequenas_ falhas de caráter, Autólico sabia ser um bom amigo para seus amigos, um amante inesquecível e um guerreiro corajoso. Era melhor tê-lo do seu lado do que contra você.

.

.

Autólico e Eufemo não se viam há milênios e se cumprimentaram efusivamente. Os risos, as piadas, as brincadeiras, as zoações. Pareciam três garotos. Realmente pareciam, pois Autólico e Eufemo não envelheciam e Zetes, em homenagem aos velhos tempos, se condensara na aparência que tinha na época de argonauta: a de um rapaz alado de 20 anos. Estavam verdadeiramente felizes. As amizades da juventude são as únicas realmente duradouras.

Decidiram prorrogar o clima de festa seguindo a pé até o monastério cristão onde Idmon às vezes era visto. Ficava a 8 km a nordeste de Karya e tinha uma bela vista do Monte Olimpo. Uma estrutura com paredes de pedra sem um estilo arquitetônico definido. Linhas retas, ângulos retos, poucas janelas. Não parecia nem era realmente antiga. Não em termos europeus.

O monastério ficava sobre um dos túneis que levavam a cavernas naturais na base do Monte Olimpo. Os túneis haviam sido construídos há milênios e eram parte de um conjunto de complexas edificações pré-helênicas dos quais não havia qualquer registro histórico. Os monges da ordem cristã proprietária do monastério conheciam apenas uma parte ínfima do conjunto. As partes mais antigas eram anteriores até mesmo ao nascimento de toda aquela geração de semideuses que navegou na Argo.

Autólico conhecia as cavernas dos velhos tempos, quando os deuses ainda conviviam com os homens. Hermes era muitas vezes invocado por seguidores de Hécate e a curiosidade o levou a participar de cultos que aconteciam nestas cavernas. Numa destas ocasiões, conhecera sua meia-irmã Circe, filha de Hécate, feiticeira e maligna como a mãe.

Autólico instruiu Zetes sobre a localização das entradas ocultas do conjunto de cavernas e este rapidamente percorreu túneis e câmaras na forma de brisa. Quando encontrou o que buscava, voltou e retornou com os amigos.

Idmon estava sentado imóvel numa espécie de poltrona esculpida de um único bloco de pedra no centro da grande câmara escavada na montanha sagrada. Vendo-o assim era fácil acreditar que a imagem que temos hoje dos velhos profetas tenha sido inspirada nele. Um homem extremamente velho, muito magro, grandes olheiras e com cabelos, barba e bigodes totalmente brancos, seus fios compridos e ralos quase tocando o chão, embora a calvície se mostrasse acentuada no topo do crânio. Vestia uma túnica de tecido rústico, com corte grosseiro e sem qualquer ornamento. Não trazia consigo nem mesmo um cajado para ajudá-lo a locomover-se.

O único objeto visível em toda a câmara era um braseiro que, alimentado por gases do subsolo, queimava ervas aromáticas. Embora fosse uma caverna, havia circulação de ar pois a fumaça não se acumulava no ambiente. O fogo baixo do braseiro era também a única fonte de luz do ambiente, mantido numa eterna penumbra. Idmon estava recostado na poltrona, com a cabeça caída para a frente. Sua respiração era tão débil que, não fossem eles semideuses com sentidos muito mais acurados que os dos homens, pensariam que estava morto.

Eufemo e Autólico se aproximaram cautelosamente do antigo companheiro que se mantinha imóvel e se ajoelharam bem próximos a ele para poderem ver melhor seu rosto e avaliar seu real estado de saúde. Até mesmo Zetes, que se mantivera um pouco afastado, se assusta e grita quando Idmon arregala os olhos e, com a rapidez de uma cobra ao dar o bote, estende ambas as mãos e segura com força o topo das cabeças dos dois semideuses a sua frente.

As mãos de Idmon começam a se iluminar e logo todo o seu corpo e os dos seus dois antigos companheiros estão envolvidos por uma tênue luz azulada. Zetes observa, horrorizado, que Idmon está drenando a energia vital de Eufemo e de Autólico e, com isso, está rejuvenescendo.

Idmon, agora aparentando vinte e poucos anos, se levanta e, sem olhar para os corpos caídos dos antigos companheiros, se dirige a Zetes, que recuara assustado até a parede da câmara.

– Chegaram bem a tempo. Eu estava mesmo esperando vocês.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA AUTÓLICO<strong>

Autólico é um personagem mitológico relativamente famoso. Uma versão do personagem aparece no recente Hércules protagonizado por Dwayne Johnson.

O meu Autólico tem uma eterna aparência de menino (baby-face) e pensei nele como o ator e cantor Jared Leto, hoje (2014) com 43 anos, mas que passaria facilmente por alguém de 28. Jared Leto cada hora se mostra com um visual diferente. Autólico é um Jared de cabelos curtos e que usa - em sua versão quarentona - barba e bigode bem cuidados que ele não possuía em sua imberbe versão adolescente.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA EUFEMO<strong>

Escalei o ator Matt Bomer para dar um rosto ao semideus Eufemo, filho de Poseidon (Netuno). Eufemo pode caminhar sobre a superfície do mar e pode conduzir um navio ao porto desejado, mesmo que a rota não seja conhecida.

* * *

><p>24.10.2014<p> 


	6. DEIXANDO DE SER CRIANÇA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 3

DEIXANDO DE SER CRIANÇA

.

* * *

><p>KARYA, TESSÁLIA<p>

.

Zetes desvaneceu e voltou a condensar-se com a aparência de Chad Murray no outro extremo da câmara.

– Como pode? Atacou-os da forma mais vil e traiçoeira. Seus antigos amigos. Maldito seja, bruxo!

– Menos drama, garoto-vento. Eu e eles NUNCA fomos realmente amigos. Mas, ainda que fôssemos .. Eu estava morrendo. Eu morreria aqui, sozinho, em poucas horas, se vocês não aparecessem. Mas, eu SABIA que viriam. Sempre soube. Vi esse momento acontecer, mais real que a própria realidade, muito tempo atrás. No dia em que subi pela primeira vez a bordo da nave Argo. No momento em que apertei pela primeira vez a mão de Autólico, eu soube que um dia, muitos milênios depois, uma versão muito envelhecida de mim mesmo roubaria do príncipe dos ladrões uma fortuna do bem mais precioso que existe no universo: tempo de vida.

– Eles estão ..

– Bem. Eles estão bem, não se preocupe. O que são uns poucos milênios para quem é praticamente imortal? Seus amigos ainda vão me agradecer por eu realizar o maior desejo deles.

– E poderia me dizer qual seria esse desejo?

– Envelhecer. Ambos estavam cansados da eterna juventude. Você envelheceu o equivalente humano a uma década nestes últimos três milênios. Não é mais um garoto. Não pensa como um. Eles não. Eles não envelheceram um dia sequer. E continuariam para sempre as mesmas crianças irresponsáveis que conhecemos no passado. O tempo permitiu que acumulassem conhecimento, mas não fez com que ganhassem maturidade. A eterna juventude tem um preço terrível. O desenvolvimento psicológico e emocional deles estava parado e eles ainda esperariam uma eternidade até que conhecessem as alegrias e angústias da vida adulta.

– E você os ajudou roubando suas vidas?

– Eu tive muito tempo para refinar esse feitiço. Ele tirou de cada um apenas o suficiente para que finalmente alcançassem a idade física e emocional que intimamente queriam ter. Em alguns minutos eles vão acordar e vão querer me matar pelo mal que pensam que lhes fiz. Mas, acredite que quis dar-lhes um presente por me permitirem caminhar como um jovem mais uma vez e, desta vez, cumprir aquele que é meu verdadeiro destino.

Idmon ergue os braços acima da cabeça, faz um movimento com as mãos e desaparece. Zetes, angustiado, corre até os amigos, ainda desacordados.

Era como Idmon dissera. Eufemo e Autólico estavam mais velhos, mas, para os padrões do mundo moderno, ainda seriam considerados jovens. Eufemo agora parecia ter trinta e poucos anos e a maturidade ressaltara em muito a sua beleza. Ele com certeza faria ainda mais sucesso com as mulheres, se é que isso era possível. Já Autólico parecia ter quase quarenta e se tornara de fato o homem que há muito fingia ser com a ajuda de magia.

.

.

GRAND CANYON, EUA

[UMA SEMANA DEPOIS]

Jasão, Zetes, Eufemo e Autólico estavam reunidos em torno de uma grande mesa de reunião no salão que servia de escritório para Hefestion Palemon em sua magnífica mansão do Grand Canyon. Esperavam a volta do anfitrião que saíra para atender a uma ligação da Casa Branca sobre um dos muitos projetos do Departamento de Defesa do qual era consultor.

– Assumo total responsabilidade pelas perdas que sofreram. Eu não devia ter insistido para trazer Idmon para o grupo.

– Fiquei furioso quando descobri que fui roubado. Roubado do que ele mesmo definiu como o 'bem mais precioso do universo'. Orgulho profissional ferido, eu acho. E também a vergonha disso ter acontecido na frente de vocês, os únicos que sabem quem eu realmente sou. Os poucos amigos verdadeiros que me restaram. Mas, Idmon disse a verdade. Eu não aguentava mais ser um adolescente. Eu sabia que a necessidade obsessiva de ter tudo somente para mim, de querer tudo o que vejo à minha frente, de não aceitar ser contrariado e de querer sempre mostrar que sou o mais esperto eram reações infantis. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mudar a minha forma de agir.

Autólico faz uma longa pausa antes de continuar.

– Quando voltei para Las Vegas, a primeira coisa que fiz foi sentar na minha cadeira e olhar ao meu redor. Aquela sala, aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas. Eram as mesmos de sempre. Quem estava diferente era eu. Eu sentia que estava profundamente mudado, mesmo que ninguém mais tivesse notado qualquer diferença. Tirar de quem já não tem quase nada não me pareceu mais tão divertido. A imensa quantidade de coisas e de dinheiro que acumulei não me pareciam mais ser tão importantes.

– Já eu senti que tinha mudado pela forma como olhei para o povo de Santorini ao voltar para a ilha. Sempre gostei de todo mundo, mas nunca me senti responsável por ninguém. Eu tinha minha vida e eles tinham as deles. Ríamos juntos, brindávamos e nos divertíamos. E só. Alguns deles são meus filhos, outros são meus netos ou bisnetos e eu sempre os vi apenas como companheiros de farra que um dia casam, se acomodam e você deixa de procurar. Que você cumprimenta por hábito, ou pelas boas lembranças do passado, mas sabe que fazem parte apenas do seu passado. Não do seu presente e muito menos do seu futuro. E as filhas de mulheres que amei e magoei e que sabia que mais dia menos dia acabaria levando para a cama e depois magoando, num ciclo interminável. Filhas minhas que nunca tiveram um pai que as protegesse de um homem como eu, a quem só o desejo importa.

– Uau! Vocês realmente mudaram. Não reconheço mais meus velhos amigos.

– Nem nós a você, Zetes. Há quanto tempo deixou de brincar de quem sopra mais forte com seu irmão? De quem derruba mais árvores, de quem destrói mais casas?

– Muito tempo. Sei lá, foi perdendo a graça.

– Pois é. Há muito tempo que você não faz as coisas que gosta porque _'tem as suas responsabilidades'_. Gravações a que não pode faltar. Teste de elenco importante. Preciso dizer mais?

– Para mim - e acho que para você também, Autólico - essa última semana foi mais perturbadora que tudo que me aconteceu nestes últimos três mil anos. Jasão volta e, em uma semana, tudo vira de cabeça para baixo.

– Eu acho que vocês todos precisavam mesmo de um pouco de juízo nestas cabeças.

– E, então, comandante? Você nos convocou e aqui estamos nós. O que quer de nós, Jasão?

– Tem a ver com quem me tornei. Por uma estranha ironia, meu corpo foi duplicado por uma criatura demoníaca que estava possuída pela alma de um homem vindo de outra realidade. As memórias e as motivações deste homem agora fazem parte de mim. Esse homem sempre teve como prioridade a proteção do irmão mais novo, que, por uma absurda coincidência é meu descendente direto. Também eu, em meus últimos anos de vida, me vi obcecado em proteger os filhos que tive fora do casamento, ameaçados pela vingança de Μηδεια. Esse sentimento, que persiste em mim, me faz pedir a ajuda de vocês.

– Nós todos aqui avisamos você muitas vezes que Μηδεια era louca e que o melhor era nunca ter se envolvido com ela.

– Eu estava enfeitiçado. Lembram-se de quando a vimos pela primeira vez. A jovem e exótica princesa de um reino no fim do mundo. Lembram-se de como ela era linda e misteriosa? E depois, quando a conheci melhor, ela se mostrou uma garota atrevida e determinada, completamente diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já tivesse conhecido. Era pouco mais que uma menina e já conhecia todos os truques que uma mulher usa para enlouquecer um homem. Eu enlouqueci. Estava louco de paixão. Por um tempo, foi bom. Foi muito bom. Depois .. vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

– Vamos esquecer a louca da sua ex. E como essa história termina?

– Existe um segundo descendente meu, irmão do primeiro. É ele quem foi levado para o Inferno. Os dois irmãos eram muito ligados. Como Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης.

– Se são como Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης e um morreu, eu não deixaria o outro sozinho.

– Não se preocupem quanto a isso. Já pedi ao Necker que fique de olho nele.

– Quem é Necker?

– Palemon, só você para não saber que o Necker é o namoradinho do Zetes. Eles já estão juntos há mais de duzentos anos.

– Já disse e repeti que ele NÃO É meu namorado. Sempre fomos apenas bons amigos.

– Zetes, conosco você não precisa fingir. Ninguém aqui vai queimar o seu filme. No que depender de nós, você vai poder continuar a posar de garanhão nas matérias das revistas de fofocas.

– É, Zetes. Podemos até mesmo testemunhar que, nos velhos tempos, você não podia ver um rabo de saias que caía em cima. Basta omitir que, nos velhos tempos, eram os homens que usavam saias curtas.

– Zetes, me diz aqui, confia mesmo no Necker junto deste outro cara. Jasão, como é esse seu descendente? É .. bem apessoado como você?

– Acabaram com a zoação? O Necker nem queria se meter nesta história. Eu tive que insistir muito.

– Pessoal, acabou. Deixem o Zetes em paz. E é a vida do Sam, meu descendente, que está em jogo. O Zetes confia no tal Necker para a tarefa e isso para mim é o suficiente. Mais ainda ele tendo as habilidades que tem. Resolvido isso, a questão é: como chegamos no Inferno? Alguém aqui sabe onde fica a entrada?

– Nossos antigos companheiros Teseu e Hércules foram ao Tártaro e voltaram. Teseu está morto, mas Hércules conhece o caminho.

– Eu não quero o Hércules neste grupo. Se ele entrar, eu tô fora.

– Zetes, faz muito tempo. O Hércules seria um ótimo reforço. E ele conhece o caminho.

– Eu também conheço o caminho.

– Idmon? VOCÊ? O que faz aqui?

.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA IDMON<strong>

Para interpretar o vidente e feiticeiro Idmon, filho de Apolo, escalei o ator Ian Somerhalder, com o visual das primeiras temporadas de The Vampire Diaries. O Idmon rejuvenescido aparenta 28 anos e Ian tem atualmente 35 anos (2014). Tem também a coincidência de Idmon soar parecido com Damon, nome do personagem que Ian interpreta em The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO<strong>

Κάστωρ (Castor) e Πολυδεύκης (Pólux), já citados no capítulo anterior, eram irmãos ligados por um amor (fraterno) incondicional. Embora fossem gêmeos, eram filhos de pais diferentes. Embora conhecidos como Dióscuros ou Filhos de Zeus, apenas Pólux tinha origem divina e era imortal. Quando Castor morreu, Pólux clamou a Zeus que não os separasse. Zeus atendeu o pedido transformando os heróis espartanos na constelação zodiacal de Gêmeos. Unidos para sempre no Céu.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO<strong>

Os leitores de SETE VIDAS devem lembrar da versão do nyx Necker da realidade 6: a criatura transmorfa que personificava Jared Padalecki.

* * *

><p>02.11.2014<p> 


	7. ALIADOS SUSPEITOS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 4

ALIADOS SUSPEITOS

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– Idmon? VOCÊ? O que faz aqui?

– Como passou pelas defesas da casa?

– Muita coragem a sua ..

– Agora você MORRE, desgraçado!

Com o gesto de pedir tempo no basquete, Idmon paralisa todos em volta da mesa. Mesmo Zetes, que começara a desvanecer volta a ficar sólido. Idmon olha nos olhos de cada um de seus antigos camaradas e dá um sorriso de canto da boca. Para ele era a celebração íntima de uma vitória impossível. Como se o _nerd_ esquisitão ganhasse o amor da garota do capitão do time de _football_. Quantas vezes se sentira inferiorizado e excluído frente aos antigos companheiros, embora também tivesse origem divina? Como lhe doera saber que permaneciam jovens e desejáveis e ver-se cada vez mais envelhecido e fraco. A injustiça de tudo aquilo. Ele é quem sempre fora o mais capaz. Mas ali, naquele momento, via, com satisfação, que a relação entre ele e seus antigos companheiros de juventude mudara e que eles finalmente o olhavam com respeito e, até mesmo, MEDO.

O Idmon que se aproxima da mesa, puxa uma cadeira, e senta, com a cadeira virada ao contrário, não lembrava em nada o homem que já se mostrava muito velho ao final de seu primeiro milênio de vida. E isso fora há alguns milênios atrás. Aquele velho não mais existia. Tinha rejuvenescido e não somente no corpo. As vestes rústicas e o visual despojado que impunham respeito e exalavam santidade e sabedoria também ficaram para trás.

Como Zetes intuíra, na falta de um elemento melhor de comparação, podia se dizer que ele agora realmente parecia um membro radical de uma alguma tribo gótica. Um _bad boy_ magrelo de pele muito branca vestido de negro. Já completamente integrado ao século vinte e um.

Tatuagens, _piercings_, _body modification_ e muito metal nas roupas muito justas. Mas, a nova aparência não era apenas uma questão de modismo. Apenas Autólico, instruído nos mistérios de Hermes Trismegisto, tinha o conhecimento para reconhecer a real função de cada elemento. As tatuagens eram proteções míticas. Os piercings eram objetos de poder ou amuletos de proteção. As transformações corporais eram mensagens não verbais para as criaturas não humanas que sabia que encontraria. Os metais nas roupas tinham função de ataque ou de defesa. Prata, ferro frio, cobre, bronze e ouro reunidos em padrões alquímicos. Não parecia, mas o bruxo viera armado da cabeça aos pés.

A sua prolongada velhice moldara seu estilo de vida nos últimos milênios. Era um velho e, por mais que se revoltasse contra essa condição, não podia mudá-la. O jovem que fora e o que ainda existia dentro dele lutavam, mas não tinham como vencer o peso da idade. Embora passasse a imagem de eremita, nunca deixara de se manter informado das transformações culturais por que passara o mundo. Mas, uma coisa é saber e outra, completamente diferente, é viver. E era isso que ele estava fazendo agora. Voltando a viver. Se redescobrindo. Se reinventando. Queria viver. Não era justo que o mundo acabasse justamente agora, quando ganhara sua segunda chance.

– Podem dar-me um minuto de sua atenção. Afinal, se não me engano, foram vocês mesmos que me procuraram em Karya para me convocar para essa reunião. Pois bem, aqui estou.

– Idmon, você não é mais bem-vindo em minha casa. Não depois de sua agressão a Eufemo e Autólico. Não depois lançar esse feitiço sobre nós. Liberte-nos e SAIA.

– Peço desculpas pela invasão, Palemon. Quanto a paralisá-los, quis apenas evitar uma cena de violência desnecessária. Não vim para brigar com vocês. Vim me oferecer para lutar ao lado de vocês. Mais uma vez.

– Lutar a meu lado? Nunca. Você me roubou! Literalmente roubou minha juventude.

– Já era tempo de você provar do próprio veneno, Autólico. Ou acha que não roubou anos de vida de milhares de pessoas? Mais até do que tirei de você. Nunca parou para pensar que o gado, as terras, os imóveis e o dinheiro que roubou eram, em muitos casos, anos de trabalho duro daquelas pessoas? Anos que você roubou junto destes bens. E junto destes anos de trabalho, você roubou sonhos, projetos de vida, o futuro e o passado de muita gente.

– Não! Tudo que fiz foi roubar algumas reses de quem tinha grandes rebanhos, algum dinheiro de quem tinha grandes fortunas.

– _Algumas_ reses? Não seja hipócrita e não insulte a inteligência dos presentes. Mas, digamos que fosse assim. Ainda assim estaríamos empatados. Eu roubei _alguns_ anos de vida de quem tinha um estoque potencial de muitos milhares de anos. Além do mais, está chorando por uma juventude que não mais desejava e que não vai lhe fazer falta. Mas, você está certo ao dizer que roubei de você. E eu, ao contrário de você, não sou um ladrão. Não me orgulho do que fiz. Eu pretendo compensar você pelos anos que lhe tirei. E também você, Eufemo. Temos um acordo? Um tratado temporário de paz?

– ..

– Vou interpretar esse silêncio sepulcral como um sim. Vou libertá-los do encantamento e quero que me escutem. É importante que escutem porque existe muita coisa em jogo. O que eu tenho a dizer é mais importante que essa nossa briguinha. É do destino do mundo que estou falando. E do destino de cada um de nós.

.

.

– Está dizendo que VOCÊ está por trás da minha volta?

– É uma longa história, Jasão. Mas, é importante que vocês saibam de cada detalhe. Vocês me conheceram como seguidor de Hécate, mas Hécate não é a única senhora do submundo. Todos aqui sabem que existem outros deuses, outros panteões e sabem também que existe uma guerra prestes a ser declarada entre a tropa que permaneceu leal e os remanescentes da derrotada tropa que eras atrás se insurgiu contra o Poder hoje dominante. Mas, hoje, os lados não estão mais tão claros e as coisas vão se precipitar muito em breve com a libertação do Primeiro dos Caídos do submundo em que foi aprisionado.

– O arcanjo Lúcifer?

– O querubim Lúcifer. Lúcifer nunca foi arcanjo. Mas, o que importa é que ele reuniu um grande número de agentes neste plano e nos planos acima e abaixo deste. Criaturas infernais, humanos e anjos estão em ação neste momento, conspirando para libertá-lo. Eles vão trazer o fim do mundo que hoje conhecemos.

– Anjos dando as cartas no mundo. Nunca entendi a atitude de nossos pais. Retiraram-se e deixaram o campo livre para os soldados do deus hebreu. Não que nossa geração tenha feito diferente, diga-se de passagem. Mas, eles eram fortes. Eram deuses. Se fosse para cair, que caíssem lutando.

– Não foi bem assim, Eufemo. Nossos pais não tinham uma mensagem que incendiasse a imaginação dos homens e gerasse neles fé inabalável. Fé é a verdadeira fonte do poder dos deuses, seja de que panteão façam parte. Além disso, eles eram muitos e competiam entre si pela devoção do mesmo pequeno grupo de verdadeiros fiéis. E estes logo rareariam. Nossos pais não se importavam realmente com os homens. Viviam em função de seus próprios desejos. A fé da humanidade no Olimpo desabou num piscar de olhos e lhes foi impossível resistir à ascensão de uma nova ordem.

– Um Deus único que não reconhece nenhum outro poder. Que se fortaleceu conquistando cada vez mais fiéis. Seus anjos mataram ou afugentaram os antigos Poderes. Fomos deixados em paz porque nunca fomos vistos por eles como ameaças.

– Essa paz não vai durar. Em muito pouco tempo, a profetizada batalha final entre as facções de anjos que se auto-reconhecem como o Bem e o Mal eclodirá. A guerra não poupará ninguém. O mundo será destruído e nós seremos destruídos com ele.

– É isso que dizem suas visões do futuro? Que estamos todos condenados?

– Infelizmente, SIM. Não há um futuro para nenhum de nós. E aqui, olhando para vocês, vejo claramente o fim que espera cada um de vocês. Nada muito agradável e seria extremamente indelicado revelar-lhes antecipadamente.

– Se é inevitável, o que propõe que façamos? Sentamos e esperamos o fim? Lutamos? Fugimos como nossos pais fizeram?

– MUDAMOS esse futuro.

– Como? Sabemos que ganhou de seu pai Apolo o dom de ver o futuro. Não o de alterá-lo ou de enxergar outros futuros. Até onde sabemos, o Livro do Destino não pode ser mudado.

– Como falei, existem outros deuses. Teremos ajuda da Senhora da Destruição, a deusa-demônio indiana Kälï que ..

– Espera aí. A deusa da destruição quer_ SALVAR o mundo_? Então, é melhor ela arrumar antes um novo epíteto, porque este soa suspeito. Como sabe que ela não conspira para trazer o fim de tudo?

– Os anjos tampouco vão poupá-la e ela sabe disso. Suas artes permitiram que eu tivesse acesso a uma outra realidade. A realidade de onde vieram as duas metades que se fundiram para trazê-lo de volta a vida, Jasão. O menino _ghoul_ e o espírito desencarnado de um homem ainda vivo, Dean Winchester.

– Eu sabia que Dean Winchester veio de outra realidade, mas o _ghoul_ ..

– Também veio. Mas, trazido por um portal que eu abri seguindo as instruções de Kälï. Era preciso trazer o espírito de Dean Winchester para dentro do corpo do _ghoul_ e isso só seria possível se o corpo do ghoul apresentasse semelhança genética com o dele. Caso contrário, ao chegar aqui, Dean Winchester ocuparia o corpo de um dos Winchesters desta realidade, onde ele próprio não existe. Ele ocuparia o corpo de Adam ou de Samuel.

– E qual a ligação do _ghoul_ com Dean Winchester. Tenho as memórias dele e Dean jamais havia encontrado um _ghoul_ anteriormente. Ele imaginava que a ligação viesse do garoto Dean Milligan. A semelhança entre eles ..

– Levou o ghoul a atacar a família do garoto Milligan em busca de vingança. O menino _ghoul_ veio do FUTURO de Dean Winchester. De alguns meses depois que ele deixou esta realidade e voltou para seu próprio corpo. O menino _ghoul_ era do grupo que matou e devorou parcialmente o Adam Winchester daquela realidade. Ao fazê-lo, seu corpo guardou o registro genético que os Winchesters herdaram do Jasão de sua própria realidade. Isso gerou o vínculo necessário e, aparentemente, mais forte. Talvez por serem da mesma realidade. Se existe algum vínculo entre Dean Winchester e Dean Milligan, não sei dizer.

– Dean não entendia o porquê de ter reconhecido Adam como seu irmão, já que nunca soube da existência deste irmão - ou ainda não sabia; nem de como podia lembrar-se de ter vivido coisas que nunca viveu, como o funeral deste irmão.

– Essas memórias vieram do ghoul e se misturaram com as dele. O irmão mais velho do menino _ghoul_, que era o líder do seu clã, foi morto por Dean Winchester. O garoto ghoul estava espreitando na floresta e ia atacar Dean e Samuel enquanto eles cremavam o corpo do meio-irmão morto. Mas, antes que o fizesse, eu fiz o garoto ghoul atravessar um portal que o trouxe para essa realidade e o deixou no norte do continente americano, próximo ao local onde a ex-esposa de Jasão guardava seu coração vivo.

– E você manipulou o ghoul para que ele devorasse meu coração e assumisse a minha forma?

– Não eu. Quem fez isso foi nosso outro aliado na tentativa de impedir essa guerra e a destruição do mundo: Loki.

– Loki, o _aesir_? Mas, ele é um _trickster_, um deus trapaceiro. É conhecido como Príncipe das Mentiras. Não dá para acreditar em uma palavra do que ele diga.

– Os iguais se reconhecem. É por isso que precisamos de você, Autólico. Não foi você mesmo que se auto proclamou _o homem mais esperto do mundo_? Conhecem uma mentira maior do que essa? Precisamos que vigie Loki e se antecipe a qualquer traição vinda dele.

– É assim que pretende se mostrar confiável, bruxo? Apresentando-nos a deuses ainda menos confiáveis que você.

– Numa guerra nem sempre podemos escolher nossos aliados.

– Numa guerra precisamos confiar em quem temos ao nosso lado no campo de batalha ou corremos o risco de sermos apunhalados pelas costas.

– Nunca fui um guerreiro. Talvez seja melhor discutir estratégias de guerra diretamente com Loki.

.

Os olhos de todos se voltam para o homem que se materializa bem ao lado de Idmon. Com curiosidade e desconfiança, já que todos ali conheciam a reputação do senhor das mentiras do panteão dos deuses nórdicos. Mas, principalmente, porque conheciam a profecia que diz que Loki participará do Ragnarök do lado das forças da destruição. Já Jasão reconhece o homem como o enfermeiro do Hospital Distrital de La Grande que coletou seu sangue para salvar Sam Winchester. E como o Trickster que infernizara a vida de Dean Winchester na sua realidade e nesta.

– Dean Winchester conhecia você apenas como o _Trickster_ e suspeitava que fosse um deus pagão. Então, você é Loki. Faz todo o sentido. Pessoal, eu e ele já nos conhecemos. Foi ele quem me entregou o feitiço que me transformou de _ghoul_ em humano, depois de enganar Dean Winchester e fazê-lo deixar o corpo. Esse verme não merece confiança.

– Quanta ingratidão, Jasão. Depois de todo o meu esforço para trazê-lo de volta à vida. E eu o fiz porque você Jasão é o único que pode mudar o futuro e salvar essa realidade.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO<strong>

O Trickster se apresentava como Loki para Kali e os outros deuses no clubinho sobrenatural do episódio Hammer of the Gods.

* * *

><p>03.11.2014<p> 


	8. O PRIMEIRO EMBATE

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

PARTE I - TERRA

CAPÍTULO 5

O PRIMEIRO EMBATE

.

* * *

><p>MANSÃO PALEMON, GRAND CANYON<p>

.

– Uma espada capaz de matar anjos? Mas, vamos invadir o Inferno. Não o Paraíso.

– Como conseguiu uma arma dessas, Loki?

– Isso agora não importa. Ela veio bem a calhar. Nossa pequena reunião não passou despercebida do braço armado da Presença. Vamos ser atacados por anjos. Três deles. Estarão aqui em pouco mais de cinco minutos.

– É mais uma de suas visões do futuro, Idmon?

Idmon fuzila Zetes com o olhar pela pergunta mais do que idiota.

– Estamos perdendo tempo. Precisamos seguir imediatamente para Creta. E, mesmo lá, não estaremos seguros.

– Creta? A entrada para o Hades fica em Creta?

– Pode, por favor, ficar calado por um minuto que seja, Zetes? Obrigado.

– Pode nos transportar para Creta, Loki?

– Posso. Mas, não todos de uma vez.

– Que seja. Alguns de nós ficam e tentam ganhar o maior tempo possível para o grupo que seguiu para Creta.

– Não. Enfrentar anjos seria suicídio. Mas, conheço uma maneira de prendermos os anjos aqui pelo tempo necessário para nos pormos todos a salvo. Palemon, você tem um projetor nesta sala, não tem?

– Sim, mas ..

– Um papel e uma caneta, rápido. .. Obrigado. .. Aqui está. Palemon, pode reproduzir esse desenho e projetá-lo no piso num tamanho que cerque a maior área possível desta sala?

– Posso fazer bem mais que isso. Dê-me o papel.

– Eufemo. Autólico. Idmon. Jasão. Não podemos arriscar que nos detenham antes mesmo de começarmos. Vou transportá-los para o monte Ida. Idmon conduza-os à entrada do Hades. Os de nós que sobreviverem alcançam vocês. Palemon, programe o projetor para que dispare automaticamente daqui a exatos cinco minutos. Depois reúna suas armas de combate e saia do prédio. Zetes permaneça invisível nesta sala até que eu o chame.

Loki pousa as mãos sobre os ombros de Eufemo e de Jasão e pede que Idmon e Autólico pousem uma das mãos sobre seus ombros. Os cinco desaparecem e, menos de um minuto depois, Loki retorna sozinho. O gasto de energia foi considerável e ele cai de joelhos enfraquecido. Zetes o ajuda a levantar, mas Loki insiste que ele desapareça antes da chegada dos anjos.

Mal Zetes desvanece, um zumbido ensurdecedor anuncia a chegada dos anjos Uriel, Castiel e Anna. A parede envidraçada de frente para a espetacular vista do canyon se espatifa.

– Gabriel! Sempre considerei a sua atitude uma traição às nossas hostes, mas desta vez você passou de todos os limites. Sua associação com os filhos bastardos de nossos antigos inimigos na tentativa de sabotar o Grande Plano é alta traição. Entregue-se e submeta-se ao julgamento de seus Irmãos.

– Eu aceitaria o Grande Plano se fosse o Pai a comandá-lo. Mas, o Pai está ausente e uma guerra entre Miguel e Lúcifer destruirá o mundo. Ninguém sairá vencedor. Eu sei. Eu vi.

– Primeiro, você renegou seus Irmãos e passou a viver entre humanos. Agora se alia a bastardos de falsos deuses e dá ouvidos a demônios. Deixou-se enfeitiçar por Kälï. Ela o enganou com visões de destruição. Ela mostrou a você um falso futuro. O Apocalipse trará uma nova Era de Ouro à humanidade.

– Uma nova Era de Ouro? E qual foi a primeira, posso saber? Vão aceitar novamente os homens no Jardim do Éden depois de erguer um muro em torno da Árvore do Conhecimento do Bem e do Mal? Não vai funcionar. Eles vão dar um jeito de pular o muro. Foram criados para agir desta maneira. É isso que os faz especiais.

– Basta desta .. O que é isso?

Um projetor holográfico descera do teto e criara uma armadilha para anjos tridimensional prendendo Gabriel e o trio de anjos no interior da sala.

– Me tire daqui, Zetes. Agora!

Um pequeno tornado envolve Gabriel e leva através da janela ao encontro de Palemon, que veste uma espécie de exoesqueleto mecânico que lhe dá uma incrível força, comparável a de um grande guindaste, além que permitir que corra com o dobro da velocidade de uma pessoa normal, quase a velocidade de um recordista olímpico.

Zetes desacelera de forma brusca, derrubando Gabriel no chão de uma altura de três metros. Ao cair de mal jeito sobre a superfície rochosa, Gabriel se corta e sangra luz, mas o ferimento cicatriza em segundos.

– Quem é você e o que pretende? Eu escutei tudo e não foi a conversa que se esperaria entre três anjos do Senhor e um notório deus trapaceiro dos povos do norte. Você é ou foi um deles. Um anjo. Um deles o chamou de Gabriel. É esse o seu nome? Fale!

– Fale ou morra aqui.

Gabriel é surpreendido pela ação rápida e coordenada dos dois antigos argonautas. Palemon usa um projetor holográfico portátil para prendê-lo em uma armadilha para anjos e Zetes arranca a espada de sua mão e a aponta para seu peito.

– É sua última chance de falar, farsante.

.

.

* * *

><p>MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA<p>

.

– Outro anjo, Idmon? Quanto tempo temos?

– Sete minutos.

– Estamos em terreno aberto. Não temos onde nos esconder.

– Talvez possamos despistá-lo.

– A que distância estamos da entrada da caverna?

– Precisaríamos de quinze minutos. Talvez mais. Ele nos alcançaria antes. É um anjo. Não vai desistir. E, se nos encontrou aqui, sabe para onde estamos indo.

– E não é só isso. Ele está de posse de uma arma que pode matar instantaneamente qualquer criatura viva, não importa o nível de poder. Um tipo de pedra filosofal que transmuta matéria orgânica em sal. Não temos escolha, precisamos tirar essa arma do anjo ou ele nos matará.

– Vamos ter que enfrentá-lo.

– E vamos. Mas, temos que ter uma estratégia.

.

Eufemo corre em linha reta tentando desesperadamente alcançar a entrada de Idaion Antron quando é interceptado por Balthazar.

– É o fim da linha para você, pagão. Para todos vocês, na verdade. Queriam entrar no Inferno, não é mesmo? Pois bem, vou ajudá-los. Vou mandá-los para lá. Mas, a viagem é só de ida.

– Sou Eufemo, filho de Poseidon. Você não me mete medo.

– Permitimos que sua laia caminhasse sobre a Terra por tempo demais. Mas, saiba que o tempo dos antigos acabou. O dia do julgamento está próximo. Mesmo que escapasse hoje, você arderia no fogo purificador que em breve banirá para sempre demônios e falsos deuses como você para o nível mais profundo do Inferno.

– Você fala demais. Se considera um guerreiro do seu Deus? Me enfrente. Desafio você a um combate com as mãos nuas. Homem contra homem. Melhor dizendo, semideus contra anjo.

– Não preciso sujar minhas mãos. Você não é um adversário à minha altura. Bastaria me mostrar em minha verdadeira forma e você seria incinerado. Bastaria falar com minha verdadeira voz e seu cérebro se liquefaria. Você não passa de um fanfarrão patético vivendo uma adolescência eterna.

– Posso ter vivido minha vida inteira como um fanfarrão patético, mas estou disposto a morrer como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Vamos, mostre o quanto é superior a mim em uma luta justa. Ou só é corajoso com uma arma mística nas mãos?

– Chega de jogos com palavras. Não vai me fazer jogar pelos seus termos. Já perdi muito tempo com você. Fale! Aonde estão seus companheiros? Pelo visto, abandonaram você à própria sorte.

– Eles não me abandonaram. Nós somos uma equipe. Hoje e sempre. Nós somos os Argonautas.

– Reconheço sua coragem, pretenso guerreiro. Mas, não tenho tempo para você. Adeus! Lembranças a seu pai.

Balthazar aponta o transmutador para Eufemo, mas não consegue ativá-lo. Aproveitando que o anjo, atônito, está com a atenção voltada para o bastão inútil em suas mãos, Eufemo avança na direção de Balthazar e o derruba com um murro no queixo.

– Quem é o fanfarrão agora?

Balthazar, caído, ainda encarava com ódio o sorriso zombeteiro de Eufemo, quando escuta a voz poderosa de Jasão.

– Olhe para mim, anjo.

Jasão encosta a palma da mão sobre o símbolo místico desenhado com seu próprio sangue. Balthazar desaparece numa explosão de luz.

– Vai levar um bom tempo até ele conseguir retornar ao plano material. Nosso caminho até Idaion Antron está livre.

– Bom trabalho, Idmon. Seu encantamento nos manteve ocultos dos olhos do anjo e permitiu que Autólico se aproximasse e trocasse o transmutador por uma simples pedra que teve a aparência mudada por magia.

– Essa é a arte do maior ladrão do mundo. Eu troquei o bastão que estava na mão dele e ele não percebeu, mesmo tendo os sentidos muito mais acurados que os de qualquer mortal.

– E ainda assim vocês precisaram de seu velho comandante, um mero mortal. Apenas sangue humano ativa o símbolo místico capaz de expulsar anjos do plano terrestre.

– Sim, cada um de nós foi essencial para essa primeira vitória. Vamos esperar que Loki, Zetes e Palemon também tenham sucesso e nos encontrem em Idaion Antron.

.

.

* * *

><p>GRAND CANYON, EUA<p>

.

– Vamos! Não temos o dia todo. É sua última chance de falar, farsante.

– Não subestime nossa inteligência, anjo. Diga o que pretende de nós. É bom que seja convincente.

– Precisei usar desse subterfúgio. Kälï não seria tão receptiva se soubesse qual a minha verdadeira natureza. Sou Gabriel, um arcanjo do Senhor. Mas não sou inimigo de vocês. Estamos do mesmo lado. A visão de Idmon é verdadeira. Eu estive no futuro desta e de outras realidades e só vi morte e destruição. Meus Irmãos estão iludidos. Eles pensam estar fazendo a vontade de nosso Pai. Mas, o Grande Plano não é a extinção da vida. É preciso parar o Apocalipse. Ninguém sairá vencedor.

– O Livro do Destino não pode ser mudado.

– Na verdade, o Livro do Destino muda a cada decisão tomada por cada ser vivo. A ação mais insignificante muda o Livro do Destino, mas ao fazê-lo toda a linha do tempo muda junto e, portanto, tudo aquilo que_ seria e não mais será_ é apagado da existência. Perde até mesmo seu registro no Livro do Destino. É por isso que o Livro parece ser imutável. As ações de todos se juntam para moldar o futuro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, todos estão presos a esse futuro que moldaram. As ações que tomam, sejam quais forem, somente reforçam o que está escrito. Somente alguém de fora pode intervir com esperança de redirecionar esse futuro em outra direção.

– Alguém de fora como?

– Alguém de outra realidade. Alguém como Dean Winchester que agora habita o subconsciente de Jasão. Suas ações decidiram o destino da realidade dele, a única realidade em que o Apocalipse foi abortado. Sua integridade e força de vontade únicas já mudaram a realidade em que estamos quando trouxeram Jasão de volta à vida. Jasão já alterou o futuro quando trouxe vocês, os Argonautas, para o campo de batalha. O futuro já mudou, embora não a ponto de podermos comemorar vitória.

– Como sabe de tudo isso?

– Eu próprio não sou daqui. Sou o Gabriel de uma outra realidade e estou ocupando o corpo espiritual daquele que existe aqui. Vim de uma realidade onde a espécie humana foi completamente extinta. Não pude salvar meu mundo e nada que eu venha a fazer poderá reverter esse destino. Não posso salvar meu mundo porque faço parte dos acontecimentos que o conduziram a esse destino. A única esperança de salvar meu mundo é mudando o destino de sete outras realidades, todas muito diferentes entre si. Cinco já foram salvas. Faltam duas. Essa é uma dessas duas. Salvando essas sete, acredito que mudarei o destino de todas as demais. Mas, somente vai funcionar se todas as sete forem salvas. O futuro é uma construção frágil e o destino de todas as realidades está interligado. Se falharmos aqui, existe o risco de tudo o que foi duramente conquistado ser novamente perdido.

– Porque Jasão? Porque nós?

– A forma como aconteceu o Apocalipse foi diferente em cada realidade. Não sei ao certo o que precisa ser feito para que a mudança desejada aconteça. Apostei em Dean Winchester e essa aposta vem dando resultado até onde ele não existe, como aqui, nesta realidade. Mas, você também é parte disso, Zetes. Conheço você de uma realidade em que Chad Murray é um mortal nascido nos dias de hoje.

– Eu, um simples mortal? Difícil de acreditar.

– Chad Murray cumpriu um papel importante na salvação de uma dessas realidade. Nela, seu destino também se cruzou com o do nyx Necker, mas lá eles não correram paralelos como aqui. Lá, eles tiveram uma interseção brusca. A sua presença neste grupo parece indicar que estamos no caminho certo.

– Bem, mas, se tudo isso é verdade, porque estamos perdendo tempo aqui? Para que perder tempo nesta incursão ao Inferno para salvar um único homem se o destino de todos no planeta está em jogo?

– Porque esse homem é parte essencial do que virá. A salvação desta realidade passa por ele. É preciso mudar o destino que foi destinado a Adam Winchester neste drama e, para isso, é necessário que sejam vocês, e não Balthazar, quem vai tirá-lo do Inferno.

– Balthazar?

– Um anjo. Agradecido e influenciado por Balthazar, Adam Winchester aceitará a proposta dos anjos e Miguel poderá caminhar sobre a Terra usando seu corpo.

– Vamos seguir em frente. Mas, saiba que ficarei de olho em você. Seja você um arcanjo ou o aesir Loki, não é alguém confiável. Saiba que programei o projetor para ser acionado automaticamente caso eu morra ou fique desacordado.

– E eu fico com esta espada por segurança. De acordo? Então vamos. O Inferno nos espera.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA PALEMON<strong>

Para interpretar o antigo armeiro, hoje projetista de algumas das mais engenhosas armas do exército americano, Palemon, filho de Hefestos, escalei o ator Robert Downey Jr, de 49 anos (2014), com o visual do último filme do Homem de Ferro. Verão que Palemon tem vários pontos em comum com Tony Stark.

O Zetes afirmou no capítulo 4 que "Hefestos parece que nasceu velho". Mas, isso porque Zetes aparenta ter menos de 30 (e pensa como alguém de menos de 30). Para ele (e muitos dos leitores), ter 50 anos é ser velho.

* * *

><p>15.11.2014<p> 


	9. A UM PASSO DO ALÉM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 6

A UM PASSO DO ALÉM

.

* * *

><p>MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA<p>

.

– Tem certeza que é aqui, Idmon? A caverna Idaion é onde o menino Zeus cresceu escondido dos olhos do pai, Cronos. Já atraía visitantes em nossa era e dá para ver que até hoje é um ponto turístico bastante movimentado. O lugar deve ter sido estudado por espeleólogos e arqueólogos por séculos. Não acha que se a entrada para o Hades fosse aqui já teria sido descoberta?

– Me desculpe, comandante, mas uma pergunta tão sem sentido só poderia ser feita por um mortal. Como você imagina que seja a entrada para o reino dos mortos? Um gigantesco portão, com Cérbero na entrada? Um caminho longo e sinuoso que avança por quilômetros no interior da montanha até chegar ao tal gigantesco portão, com Cérbero na entrada?

– Não sei. Talvez. Porque não?

– É uma entrada para ser usada pelos espectros dos mortos, não por pessoas vivas. Não pode detectada pelos sentidos dos seres vivos nem pela ciência dos homens.

– E como fazemos para abri-lo?

– O portal está sempre aberto para os mortos. Para os vivos, é preciso uma preparação. Mas, vamos esperar pelos outros. Estarão aqui em nove minutos. Eles .. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

– Idmon!

– O que houve? Você está bem?

– Hécate. Minha senhora me lembra que, quando Inferno reclama uma alma, uma alma lhe é devida.

– O que isso significa?

– Que para resgatar o homem que está no Inferno, um de nós deverá tomar o seu lugar. Um de nós não sairá vivo do Inferno.

– Qual de nós?

– Não consigo ver com clareza. A imagem não se estabiliza. Vejo apenas ondulações. Possibilidades. Nossas ações aqui estão mudando o que estava determinado de uma maneira que ainda não está definida. O futuro começa a ser reescrito e não apenas por nós. O quadro muda a todo instante, menos num aspecto. Uma decisão de Jasão determinará o novo futuro. Não só o nosso como o do mundo inteiro.

.

.

– Então, agora é Arcanjo Gabriel? Até há pouco era Loki. Há algo mais que queira nos revelar, Trickster? Dean Winchester não confiava em você e tampouco eu confio. O único motivo que temos para acreditar que o que você diz PODE ser verdade é que os anjos não se dariam ao trabalho de criar uma armadilha tão elaborada se fosse simplesmente para dar cabo de mim ou de meus camaradas semideuses. E também porque Idmon acredita em você e Idmon, apesar de tudo o que fez, ainda é um de nós.

– Tudo que eu quero é abortar o Apocalipse, Jasão. Farei tudo o que for necessário para impedir a extinção da humanidade porque sei o quanto os homens são importantes para meu Pai. Por eles, voltei-me contra meus Irmãos e me voltarei também contra vocês se colocarem a própria salvação na frente da salvação do mundo.

– Espero realmente que esteja dizendo a verdade desta vez, GA-BRI-EL, mas não espere que eu confie cegamente em você. Dito isso, vamos em frente. Cada minuto conta. E agora? Como fazemos para entrar no Hades?

– Kälï nos ajudará, Jasão. Idmon, convoque a deusa.

Idmon se concentra e recita um mantra. Seus olhos mudam de azuis para negros e ele ganha um par adicional de braços. Kälï se manifesta através de seu discípulo. Ela se volta para Gabriel e sua face mostra todo o esforço que a deusa está fazendo para controlara a fúria que a incendeia.

– De você eu só podia mesmo esperar mentiras e traição. Mas, essa de você ser um anjo extrapolou todos os limites. Um maldito ANJO? Você me enganou e me usou de uma forma ultrajante. Eu me sinto conspurcada. Isso não é algo que se perdoe, LOKI. Nem em mil anos.

– Ih! Conheço esse olhar de precisamos-discutir-nossa-relação. Mulheres. Humanas ou deusas, nisso elas são iguais. Eu não queria estar na sua pele, anjinho.

– Zetes, _Não. se. meta. aonde. não. foi. chamado_. Kälï, por favor. Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. Em particular.

– Não temos mais nada a conversar. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Eu quero que você DESAPAREÇA. Quero que MORRA. Estou profundamente decepcionada com você.

– Kälï, se você me deixar explicar. Você precisa entender que eu não tive escolha. Você nunca teria me escutado, para início de conversa, se eu tivesse revelado minha natureza desde o início. Para acreditar em mim, você precisava me conhecer e, para me conhecer, eu precisava me aproximar.

– Então, você mentiu para poder contar a verdade. Me enganou para mostrar que é alguém confiável. Percebe que isso não faz nenhum sentido. A única verdade é que tudo em você é falso. Tudo que sai da sua boca são mentiras.

– Kälï, não foram mentiras. Eu amo você.

– Eu não estou dizendo. Mentiras em cima de mentiras.

– Escutem vocês dois. Não temos tempo para isso agora. Kälï, como fazemos para atravessar o portal?

Kälï encara Jasão com ódio e extravasa sua fúria explodindo em chamas. Chamas intensas que só não atingem os mais próximos graças a seus reflexos rápidos de guerreiros.

– Desculpe minha falta de tato, deusa. O pouco que escutei me faz solidário com seu infortúnio amoroso. Este canalha não merece você. Tenho certeza que logo vai encontrar alguém bem melhor que ele.

– Falou o amoroso marido de Medéia.

– Escute aqui, eu tentei ser o melhor marido possível para Μηδεια.

– Você a humilhou quando trocou-a por uma mulher dez anos mais jovem e ela acabou se transformando numa psicopata assassina.

– Ela SEMPRE foi uma psicopata assassina e mesmo assim eu a amei.

– CHEGA! Parece até que nós já estamos no Inferno. Kälï, por favor, não temos o dia inteiro. Meus Irmãos podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

– Kälï, é o destino do mundo que está em jogo. É o seu e o nosso destino que estão em jogo.

– Vocês jamais chegariam aos níveis mais internos do Inferno em seus corpos físicos. É aqui que eu entro. Sou uma deusa da morte e posso separar seus espíritos de seus corpos físicos e depois reuni-los novamente. Seus corpos estarão protegidos da degradação, mas ainda estarão vulneráveis a agressões externas. Se os anjos destruírem seus corpos físicos, não terão um corpo para o qual voltar. O mesmo vale para seus corpos espirituais. Se morrerem no Inferno, permanecerão mortos.

– Enfrentaremos as criaturas infernais de mãos nuas?

– Normalmente é assim. Mas, é tudo uma questão de autoimagem. Os espectros dos mortos não precisam de roupas e caminham no Inferno sem elas, mas os espíritos dos vivos mantêm uma visão de si próprios que geralmente inclui algum tipo de indumentária. Um guerreiro que tenha uma arma integrada à visão que tem de si próprio pode recriar uma versão funcional desta arma ao entrar num plano espiritual. Resumindo, para todos os efeitos, vocês serão do outro lado quem acreditam ser e poderão fazer o que acreditam ser capazes.

– Creio que meu projetor holográfico pode manter os anjos afastados de nossos corpos físicos.

– Sim, com ele podemos mantê-los afastados da caverna e dos corpos físicos de vocês, mas não podemos impedir que entrem no Inferno atrás de nós. Existem outras entradas. Teremos que nos preocupar não só com os demônios, mas também com os anjos.

– Adam Winchester precisará de um corpo físico ao retornar. Poderia recriar um novo corpo idêntico ao antigo, mas ele continuaria a ser um alvo para os planos de meus Irmãos. Existe um corpo disponível que será mais adequado para aos nossos objetivos. Se me permitem, vou buscá-lo.

Poucos minutos depois, Gabriel retorna, tendo nos braços um homem inconsciente vestindo apenas o avental aberto nas costas comumente usado em hospitais.

– Mas, esse é Dean Winchester.

– Não, Jasão. Este não é o Dean Winchester das suas memórias. É o corpo de um homem nascido Jensen Ackles na realidade que foi a minha última parada antes desta. Eu o trouxe comigo com a ajuda de Kälï. A alma deixou o corpo e o corpo estava sendo mantido vivo por aparelhos. Ele não é descendente seu e, portanto, o corpo dele não pode ser usado por anjos sem sofrer rápida degeneração. Se prendermos a alma de Adam Winchester neste corpo, os anjos vão deixá-lo em paz.

– Mas, o Samuel ..

– O corpo dele também está imprestável para Lúcifer, mesmo que Lúcifer ainda não tenha se dado conta disto.

– Como assim?

– Lembram que Samuel precisou ter os órgãos internos transplantados em La Grande? Os órgãos vieram de um homem chamado Mark Lawson. Se Lúcifer ocupar o corpo, os órgãos recebidos de Mark Lawson serão destruídos em poucas horas e o corpo morrerá em seguida.

– Mas, se Lúcifer não puder usar o corpo de Sam, ele ficou sem alternativas.

– Existe ainda uma alternativa: você, Jasão. Ele virá atrás de você.

– Então, basta que me matem e a ameaça desaparecerá.

– Não, matá-lo não é a solução. Eles podem ressuscitá-lo, como pretendiam fazer com Adam. Precisamos de você vivo. Além disso, ainda não temos Adam vivo ligado ao corpo de Jensen Ackles.

– Pelo menos Sam vai ser deixado em paz.

– Duvido muito. Ele também pode ser morto e ressuscitado. Os dois lados vão querer usar Sam como objeto de barganha, seja com você, seja com Adam. Sam nunca correu tanto perigo.

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

Adam estava sendo acuado por toda uma horda de pequenos demônios na direção de um poço. Dezenas de monstrinhos de menos de 1 metro, armados com lanças pontudas de usavam para feri-lo sempre que podiam. Conseguira armar-se com duas daquelas lanças que arrancara do próprio corpo e as usava para mantê-los minimamente afastados. Mas, não se passava um minuto sequer sem que sofresse outra dolorosa estocada. Às vezes, era transpassado por uma ou até mais de uma lança. Queria estar vivo só para poder morrer.

Quando caiu no poço, se sentiu sendo rasgado. Havia ganchos engastados nas paredes de pedra. Ele ficava um tempo pendurado num conjunto deles até que sua pele e músculos se rasgassem e ele caísse mais alguns metros na direção de mais ganchos. Os monstrinhos ajudavam jogando pedras lá de cima. Tantas que era surpreendente que o poço não tivesse aterrado. As pedras forçavam a carne a cravar mais profundamente no metal. Mais e mais, até que a carne cedesse. E ele caísse. Novamente. E novamente. E novamente. Quanto se está vivo, o organismo tenta proteger o cérebro da dor, fazendo que o indivíduo mergulhe na inconsciência. Mas, essa benção é só para quem está vivo.

Adam se surpreendeu quando a chuva de pedras se interrompeu. Já quando todo seu corpo foi envolvido por um banho de óleo fervente, a surpresa não foi tão grande.

.

* * *

><p>GRAND CANYON<p>

.

Uma inesperada explosão devasta a mansão incrustada no rochedo lançando vidro e aço no fundo do canyon.

.

* * *

><p>As referências ao lugar onde os gregos acreditavam ser o Hades são muito vagas<p>

A caverna (Antron em grego) Idaion é onde Zeus teria passado a infância. Essa associação desta caverna específica com o Hades é contribuição minha.

Quem tiver curiosidade sobre a caverna veja:

watch?v=3vL6T_bHsJc&feature=player_embedded

* * *

><p>18.11.2014<p> 


	10. DO OUTRO LADO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 7

O OUTRO LADO

.

* * *

><p>MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA<p>

IDAION ANTRON, PLANO MATERIAL

.

– Sete homens e um destino.

– É bom ver que está de bom humor, Zetes. Não é todo mundo que entra no Inferno sorrindo.

– Chegou a hora, rapazes. Lembrem-se do que está em jogo. Tudo pronto, Palemon?

– Tudo. O projetor já está ligado. A bateria vai mantê-lo funcionando por uma semana. O que acham?

– Perfeito. Com essa redoma de proteção mística ao redor do ponto onde ficarão nossos corpos, anjo nenhum vai conseguir atravessar.

– E se eles simplesmente explodirem a caverna e toda ela desabar sobre nós?

– Zetes!

– É possível ou não é?

– O Zetes está certo. Talvez eu deva ficar para enfrentar meus Irmãos.

– Não é preciso. Eu mesma posso dar conta deles. Ou, pelo menos, posso morrer tentando.

– Kälï, ..

– Vamos seguir o plano original. Faça a sua parte, anjo. Deixe que eu faça a minha.

Kälï, ainda no corpo de Idmon, separa o corpo espiritual do corpo físico dos argonautas à medida que eles se deitam no chão frio da caverna e acomodam-se da melhor maneira possível. Jasão. Eufemo. Autólico. Palemon. Zetes.

Bem, com Zetes foi um pouco diferente. Quando seu corpo espiritual foi retirado, o corpo físico desvaneceu retomando a forma de ar e se dispersando. Do outro lado, Zetes ficou apavorado com a possibilidade de não poder retornar a uma forma física. Kälï precisou trazê-lo de volta ao plano material e, quando o fez, seu espírito novamente condensou ar na sua forma física habitual. Tranquilizado, Zetes reuniu-se mais uma vez aos companheiros no outro lado.

– Minha vez. Eu posso fazer sem sua ajuda, Kälï. Afinal, não é realmente meu corpo. Sabe agora que eu não tenho um corpo físico. Quanto a esse que estou ocupando ... Kälï, por tudo o que já fomos, peço que proteja o meu receptáculo. É um homem bom que não merece ser incinerado vivo por conta desta nossa briguinha.

Quando o arcanjo deixa o corpo, seu receptáculo desperta, completamente desorientado. Kälï toca sua testa e o põe para dormir. Feito isso, Kälï abandona o corpo de Idmon e se manifesta como chama. Idmon recupera o controle do corpo.

– É bom poder voltar a falar. Escutem. Posso aumentar a proteção da redoma de luz dando a ela resistência equivalente à de uma cúpula de aço. E fazer a bateria funcionar indefinidamente. Mesmo que a caverna desabe, a redoma nós protegerá.

Feito o encantamento, o vidente toma seu lugar ao lado dos companheiros.

.

.

* * *

><p>IDAION ANTRON, PLANO ESPIRITUAL<p>

.

Ao ter o espírito liberto do corpo, Idmon vê claramente o portal para o reino dos mortos. Tinha a aparência de uma grande porta circular, do tipo de correr e se encaixar, com um alisar coberto por símbolos místicos. Mesmo tendo natureza espiritual, parecia ser de madeira reforçada com metal. Estava escancarada, e, aparentemente, desprotegida. A única surpresa era sua localização. Abria horizontalmente, próximo ao teto da caverna no ponto onde a câmara era mais larga. Enquanto observava, os espectros de dois homens atravessaram o portal. Suspirou resignado e fechou os olhos, deixando-se conduzir através dela pelo que parecia uma corrente etérea de ar.

Ao atravessar o portal, ele se vê em um grande espaço aberto se estendendo até onde a vista alcançava. Olhando para cima, no entanto, um teto de pedra a não mais de 100 m de altura. Não chegava a ser surpresa, visto que o Hades sempre foi pensado como um mundo subterrâneo.

– Aqui estamos os sete novamente reunidos.

– Jasão, vejo que conjurou sua antiga espada.

– Sim, a espada que herdei de meu pai. A espada com que enfrentei todo um exército de guerreiros nascidos dos dentes do dragão morto por Cadmo.

– Jasão, na verdade você não chegou a usar sua espada contra nenhum daqueles guerreiros. Você seguiu o plano de Medéia e fez com que eles lutassem entre si até não restar nenhum.

– Obrigado por me lembrar, Zetes. Mas, de qualquer forma, era essa a espada que eu carregava e eu a herdei de meu pai.

– Já o Palemon conseguiu trazer junto o seu exoesqueleto.

– E sei que posso fazer muito mais. Vejam isso.

Palemon se concentra e surgem uma espada numa mão e uma metralhadora na outra. Concentra-se mais uma vez e surge um imenso tanque de guerra.

– Uau, Palemon. Isso é que é poder de fogo. Como você do nosso lado, não tem como não sairmos vitoriosos.

– Essa habilidade do Palemon é realmente um grande trunfo, mas não se enganem pensando que será fácil. Nossos adversários estão numa vantagem numérica astronômica e eles também têm seus truques. Não esqueçam que o submundo abriga seres de imenso poder e que os enfrentaremos em seu lugar de poder.

– Você não assumiu sua verdadeira forma, arcanjo.

– Não. Eu moldei meu corpo espiritual de forma a reproduzir a forma física de meu receptáculo. Não quero chamar mais atenção do que o necessário. Mesmo assim minha natureza não passará despercebida no Inferno.

– E está novamente com a sua espada.

– Sim. É minha companheira desde sempre. Acho que, ao ser criado por meu Pai, eu já empunhava uma espada. Zetes nunca teve a espada verdadeira nas mãos. Autólico não é o único a conhecer truques de prestidigitação.

– É essa sua autoimagem, Zetes? Chad Murray com asas de penas douradas.

– Porque a surpresa? Eu as ostentava quando você me conheceu. E quanto a você, Autólico? Parece que o Idmon estava certo afinal de contas. Ou, não teria aqui a sua nova aparência de quarentão.

– Eufemo, nem mesmo roupas?

– É como a Kälï explicou. Sempre achei roupas dispensáveis, salvo como proteção contra o frio. Mais da metade da minha vida passei em alguma cama sem nenhuma roupa. Como o anjo jogou na minha cara, fui a maior parte da minha vida um fanfarrão patético. Não seria de se esperar que eu aparecesse aqui paramentado como um guerreiro.

– Você é o nosso timoneiro, Eufemo. Mostre um pouco de compostura. É você quem vai nos apontar o caminho que devemos seguir para encontrar o tal de Adam. Eu não quero passar os próximos dias olhando para o seu traseiro, mesmo reconhecendo que é muito bonito.

– Pronto, resolvido nosso pequeno problema.

– Palemon, mesmo vendo, ainda acho inacreditável a facilidade com que você consegue conjurar o que quer que imagine. Como essas roupas que criou para o Eufemo.

– Elas se parecem bastante com o tipo de traje que usávamos na expedição da Argo.

– Pelo menos, é como eu lembro que eram.

– Seguimos no tanque de guerra?

– Não! Somos Argonautas. Vamos em grande estilo. Vamos na Argo.

Palemon usa sua excepcional memória para recriar a nave Argo, peça por peça, em todos os seus detalhes, por mais insignificantes que fossem. A diferença era o tamanho, bem menor no comprimento, mais adequado a uma tripulação de apenas sete homens. A Argo original contava com mais de cem tripulantes, entre guerreiros, remadores e marujos.

Palemon sorri, orgulhoso da sua criação.

.

.

INFERNO

.

Adam abre os olhos e vê o rosto sorridente do demônio Crowley bem próximo ao seu. Seu corpo está mais uma vez íntegro e, pela primeira vez desde que foi arrastado para o Inferno, ele não sente dor nem desconforto. Nem fome nem sede. Na verdade, sente uma inédita sensação de bem estar.

– Que bom que acordou. Estávamos ficando preocupados. Venha conosco, Adam Campbell Winchester, bravo caçador de demônios.

– Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

– Eu me chamo Crowley e quero ser seu amigo.

– Não sou amigo de demônios.

– Todo mundo precisa de um amigo. Principalmente aqui. Eu botei aqueles diabretes para correr e tirei você daquele poço. Sou ou não sou seu amigo?

– Diga logo o que quer de mim.

– Quero apenas tornar a sua estadia aqui conosco o mais prazerosa possível. Um homem especial como você não devia sofrer o destino dos amaldiçoados, dos condenados à danação eterna. Eles mereceram esse destino. Praticaram monstruosidades contra seus semelhantes. Usaram de engodos para trazer o desespero a quem confiara neles. Mataram e mutilaram sem o menor remorso. Esse não é o seu caso. Você nem merecia estar aqui. Seu lugar é no Paraíso.

– É verdade. Tudo que eu sempre quis foi proteger as pessoas. O pacto demoníaco que fiz foi para salvar meu irmão. Eu queria protegê-lo.

– Sim, eu acredito. Foi tudo por amor a seu irmão. Um amor tão grande e tão bonito. Um amor que eu ousaria dizer até um pouco .. exagerado.

– O que está tentando insinuar, demônio? Eu amava meu irmão, sim. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Eu aceitei vir para cá, sofrer todos esses tormentos, para protegê-lo.

– Sim, tudo isso por conta desse amor tão puro! Mas, me diga, Adam. Estamos só nós dois aqui. Dois amigos trocando ideias. Pode ser sincero comigo. Acredita mesmo que o amor que sentia por Sam era tão somente .. fraternal? Porque esconder de si mesmo o verdadeiro nome desse sentimento tão intenso: DE-SE-JO.

– Bastardo maldito! Não vai conseguir sujar meus sentimentos por meu irmão.

– Adam, nunca ouviu falar que toda forma de amar vale a pena?

– Eu sei a verdade sobre meus sentimentos e sei que não havia nada de sujo ou de pervertido neles.

– Digamos que eu acredite. E quais seriam os verdadeiros sentimentos de seu irmão por você? Você sabe?

– Mais joguinhos? Não vai me abalar com suas insinuações sórdidas.

– Palavras talvez não o abalem. Mas, e saber que o seu sacrifício foi inútil?

– O que está querendo dizer?

– Que você morreu, mas isso não salvou Samuel. Ele está aqui, no Inferno, onde é o lugar de uma cria de Azazel.

– NÃO! É MENTIRA SUA. O SAM NÃO ESTÁ AQUI.

– Está. E você vai poder vê-lo com seus próprios olhos.

Adam percebe pela primeira vez uma porta no ambiente, que agora parece ser simplesmente uma sala com paredes, teto e piso imaculadamente brancos e intensamente iluminada por uma luz fria azulada. Crowley vai até a porta e a abre, dando passagem para que Sam entre. Sam está com o corpo suado e os cabelos desgrenhados, mas exibe a face serena e um sorriso inocente no rosto. Está complemente nu. Adam fica perturbado com o sorriso cada vez menos inocente que Sam dirige a ele.

– Vou deixá-lo a sós com seu querido irmão. Devem estar ansiosos para matar as saudades depois de tanto tempo.

Adam se assusta ao ver que Sam vai se mostrando cada vez mais excitado à medida que caminha em sua direção. A iluminação também vai mudando. De levemente azulada para um vermelho cada vez mais intenso.

– Senti muito a sua falta, irmão. Eu amo você. Você não imagina o quanto.

Adam recua até dar com as costas na parede. O sorriso na face de Sam é um sorriso de predador.

.

* * *

><p>24.11.2014<p> 


	11. AFUNDANDO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 8

AFUNDANDO

.

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES<p>

DOIS DIAS ANTES DA REUNIÃO NA MANSÃO PALEMON

.

Sam abre lentamente aos olhos maldizendo a luz do sol que entrava pela persiana levantada. Levou as duas mãos à cabeça, que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Então veio a sensação do estômago se contorcendo e de suas entranhas sendo viradas do avesso. Engoliu em seco, tentando evitar que o conteúdo do estômago chegasse à boca. Mas, foi só o tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso sanitário. Depois de finalmente esvaziar o estômago até do que não tinha posto ali, deixou-se ficar por lá mesmo. Deitado no chão frio do banheiro apenas de camiseta e cueca.

Estava se sentindo péssimo, como nunca antes em toda a sua vida. Teve momentos em que chegou a pensar que fosse morrer. Mas, é claro que isso não aconteceu. Afinal, ninguém morre de um simples porre. Bem, tem gente que toma um porre e morre atropelado ou se mete a dirigir e sofre um desastre fatal de carro. Ele não teve essa sorte. Quem manda se embriagar na segurança de um quarto de hotel?

Mas, _simples _certamente não era o adjetivo correto. Foi um _SENHOR_ porre. O maior da sua vida. Um porre homérico de quase uma semana. Precisava calar as vozes. Precisava parar os pesadelos. Era beber até entrar em coma alcoólico ou dar um tiro na cabeça. Pelo jeito, seu desejo de morrer não era tão forte quanto imaginara.

Devia saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde o estoque de bebidas terminaria. Pensou ter comprado bebida suficiente para um mês. Acabara com todo ele em .. _o quê_? Uma semana? Menos? Droga, não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Não sabia quanto tempo mais até curar aquela maldita ressaca. Não sabia quanto tempo até as vozes voltarem. Até voltar a ser obrigado a afogar novamente as vozes em álcool.

Um bom tempo se passou antes que ele finalmente se levantasse. Ainda não estava se sentindo bem. Tonteira, enjôo, fome, sede, cabeça latejando. Tudo junto. Lavou a boca e em seguida o rosto, sem coragem de erguer a cabeça e encarar o espelho. A lembrança de Adam sorrindo passou pela sua mente, mas ele afastou a imagem. Já estava se sentindo suficientemente mal. Sentiu a boca seca e o estômago roncar de fome. Fez uma careta ao apertar o estômago vazio. Mas, muito pior era o vazio em sua alma. A sensação de estar sozinho no mundo. A sensação de que não havia ninguém em nenhum lugar do mundo que se importasse se ele estava vivo ou não. Jasão? Este não dava as caras há uma semana. Devia estar se divertindo com alguma vadia. Devia saber que não podia mesmo contar com ele.

Melhor assim.

Mas, por mais que desejasse morrer, há formas e formas de se matar. A pior de todas era com certeza tomar um porre, acordar com uma ressaca federal e ser torturado até morte por um estômago vazio. Decidiu ir a uma lanchonete e tomar café. Depois pensaria em outra forma menos dolorosa de se matar.

.

Sam já tinha tomado uma caneca grande de café e dois waffles com geléia, e estava aguardando a atendente trazer mais dois, quando notou um cara alto encostado no balcão olhando ostensivamente para ele. Primeiro, fingiu que não tinha notado os olhares, mas parecia que o sujeito, além de inconveniente, também era persistente. A vontade de ir até ele e quebrar a cara do sujeito era grande, mas preferiu ser civilizado e simplesmente sair da lanchonete. Afinal, não podia sair por aí batendo em tudo que é gay que olhasse com interesse para ele.

Constatou com surpresa e irritação que o sujeito estava acompanhando-o à distância. Lembrou ser esse um bom motivo para odiar Los Angeles. Parou e ficou aguardando para ver até onde ia a ousadia do sujeito. Não acreditou quando o homem ao passar por ele, o encarou por alguns segundos, sorriu e falou com uma voz ao mesmo tempo rouca e melodiosa.

– Vem comigo.

De onde estavam, podia-se ver a cerca de 100 m a majestosa estrutura do píer de _Venice Beach_. O dia estava bonito, com o céu muito azul e sem nuvens. Apesar do sol, soprava um vento frio e havia poucas pessoas na praia. O homem seguiu na direção da praia, e, ao pisar na areia, tirou o tênis de corrida e as meias e os abandonou ali mesmo. Sem olhar para trás e sem diminuir o passo, continuou caminhando pela faixa de areia em direção ao mar.

Sam não acreditou quando se viu seguindo o homem como este havia sugerido. Menos ainda quando se abaixou e recolheu os tênis e as meias largados na areia pelo estranho. E quando se deu conta de que em nenhum momento deixara de acompanhar com o olhar o homem que se afastava. A irritação que sentira minutos antes desaparecera. Assim como desapareceram a dor de cabeça e o mal-estar. Sentia-se .. bem. Bem até demais. Quando retomou a caminhada, seguindo as pegadas do outro, sentia-se apenas curioso e com uma vaga sensação de encantamento.

Parou um pouco antes da linha de areia molhada. O homem tinha tirado a camiseta e o short e entrado de sunga no mar. Estava agora atrás da linha de arrebentação. Sam largou o tênis e as meias que recolhera ao lado do short, da camiseta e do MP4 que o outro deixara para trás. Apesar da distância e do outro não ter gritado, escutou claramente quando ele disse:

– Não precisa ter medo, Sam. Venha! Entre no mar.

Sam sabia nadar, mas entrara poucas vezes no mar e já fazia muito tempo que o fizera. Um pensamento ensaiou formar-se em sua mente, mas descartou-o antes que tomasse forma. A consciência de que algo estava muito errado e de que estava em perigo. O homem acenou para Sam como se fossem grandes amigos, incentivando-o a entrar no mar. O homem sorria e parecia verdadeiramente feliz. Aquela felicidade era contagiante e Sam sorriu só de ver o sorriso do homem. Sorriu ao ver o sorriso de .. Adam.

Eram novamente garotos e seu irmão o estava chamando. Não havia o que temer. Adam o protegeria. Adam sempre o protegeria. Com ele, estaria seguro.

Tirou as botas e as meias, depois a jaqueta e a camiseta e se lançou decidido no mar. Enfrentou as ondas, ignorando o frio da água. Mergulhou, furando a onda e nadou na direção ao irmão que sorria à distância. Seu corpo estremeceu de frio, mas ele não se intimidou.

No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse e aumentasse o ritmo das braçadas, não conseguia se aproximar de Adam. Estava fraco. Tinha se alimentado mal na semana anterior. A água estava ainda mais fria longe da arrebentação. Não demorou para sentir-se exausto. Olhou em torno e já não via Adam. Olhou para trás e constatou que estava a uma distância considerável da praia. Decidiu voltar, mas sentiu os braços e as pernas dormentes. Recomeçou com as braçadas, mas parecia não sair do lugar.

Veio o pânico. A certeza de que ia morrer.

Ao afundar engolindo água, pensou ver um homem-peixe vindo em sua direção.

E, então, a escuridão.

.

.

TRÊS HORAS DEPOIS

.

– Tudo certo. Já cuidei de Sam Winchester. Pode ficar descansado. Ele não vai mais causar problemas.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

– A Argo é um barco. E onde estamos não há água.

– É um birreme grego e não simplesmente um _barco_. Uma obra-prima da técnica antiga de navegação em mar aberto. Rápida e fácil de manobrar. E não precisamos de água. Não escutou a explicação de Kälï? Não estamos no plano físico. Aqui tudo é moldado pela força de vontade e pela imaginação. E nisto, eu, Palemon, vou imbatível. Quem você acha que foi o responsável por colocar o primeiro homem na Lua e trazê-lo em segurança?

– Sendo assim, só nos resta embarcar. Eufemo, acredita ser capaz de nos conduzir ao Adam?

– Recebi de meu pai, Poseidon, o dom de caminhar sobre as águas e o de conduzir qualquer barco a seu porto de destino. Não saberia dizer se funcionaria se estivéssemos dentro do tanque de guerra, mas uma vez que eu acredite que estamos num barco, e acredito que estou, eu POSSO. Posso conduzir a Argo até o homem Adam Winchester não importa aonde ele esteja.

– Então, amigos, subam a bordo, baixem a vela e deixem o vento por minha conta.

A grande vela é insuflada pelo sopro de Zetes e a nave alça vôo. Em poucos minutos já avistam, ao longe, o Estige, o primeiro dos rios que marcam o limite entre o reino dos vivos e o dos mortos.

Desde que seu espectro ainda não tenha cruzado o Estige, um homem morto pode ser trazido de volta à vida. Não chega a ser incomum que um afogado, tecnicamente morto, seja reanimado após uma respiração boca a boca ou uma massagem cardíaca. Mesmo que já esteja no barco de Caronte e já tenha pago um óbulo ao barqueiro pela travessia, este não pode impedir o espectro de desembarcar.

Uma vez que o barco se afaste da margem, a volta não é mais possível.

Para garantir que espíritos desorientados de vivos não entrem, mas, principalmente, que os espectros de mortos nunca saiam do Hades, o Estige é guardado por Cérbero, o cão infernal de três cabeças, grande com um mastodonte. Quem tentar passar despercebido pelo guardião do submundo acaba surpreendido por não saber que Cérbero dorme com os olhos abertos e os mantêm fechados quando acordado. O fato de serem espectros ou espíritos não oferece proteção. Cérbero pode destroçar seus corpos espirituais e trazer-lhes a extinção final, a morte dentro da morte.

A Argo seguia veloz na direção do Estige quando se vê obrigada a enfrentar o seu primeiro desafio. Cérbero avança, tentando forçar a nave a mudar sua direção. Ele passa a perseguir a nave como um cachorro costuma perseguir automóveis. Com uma agilidade e uma velocidade inacreditáveis, ele facilmente emparelha com a nave e dá seguidos saltos, tentando destroçá-la a dentadas.

Naquele trecho, ainda próximo ao portal de entrada, não havia como a Argo subir para uma cota acima da que já se encontrava. A crença generalizada de que o Hades existia abaixo da superfície do planeta, no interior da Terra, moldava a dimensão espiritual habitada pelos espectros dos mortos como uma gigantesca caverna. Ali, o teto da câmara era relativamente baixo.

Cérbero salta e sua cabeça central se choca com violência contra o casco da Argo. A nave inteira estremece sob o terrível impacto e perde o prumo, com a proa sendo projetada para baixo e para a direita. O casco não chega a partir-se, mas todos que estavam a bordo são lançados bruscamente para cima. Nem todos, no entanto, têm a sorte de se manter dentro da nave. Jasão e Autólico são projetados para fora.

Zetes assume o encargo de salvar a Argo e os companheiros que permaneceram a bordo de um catastrófico choque contra o solo rochoso. Sua forma etérea luta para reerguer a proa e para estabilizar a trajetória da nave.

Cérbero se apressa a se posicionar de forma a interceptar a trajetória de Jasão que, ao ver que segue em queda livre na direção da boca aberta da cabeça central do monstro, empunha sua espada com ambas as mãos, sobre a própria cabeça. Podia não sobreviver, mas não ia deixar barato. Estava determinado a causar o máximo de danos ao guardião do submundo.

Autólico manobra sua trajetória de queda de forma a cair nas águas profundas do Estige. O choque contra a superfície do rio é violento, já que o ângulo de queda não foi o mais adequado. Apesar da sensação de ter se chocado contra uma parede de concreto, ele comemora não estar realmente ferido. Ao tentar alcançar a superfície turbulenta do rio, no entanto, é agarrado por dezenas de mãos que o puxam para baixo.

São os espectros dos mortos que chegaram ao Estige sem que seus corpos tenham recebido ritos fúnebres apropriados ou que acreditam que assim será. Quando o próprio morto acredita que ninguém colocará uma moeda sob sua língua na preparação de seu corpo para sua viagem definitiva, seu espectro não tem como pagar a travessia na barca de Caronte. Os que tentam atravessar a nado, submergem e vagam eternamente desorientados no fundo do leito do rio.

Autólico luta desesperadamente para se libertar, mas percebe que, pela força, jamais sairá dali.

.

* * *

><p>Os leitores habituais (de memória prodigiosa) vão lembrar que, em EPÍLOGO VIDA 6, o corpo de Jay Padalecki foi encontrado no píer de Venice Beach. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.<p>

* * *

><p>28.11.2014<p> 


	12. SOMBRAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 9

SOMBRAS

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

Adam, chorando, abraça o íncubo que ele acredita ser seu irmão. Enquanto aperta o corpo do outro contra o seu, tenta proteger-se daquele comportamento que não combinava em nada com seu irmão e com tudo o que sempre foram um para o outro.

Adam tenta manter-se impassível e ignorar as obscenidades que o demônio lhe sussurra ao ouvido. Tenta ignorar a mão que o outro insiste em passar sobre seu corpo de forma libidinosa. Tenta evitar que a língua do outro atravesse a parede de seus dentes cerrados. Mas, como evitar sentir-se destroçado ao ver que seu amado irmão fora corrompido pelo Inferno?

_'Sammy, o que fizeram com você? Não é você falando. Eu sei que não é você.'_

Vendo que não está tendo sucesso na tentativa de excitar Adam, o íncubo afrouxa o abraço, abaixa a cabeça e anda em direção ao canto oposto da sala, onde se senta abraçando as pernas. Ao voltar seu olhar para Adam, sua face é novamente a de um garoto inocente e desamparado. Quando abre a boca, sua fala sai entrecortada por soluços e longos períodos de choro.

– Adam. Eu digo que te amo e você me rejeita? Eu fui usado, Adam. Pelas criaturas mais repulsivas que você possa imaginar. De maneiras que fazem com que eu sinta nojo de mim mesmo. Que me fazem desejar a morte. Não essa, claro. Aquela em que alcançamos a paz. Se eu estivesse vivo e passasse por um centésimo de tudo isso, provavelmente já teria me matado porque ninguém consegue continuar vivendo com esse tipo de lembrança. Quando abracei você, eu só queria lembrar o que é ser tocado com amor. Eu precisava me sentir amado. Mas, você também sente nojo de mim. E isso, eu não posso aguentar.

A cada palavra que escuta, Adam sente o coração sendo rasgado um pouco mais. Ele corre para abraçar Sam, mas o íncubo o empurra para longe.

– Você me rejeitou quando eu mais precisava do seu carinho. Agora sou eu quem não quer o seu toque. Você nunca mais vai tocar em mim. Eles vão me levar de volta, eu sei. Para ser novamente abusado por aquelas .. coisas. O melhor que você tem a fazer é me esquecer Adam. Já que não tem como me proteger, o melhor é que você me esqueça.

Aproveitando que Adam está paralisado pelo impacto daquelas palavras, o íncubo levanta e sai correndo pela porta, que se fecha com estrondo. Quando Adam alcança a porta, esta e, em seguida, a própria sala, deixam de existir. Novamente sozinho no escuro, Adam escuta pavorosos gritos de desespero. Adam não tem dúvidas que é Sam quem está gritando. E agora, é o próprio Adam que grita, com o coração destroçado por culpa e remorso.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Segundos antes de mergulhar no interior da boca do cão, Jasão é salvo por Gabriel que, manobrando com habilidade suas poderosas asas, envolve Jasão com os braços e arremete para cima, para longe da boca monstruosa que se fecha contra o vazio.

Após deixar Jasão no convés da Argo, Gabriel investe contra Cérbero, usando sua voz como arma contra o guardião do submundo. Cães escutam frequências inaudíveis para os seres humanos. O arcanjo, ao gritar numa frequência ultrassônica, causa uma dor insuportável que faz o cão bater em retirada, com o rabo entre as pernas.

Zetes conseguira garantir o pouso seguro da Argo, mas o esforço fora excessivo e esgotara suas forças. Zetes sente sua vista escurecer e seu corpo perder substância até desaparecer por completo.

A nave ainda nem pousara e Palemon já reconstruíra os pontos onde os danos eram visíveis. Uma vez a nave no chão, se apressa a identificar os pontos que ainda precisavam de reparo. Desta vez, seria menos fiel ao projeto original. Metal reforçado no lugar de madeira. Sabia que precisavam sair logo dali. Não existiam lugares verdadeiramente seguros no submundo.

No fundo do Estige, Autólico luta para afastar o medo que havia tomado conta de sua mente, impedindo-o de pensar claramente. Os lamentos dos mortos instilavam desespero e desesperança em sua alma e aqueles sentimentos estavam minando sua capacidade de raciocínio. Seu maior trunfo sempre fora sua prodigiosa inteligência e precisava mais do nunca pô-la a serviço da própria sobrevivência.

Sua vida sempre tivera o dinheiro como eixo. Sempre buscara cercar-se de riquezas: gado na antiguidade, ouro no passado, sofisticados títulos de alto rendimento oferecidos pelo mercado financeiro nos dias de hoje. Acostumara-se a pensar que o dinheiro compra tudo. E não estava sendo cínico. Sabia, mais do que ninguém, o poder que o dinheiro tinha no mundo dos vivos. Mas, não estava mais no mundo dos vivos. Estava no Hades, no fundo do Estige, cercado de mortos que ...

Autólico teria dado um grande sorriso se não precisasse prender o fôlego. Dinheiro podia parecer inútil no mundo dos mortos. Mas, não era. Uma moeda era a diferença entre entrar no Hades e cumprir o destino de todos os mortais ou vagar desesperado na fronteira dos dois reinos, sem pertencer a nenhum. Em nenhum outro lugar, uma simples moeda valia tanto quanto na fronteira do reino dos mortos.

Autólico busca em suas roupas moedas de ouro. Se era verdade que naquele plano tinha à sua disposição os elementos que faziam parte de sua autoimagem, seus bolsos jamais ficariam vazios de moedas. Moedas que os espectros precisavam desesperadamente para escapar da eternidade no fundo do Estige. Autólico distribui moedas para os espectros até ver-se livre das mãos que o mantinham no fundo do rio.

Mas, é um alívio provisório. Antes mesmo de chegar à superfície, novas mãos vêm ao seu encontro. O número de mortos insepultos era infinito, o Estige era um rio largo e ele estava longe das margens. Autólico mal consegue capturar um pouco de ar antes de ser novamente arrastado para o fundo. Ele repete a estratégia uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, ao emergir, encontra as mãos fortes de Eufemo que o arranca das águas.

O dom de Eufemo, de caminhar sobre a superfície das águas, impedia que ele fosse puxado para baixo pelas mãos que se erguiam aos milhares do fundo do rio. Autólico consegue acomodar-se sobre os ombros de Eufemo e logo ambos estão em segurança do outro lado do rio.

Ao aproximarem da Argo já reparada, são recebidos por Idmon e Palemon. Autólico não consegue esconder a surpresa quando um Idmon sorridente e aparentemente amigável investe com uma adaga contra o seu abdômen e ela se parte contra a sua pele.

– Que diabos .. ?

– Eu não disse que ..

Autólico não esperou que o bruxo completasse a frase. Um murro bem dado derruba Idmon e faz com que um filete de sangue escorra pelo canto de sua boca.

Aquilo era de certa forma surpreendente e a constatação disso não passou despercebida de nenhum deles. A forma como seus corpos espirituais reagiam da mesma forma que seus corpos físicos reagiriam. Seria porque ainda viam a si mesmos como seres materiais? Era assim porque estavam condicionados a esperar que assim fosse? Se passassem a ver a si mesmos como seres espirituais será que o braço de Autólico não atravessaria Idmon e este seria incapaz de sentir o golpe? Mas, estas questões filosóficas teriam que esperar.

– Não acredito que esse cretino tentou me matar.

– Calma, Autólico. Você não correu nenhum risco. Idmon estava apenas demonstrando que agora arma alguma pode penetrar na sua pele. Você mergulhou no Estige - e saiu dele - estando vivo. O fato de nossos corpos serem espirituais não altera a nossa condição de vivos. Quando um homem vivo é lançado no Estige, sai dele invulnerável. Como aconteceu com Aquiles.

– Ele não tinha certeza absoluta que seria assim. Por isso fez o teste com a faca. Eu podia estar morto agora. E morrer no Hades é o que de pior pode acontecer a uma pessoa. É a extinção. A morte definitiva.

– Aaii!. Você tem uma mão pesada, sabia? Estou com o queixo todo dolorido. E você está sendo injusto. Eu tinha certeza, SIM. Esqueceu que vejo o futuro?

– Você foi pego de surpresa pelo meu murro. Confessa que foi. O que aconteceu? Não consegue mais ver o futuro imediato?

– É verdade que seu murro me pegou de surpresa. Eu também não pressenti o ataque de Cérbero. Ainda tenho visões do futuro, mas elas estão erráticas. Não posso, como fazia antes, dizer exatamente quando cada uma acontecerá. Mas, eu realmente eu vi uma lança arremessada por um demônio quebrar-se contra o seu peito. Eu não arriscaria a sua vida. Não arriscaria a vida de nenhum de vocês.

– Desculpe, mas não acredito em você.

– Que motivo eu teria para matá-lo?

– Você previu que um de nós não sairia vivo do Inferno. Mas, não sabe qual de nós. Não está acostumado a não saber o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo .. bruxo. Talvez não queira arriscar. Um de nós morto e sua profecia estará cumprida. Essa sina estaria automaticamente afastada dos demais e, o que realmente interessa, de você. Você não precisaria mais ter MEDO.

– Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça. Mas, estou vendo que passou pela sua. Não me julgue por você mesmo. Sempre foi egoísta, sempre colocou seus próprios interesses na frente de tudo e de todos. Sempre roubou no jogo. Porque agora seria diferente? Agora que o que está em jogo é sua própria vida?

Eufemo precisou segurar Autólico para que ele não esmurrasse Idmon até desfigurar-lhe o rosto.

– Eu já tinha um motivo para matá-lo e você acaba de me dar outro.

– Não banque o valentão comigo, Autólico. Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho indefeso.

– Está me ameaçando, Idmon?

– Não. Apenas apresentando um fato.

– CHEGA! JÁ TIVERAM UMA AMOSTRA DO QUE NOS ESPERA. E MAL ATRAVESSAMOS A FRONTEIRA DO HADES. VAMOS. TODOS A BORDO!

O comando de Jasão encerra a discussão. Mas, outro bate-boca começa em seguida.

Estavam discutindo se deviam ou não sair à procura de Zetes, quando a forma adormecida de Chad Murray começa a tornar-se visível no convés da Argo. Visível, mas ainda intangível. As tentativas que fizeram para acordá-lo somente dispersavam sua forma. Ele ficaria desacordado até bem depois da Argo voltar a alçar vôo.

.

.

* * *

><p>IDAION ANTRON<p>

.

O sol poente projetava a sombra da mulher no interior da caverna. Em seguida, havia somente a sombra e não mais a mulher a quem a sombra pertencia. Uma sombra que existia por si só e que serpenteia despercebida pelo chão da caverna até um canto escuro. É neste canto escuro, onde a luz não era suficiente para gerar sombras, que voltamos a encontrar a mulher.

A mulher tinha a pele muito clara e longos cabelos negros, que usava presos em um gracioso rabo-de-cavalo trançado ao estilo grego. Negra também era a comprida e pesada capa com capuz que cobria seu corpo nu e ocultava seus pés descalços. Negros eram seus pensamentos e o seu coração.

Ela sorriu ao pensar que teria finalmente a sua vingança. Sua implacável e definitiva vingança.

.

* * *

><p>01.12.2014<p> 


	13. O RIO DA ETERNA AFLIÇÃO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 10

O RIO DA ETERNA AFLIÇÃO

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

O Hades não é o Inferno.

O Hades não é um lugar de regozijo, mas também não é um lugar de sofrimento. Os espectros dos mortos que perambulam pelo Hades não são movidos por paixões nem por culpas. Eles as deixaram para trás. Ao cruzarem os grandes rios que cortam o mundo inferior, as emoções que os motivavam em vida foram removidas. Eles não têm desejos nem necessidades. Para eles, não existe tempo. A história deles acabou. Estão mortos. Simples assim.

O primeiro dos grandes rios, o Estige, é a verdadeira fronteira entre o reino dos vivos e o reino dos mortos. É um rio largo e profundo e, para atravessá-lo, é preciso entregar uma moeda ao barqueiro Caronte, para pagar a travessia até a outra margem. A moeda que paga a travessia deve ser posta sob a língua do morto no seu ritual fúnebre. Ou lançada em um curso d'água pronunciando em voz alta o nome do morto, na ausência do corpo. Essa é a regra. Segue em frente no além-vida quem pode pagar a travessia.

A passagem pelo Aqueronte, o _rio da eterna aflição_, livra os mortos dos sentimentos negativos associados aos males que lhes foram infringidos pelas ações dos outros. Suas águas lavam as dores de amores não correspondidos ou abortados, a revolta pelas injustiças de que foram vítimas, o inconformismo pelas iniquidades do mundo e da sociedade, as dores infligidas ao corpo pela violência do mundo, os sofrimentos vindos de doenças do corpo e da mente. O Aqueronte tira dos mortos os atenuantes para as suas ações e expõe à consciência do morto quem ele realmente foi e todo o mal que foi capaz de praticar.

Todos somos em algum momento vítimas de algo de que não tivemos culpa, mas depois optamos por nos tornarmos protetores ou carrascos de outras vítimas da mesma injustiça. Conhece a ti mesmo. Mesmo que depois da tua morte.

O Cócito, o _rio do planto e do lamento_, liberta os homens de suas culpas. Tanto as auto-impostas quanto aquelas que nos são atribuídas pelos outros, quer sejam justas ou não. No caminho entre o Aqueronte e o Cócito, os mortos encaram as consequências de suas ações em vida, mas não enfrentam um julgamento que não o próprio. Sejam inocentes ou culpados, estejam ou não arrependidos, ao atravessarem o Cócito, estarão livres do remorso e não mais serão castigados por seus erros e crimes.

A passagem pelo Flegetonte livra os mortos de suas paixões sejam elas positivas ou negativas. Amor, ambição, espírito de aventura, sede de poder, fome de conhecimento, desejo de vingança ou aspiração à santidade. Tudo o que inflama a alma e motiva o ser humano a seguir em frente precisa ser extinto porque a morte é extinção dos desejos.

O Flegetonte é um rio de fogo e nele as paixões ardem até sua completude para, finalmente, se extinguirem, apaziguando o espírito. No Flegetonte, os mortos experimentam por um momento a concretização de suas paixões e descobrem o que significava viver aquele forte desejo e até onde ele os levaria se realizados em vida. Uma vez vivenciados intensamente, mesmo que na morte, esses desejos podem ser transcendidos, para serem, então, definitivamente abandonados.

Finalmente, o Letes. O _rio do esquecimento_ apaga dos mortos a sua identidade e todas as lembranças de tudo que fizeram de bom ou de mal. Lembrar é uma forma de viver e o Hades é o reino definitivo dos mortos.

Atravessando o Letes, chega-se ao Hades propriamente dito. Ali, espectros sem identidade e sem memórias vagarão eternamente sem dores nem alegrias. Esse é o verdadeiro sentido de estar morto.

.

O Hades não é o Inferno. A vida humana é curta e limitada. Não existe nenhum motivo para que o castigo por um ato efêmero seja eterno, já que o sofrimento que causou também não foi eterno. Ao cruzarem o Letes, os atos dos mortos só persistem na lembrança dos vivos.

E sempre fora assim para todos. Foi assim até Eles surgirem.

Eles. Os Deuses. Eles passaram a determinar o que era certo e o que era errado. Eles eram eternos, ou assim se imaginavam, e decidiram que injúrias contra eles deviam ser punidas com sofrimento eterno.

O deus da guerra achava que matar o inimigo no campo de batalha era o certo. Um deus da paz talvez achasse errado, mas simplesmente _não existia_ um deus da paz. Nunca existiu um deus da paz. No mundo, imperava a lei do mais forte e só os mais fortes sobreviviam. A justiça do olho por olho alimentava as _vendettas_ de clãs ou de famílias. Mate agora ou morra amanhã. Se as opções se resumiam a matar ou morrer, matar não era considerado errado.

A deusa do amor achava certo que as pessoas se entregassem aos seus desejos sem medir as consequências. A deusa da caça e da lua valorizava a castidade e exigia punição para quem não respeitasse quem fez a escolha pela castidade. A deusa do fogo familiar pregava a fidelidade conjugal e a punição exemplar dos adúlteros. Era impossível agradar às três deusas simultaneamente e, portanto, nenhuma das três opções era intrinsecamente errada. Tudo dependia das circunstâncias.

Quando o assunto é amor e sexo, humano ou deus, atire a primeira pedra quem nunca errou. Talvez não exista mesmo o certo e o errado nesta questão.

Roubar era errado, mas era certo o seu vizinho ter e você não? Era certo a sua aldeia morrer de fome, se existia comida em abundância na aldeia vizinha. Muitos povos viviam da pirataria. Era a base da sua cultura. Não muito diferente das aves marinhas que investiam umas contra as outras para roubar-lhes o produto da pesca. As gaivotas merecem a danação eterna no Inferno? Errado ou não, havia um deus patrono dos ladrões.

Existem muitos criminosos porque existem muitas leis. Se todas as leis fossem abolidas, não existiriam criminosos. Se não reconhecemos o pecado, a punição não se justifica.

Mas, havia uns poucos atos que eram reconhecidos como errados por todos. Considerar-se superior ou buscar equiparar-se aos deuses em suas prerrogativas e atributos. Oferecer hospitalidade e agir traiçoeiramente contra o hóspede. Para uns poucos grandes criminosos, uma eternidade de sofrimento. No Tártaro.

O Tártaro surgira como local de confinamento para os grandes inimigos dos Olimpianos, os Titãs. Virou lugar de punição, no caso de Prometeu. Não era para ser um destino final para homens. Com o tempo, no entanto, alguns acabaram condenados. Mas, eram a exceção. E fizeram por merecer. Prometeu acabou anistiado e voltou para o Olimpo. Se os olimpianos ainda estivessem no poder, talvez um dia os criminosos humanos também fossem libertados.

Sísifo testemunhou o rapto da filha de um deus-rio por Zeus e contou o que viu ao pai furioso da ninfa, em troca de ter sempre água em suas terras. Zeus, irritado, ordenou que Tânatos, a Morte, fosse buscá-lo. Sísifo, primeiro enganou a Morte, aprisionando-a e, com isso, fazendo que por um tempo ninguém mais morresse no mundo. Levado para o submundo, convenceu a Morte e deixá-lo voltar ao mundo dos vivos por uns dias e não voltou como prometera. Acabou morrendo serenamente de velhice, mas sua ofensa a Zeus e à ordem natural não foi esquecida. Ao chegar ao Hades, foi condenado ao Tártaro.

Tântalo, convidado pelos deuses a participar de um banquete no Olimpo, contou aos homens as fofocas e maledicências sobre o que vira e ouvira dos deuses. Mas, não foi esse o motivo de sua condenação. Ele ousou convidar os deuses para um banquete em seu palácio, a pretexto de retribuir-lhes a gentileza, e serviu-lhes um ensopado de carne condimentado com ervas finas preparado com pedaços do corpo do próprio filho, que matara apenas para testar a omnisciência dos deuses.

Ixion depois de não entregar ao sogro as cabeças de gado prometidas como dote pela mão da filha, fingiu estar arrependido, chamou o sogro até sua casa para uma reconciliação e queimou-o vivo. Perdoado por Zeus de seu crime, Ixion assediou a própria esposa de Zeus, a deusa Hera. Alertado pela esposa, Zeus deu a uma nuvem a forma de sua esposa e deixou que Ixion tivesse uma noite de amor com o construto. Ixion foi fulminado por um raio quando se gabava para amigos ter corneado o deus supremo. No Tártaro, foi amarrado a uma roda em chamas em sofrimento eterno.

Mas, mesmo o Tártaro não se parecia com o Inferno. Sísifo tinha que empurrar uma grande pedra arredondada montanha acima e, ao depositá-la no cume, ela rolava pelo outra encosta, obrigando-o a reiniciar a tarefa. Tântalo tentava beber água de um rio cristalino, mas a água fugia de seus dedos. Tentava alcançar frutos maduros e suculentos de árvores frondosas que cresciam nas margens do rio, mas os galhos afastavam-se de suas mãos. Mas, eles não tinham carcereiros sádicos e cumpriam sua pena num inferno paradisíaco.

A punição de Ixion foi mais severa, mas convenhamos que ele passou de todos os limites. Não seria de se estranhar que o local de punição de Ixion estivesse na rota do Inferno cristão.

.

Inferno. Erre uma vez e sofra eternamente. É justo que seja assim? O Hades não deveria voltar a ser o destino final de todos os mortais?

Gabriel é confrontado com estas questões quando a Argo se aproxima do Aqueronte e as emoções deixadas para trás pelos mortos que cruzaram o rio da eterna aflição começam a influenciar os homens a bordo.

As vítimas do erro de avaliação de Gabriel estavam a muitas realidades de distância, mas era impossível estar ali escutando as dores dos mortos e não lembrar que falhara em impedir a extinção de toda a humanidade em sua realidade de origem. A praga zumbi devastava a alma dos infectados e lhes fechava a porta do Paraíso. O destino final de bilhões de almas humanas de sua realidade seria o Purgatório e, para elas, a eternidade seria passada na companhia de todo tipo de monstros e em condições muito mais terríveis que as do Hades.

Se já é difícil para um homem encarar os erros cometidos em algumas décadas de vida, imagine confrontar erros acumulados em mais de seis milênios. Os semideuses são assombrados pelas dores e mágoas que infligiram a milhares de pessoas cujas vidas cruzaram com as deles ao longo dos séculos. Amigos, amantes, desafetos, pessoas que ignoraram, humilharam, feriram ou matarem e que agora nem ao menos lembram os nomes.

Eles podem ter esquecido daqueles a quem um dia feriram. As vítimas das injúrias não esqueceram. Elas levaram suas dores e mágoas para o túmulo; e além. Essas dores e mágoas impregnaram as águas do Aqueronte e geraram um poderoso campo psíquico que emana do rio e se espalha pelos arredores. Cada pessoa tem sua própria assinatura energética. De alguma forma, a energia difusa nas águas guarda a memória destas assinaturas. Não importa que tenham se passado mil anos ou mais, o mal que você fez estará ali aguardando por você.

Eufemo cai de joelhos, gritando em agonia, quando as dores de amor de milhares de mulheres invadem sua alma. Mulheres a quem deu uma noite de amor e décadas de lembrança desta única noite, às vezes na forma de uma criança sem pai. Mulheres que cultivaram por anos a esperança de ganharem uma segunda chance, se culpando pelo que poderiam ter deixado de fazer naquela única noite de amor. Aonde tinham errado? O que havia de errado com elas? Mulheres a quem deu alguns meses ou alguns anos de amor e que um dia se viram trocadas por outras mais atraentes ou mais ousadas. Amor transformado em ódio. Mulheres feias que se sentiram ainda mais feias ao serem completamente ignoradas por ele. Rancor e despeito. Mulheres que envelheceram vendo-o permanecer eternamente jovem e desejado. Vendo o olhar de desejo que um dia ele lhes dedicara voltado para outras. Ódio e inveja.

As dores de amor marcam a alma muito mais que ferimentos físicos e são direcionadas. Há sempre um culpado muito bem identificado por aquele sofrimento. Além disso, as vítimas das dores de amor realimentam suas dores por anos ou mesmo pela vida toda. Como se não bastasse, eram quase todas mulheres gregas. Mesmo que, no dois últimos milênios, muitas tenham adotado a fé cristã, mesmo estas conheciam as antigas crenças que subsistiam fortes na região de Santorini. Ao morrerem, várias seguiram para o Hades e não para o Paraíso ou o Inferno cristãos. Por isso, de todos, Eufemo foi o mais afetado.

Mas, não foi o único.

Jasão sente os dedos acusadores dos seus vinte e dois filhos naturais assassinados por Medéia, quatorze deles crianças de menos de dez anos. Alguns que ele nem imaginava que existiram, mas para os quais Medéia fez questão de deixar bem claro o motivo pelo qual os estava torturando antes de matá-los. Crianças assombradas pelo pavor que aquela mulher insana lhes incutiu na alma.

Foram dezoito as suas amantes assassinadas pela feiticeira. Exceto uma, mulheres que significaram pouco ou nada para ele. Elas sofreram quando foram abandonadas, mas nem de perto o que sofreram depois, nas mãos impiedosas de Medéia. Em seu sofrimento, elas amaldiçoaram Jasão e o culparam por todo o mal que seu amor efêmero lhes trouxera.

O ódio de Medéia continuou fazendo vítimas inocentes nas décadas seguintes: quatro netos, seis bisnetos e trinta e um descendentes diretos do ex-marido. À medida que o tempo passava, mais e mais cruéis eram as mortes. Mesmo os que nunca tinham ouvido falar em Jasão aprenderam a odiá-lo como o grande culpado por suas desgraças. Mas Medéia não parou por aí. Passou a matar qualquer um que lhe lembrasse Jasão. Centenas de mortes. Jasão sentiu a dor de cada uma delas, como se fosse ele próprio morrendo em agonia centenas de vezes. Para sua sorte, com o passar dos séculos, os mortos passaram a ser de povos com outras crenças e estes, ao morrerem, não seguiram para o Hades.

Caído no convés da Argo, Jasão sofreu com o inconformismo e a mágoa infinita de Absirto, o irmão de Medéia, traído e esquartejado pela irmã que idolatrava, para que ela e seu amante estrangeiro fugissem da Cólquida. Depois, vivenciou a dor de Κρέουσα, que não viveu para tornar-se sua esposa, o veneno penetrando em sua pele como fogo líquido. Porém, mais que dor, ela sentiu revolta e mágoa por ele não ter impedido que a feiticeira louca chegasse até ela no dia de seu casamento. Aquela mágoa queimava tanto ou mais que o veneno.

Perto destas dores, o sofrimento que ele próprio infligiu a inúmeros homens no campo de batalha parecia algo pequeno. Uma gota d'água num oceano de dores.

Para sorte de Autólico, a maior parte das vítimas de seus golpes não seguia as crenças dos gregos e suas almas não estavam no Hades para acusá-lo. Muitos dos que roubou ou prejudicou sequer tomaram conhecimento em vida da sua responsabilidade nestes atos e direcionaram seu rancor para terceiros ou para a sua própria ingenuidade e fraqueza. Destes, ele escapou. Mas, também ele tinha sua cota de mulheres ressentidas, o rancor de conhecidos que confiaram nele e foram enganados e o ódio de todos aqueles cuja vida destruiu por ganância. Pessoas que perderam os meios de subsistência, que tiveram que abandonar sonhos e projetos, que se suicidaram. Mesmo que menos de um milésimo de suas vítimas o acusasse, ainda assim era muita gente. Autólico se contorce em agonia.

Zetes estava pagando por seus muitos séculos de ações irresponsáveis. Suas brincadeiras deixaram um saldo de navios naufragados, aldeias arrasadas, homens feridos e colheitas destruídas. Hoje em dia, ninguém em sã consciência dirige sentimentos de ódio ou rancor para uma tempestade ou um tornado, já que não pensamos nas forças da natureza como seres vivos capazes de fazer escolhas. Mas, não foi sempre assim. Os antigos escutavam as risadas dos ventos em meio à destruição que traziam e os imaginavam como crianças inconseqüentes e cruéis. Não era estranho que os amaldiçoassem e os responsabilizassem por suas perdas.

O ódio pode cortar como garras afiadas. Zetes sente seu corpo ser dilacerado pelo ódio dirigido a ele pelas harpias, monstros com corpo de pássaro e rostos e seios de mulher que ele e o irmão exterminaram durante a excursão da Argo original. Sobre ele se abate o ódio de toda uma espécie extinta. Uma dor maior que a causada pelas flechas que as levaram ao Hades.

Palemon era um gênio dedicado e meticuloso. Sempre fora obcecado com perfeição. Não admitia falhas, não perdoava erros. Dispensava sumariamente qualquer auxiliar menos competente ou aplicado. Arrogante, menosprezava todos que considerava intelectualmente limitados, mesmo que fossem homens poderosos. E isso significava praticamente todo mundo.

Sempre foi odiado por seus subordinados, pelas críticas implacáveis que fazia e pelo menosprezo que lhes dirigia mesmo quando se esforçavam para agradá-lo. Sempre foi odiado, invejado ou temido por colegas e superiores, já que, confiante em sua capacidade intelectual e dono de uma incalculável fortuna, nunca baixara a cabeça ou controlara a língua para quem quer que fosse. Aquelas vozes que sempre se calaram na sua presença, agora gritavam em seus ouvidos as queixas e mágoas que não tiveram coragem de dizer em vida.

À medida que esses gritos aumentavam, a concentração de Palemon é enfraquecida e a própria integridade da Argo é abalada.

A nave começa a se desfazer em pleno voo.

.

* * *

><p>IDAION ANTRON<p>

.

As sombras espalham-se pelo interior da caverna sagrada e uma escuridão gelada que parece capaz de engolir o próprio sol toma conta do lugar. Sombras que cercam Kälï e que forçam sua forma de chama a contrair-se mais e mais até que esteja reduzida a um pequeno ponto.

.

* * *

><p>04.12.2014<p> 


	14. AFASTANDO A ESCURIDÃO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 11

AFASTANDO A ESCURIDÃO

.

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES<p>

.

– Oi, Sam!

– Você é a ..

– Sou eu, Sam. Ruby. Estou de volta. E aí? Gostou da minha nova aparência? Confessa que prefere as morenas.

– O corpo que está ocupando ..

– É de uma garota que morreu de choque anafilático. Genevieve Cortese, uma professora. Juro que não tive nenhuma responsabilidade por essa morte. Eu só tive que ter paciência e esperar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia aparecer um corpo adequado. Alguém que agradasse você. Que fosse o seu tipo. Você pode investigar se não acredita em mim.

– Eu vou. Pode ter certeza.

– Sabe, às vezes demônios falam a verdade. Eu, pelo menos, falo. Para você, Sam, eu sempre disse a verdade. Eu soube do que aconteceu com o Adam. E soube também que o Inferno está em festa. Todo mundo querendo tirar uma casquinha. Ele não vai ter uma vida fácil lá embaixo. Bem, vida é forma de dizer, mas você me entendeu.

– Eu vou tirar ele de lá.

– Nenhum demônio de encruzilhada vai querer bater de frente com Alastair. Mas, mesmo que algum aceitasse, um pacto só vai levar você mais cedo para junto dele.

– Eu tenho o sangue do Azazel correndo nas veias. Quando morrer, eu vou para o Inferno não importa o que faça. Com o Adam pode ser diferente. Ele não merecia estar lá. Eu vou libertá-lo e, quando chegar a hora dele, a verdadeira hora dele, pode ser diferente. O destino dele pode ser outro.

– Querido, a hora dele já aconteceu. Não tem volta. E, sem seu irmão, você vai precisar de mim mais do que nunca. Eu posso tornar você mais forte, Sam. Forte o bastante para enfrentar a Lilith. Ela é a inimiga. Nossa grande inimiga. Foi ela quem atiçou os Cães do Inferno contra Adam. Não quer a sua vingança? Eu quero. Ela fez questão de me torturar pessoalmente quando me enviou de volta para o Inferno.

– Como fez para sair de lá novamente? Se você pode, talvez o Adam ..

– Sam, para o Adam sair de lá da forma como eu saí, ele teria que ser transformado em um demônio. Não é impossível, é claro. Eu própria já fui humana. Mas, não é fácil e não é rápido. Não menos que um século no tempo da Terra e isso para quem tem vocação.

– Mas, existem outras entradas, não existem? Mitos gregos falam de homens que entraram vivos no Inferno e saíram vivos de lá. Teseu. Hércules.

– Eles mal passaram das antecâmaras do Inferno. Os gregos não conheciam a culpa e, portanto, não se autocondenavam ao Inferno. O Hades grego não é o Inferno cristão. São administrações diferentes, digamos assim.

– Mas, sabe se estão ligados? Do Hades pode-se chegar ao Inferno?

– Não sei dizer. Só acho que, se essa rota existisse e se fosse fácil entrar e sair, o Inferno já estaria vazio há muito tempo.

Sam suspira desanimado.

– Acha que temos alguma chance? Quero dizer, contra Lilith.

– Com a minha ajuda, sim. E com a ajuda disto aqui.

– A faca! Você a recuperou.

– Sim, a faca capaz de acabar com a existência de qualquer demônio. Matá-los definitivamente. Pegue. Vai precisar dela.

– Vou mesmo.

Num movimento rápido, Sam gira o corpo e crava a faca no pescoço de Ruby, que exibe um olhar espantado antes de explodir em chamas e desaparecer para sempre.

– Samuel Winchester podia ser ingênuo o bastante para acreditar em você, vaca do inferno. Eu não sou. Por sorte eu estava aqui para não deixar ele fazer mais essa burrada. Eu e meus amigos vamos abortar o plano dos arcanjos de trazer o Apocalipse.

.

Fora mais cedo que imaginara e mais demorado que gostaria. Não estava mais acostumado a ficar hospedado em hotéis de quinta. Felizmente acabara. Já podia voltar a ser ele próprio. Lars Necker, o nyx, volta a assumir sua própria aparência, deixa o quarto de hotel barato onde Sam estivera hospedado, pega seu esportivo de luxo e volta para seu próprio apartamento de andar inteiro com vista para o mar em Santa Monica. Sua missão estava cumprida. Além disso, tinha um bom motivo para voltar pra casa. Sorriu ao lembrar do belo homem que dormia em sua cama.

.

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

– Onde ele está, Crowley? Por favor, me diga onde está o Sam.

– Como eu poderia me negar a atender um pedido tão educado? O Sam está entretendo alguns amigos meus. Gente muito importante. Bem, não exatamente GENTE. Mas IMPORTANTES eles são, sem dúvida alguma. Seu irmão está sendo muito requisitado. Isso não me surpreende. Eu próprio tive uma pequena amostra destas .. deliciosas habilidades dele. Parece que ele nasceu com o dom. Ele sabe agradar um homem. E outros tipos de criaturas também.

– Crowley, eu fico no lugar dele. Liberte o Sam.

– Adam, se você faz mesmo questão eu posso providenciar para que você também entretenha meus amigos. Mas, libertar o Sam está completamente fora de cogitação. Seria um desperdício de talento. Ele é realmente fora de série. Além do mais, é fácil ver que ele GOSTA do que está fazendo. Ninguém fingiria tão bem. Se duvida de mim, pode ver com seus próprios olhos. É isso. Assim você fica mais tranquilo. Vou levar você para ver o Sam .. em ação.

– Não. Por favor, NÃO.

– Agora sou eu quem faz questão, Adam. Você VEM comigo. Vocês dois, tragam ele.

Adam é arrastado por intermináveis corredores cheios de portas de onde escapam sons que ele decididamente não gostaria de saber quem está produzindo e por qual motivo.

– Ali. Está vendo? Veja como ele está gostando. Ele está em êxtase.

A cena deixa Adam paralisado. O horror impede qualquer reação. Sua mente se esvazia. Ele fica ali imóvel, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que se dê conta. Como se a negação dos fatos pudesse mudar a realidade. A realidade que quem está ali na sua frente, totalmente entregue a algo que .. que ..

– Não, Sam. NÃO. NãÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃão.

Adam não consegue evitar que seu estômago se revire à visão daquela cena repugnante e expulse um conteúdo que ele tinha certeza não ter ingerido.

Todo o seu sacrifício fora em vão. Não pudera proteger Sam. Entendia agora que nunca tivera nenhuma chance de salvá-lo. Nem a si próprio.

.

.

* * *

><p>IDAION ANTRON<p>

.

Kälï fora pega de surpresa pelo avanço da escuridão. A escuridão que logo a envolveria não era simplesmente ausência de luz. Kälï manifestava-se naquele momento como chama, mas a luz que irradiava não atravessava a fronteira escura que vinha em sua direção, da mesma forma como não atravessava as paredes de pedra da caverna.

Ao ser envolvida pela escuridão, Kälï sentiu sua vontade sendo drenada e sua energia sendo absorvida. Sua forma contraiu-se, até estar reduzida a um ponto. Um ponto que pulsava com cada vez menos intensidade.

Aquela escuridão alimentava-se não apenas de luz, mas também de calor, de emoções, de pensamentos, de força vital. Como um buraco negro, a escuridão absorvia energia em todas as suas formas.

A primeira coisa a fazer era reconhecer a natureza do ataque. Aquilo que se apresentava como escuridão tinha natureza espiritual. Era uma alma humana corrompida além de qualquer esperança de salvação. Uma alma antiga, envenenada por uma dor que o tempo só fizera aumentar. Nela se instalara um vazio que nunca poderia ser preenchido. Uma fome que não podia ser aplacada. Um mal que não conhecia limites.

A alma corrompida acreditava que sofria a dor de um amor traído. Mas, não. Aquela alma não sofria por_ amor_. Aquela alma nunca conhecera este sentimento. Houve vertigem. Houve exacerbação dos sentidos. Houve êxtase. Houve desejo de posse. Houve obsessão. Houve e continuou havendo. A obsessão não é um círculo. É uma espiral que cresce sem limites. Que exige sempre mais. Que não se satisfaz nunca.

Foi intenso, mas nunca foi amor.

Aquela alma inexperiente chamou de amor algo que sempre foi apenas uma doença da alma.

A doença que nascera na mente daquela menina apoderara-se de seus sentidos, pensamentos e emoções. Estava ali, à espreita, à espera DELE. Daquele que seria para sempre o centro do seu universo.

Ela o seguiria de forma obsessiva aonde quer que ele estivesse. Ela destruiria qualquer um que se pudesse entre eles. O seguiria até o Inferno. E era literalmente isso o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela seguiria Iάσων até o Inferno.

Kälï deu-se conta que o ataque não era dirigido somente contra ela. A escuridão também estava drenando calor dos corpos físicos dos argonautas. O frio intenso já queimava suas peles e acabaria por congelar-lhes o sangue nas artérias. Eles não sobreviveriam muito tempo.

Gabriel. Seu receptáculo humano seria o primeiro a morrer. Não. Isso ela não ia permitir. A bruxa não ia vencê-la. Por mais poderosa que fosse, a bruxa ainda era apenas humana.

Kälï era uma deusa, a mais poderosa de seu panteão, a própria personificação da natureza em seu eterno ciclo de vida e morte. Kälï trazia a vida através do sexo, assim como também trazia a morte. Mas, a morte não é o fim. Os seguidores de Kälï acreditam na reencarnação. Seus seguidores não vagam como eternos sonâmbulos numa dimensão morta. Eles vivem novas vidas nas ruas e estradas do mundo. Para eles, a morte é apenas o início de um novo ciclo. A morte é um novo começo.

Kälï é chamada de Deusa da Destruição, mas os ocidentais nunca traduziram adequadamente o real significado da sua figura, tida como demoníaca, e a origem do seu epíteto. Kälï não representa o Mal, representa a destruição do Mal. E, assim como destruíra o demônio Raktabija, ela também destruiria a feiticeira Μηδεια, que agora chamava a si mesma de Nathalie Helms.

.

A ira inflama Kälï e sua chama mais uma vez resplandece. O fogo cresce e faz recuar a escuridão. Kälï ataca, mas seu ataque devastador poderia ser interpretado facilmente como um presente. Por qualquer um que não fosse Nathalie Helms.

O vazio escuro e gelado da alma de Nathalie Helms é preenchido por uma sensação totalmente nova. O ardor do sexo quando temperado pelo amor e por tudo aquilo que ele representa: comunhão de corpos e almas, celebração da vida, promessa de geração de uma nova vida, entrega total sem medo nem hesitação e elemento reforçador de todo amor verdadeiro. Algo sublime que ela nunca conheceu e que, agora que conhece, sabe que não pode mais viver sem. Algo inestimável que lhe é mostrado e depois subitamente negado. A bruxa grita em silêncio a sua perplexidade. Foi como ser despertada do mais belo dos sonhos por um balde de água fria e saber que a lembrança do que perdeu vai deixá-la para sempre incompleta.

À alma sombria não resta alternativa senão fugir através do portal no teto da caverna, onde Kälï não podia segui-la sem declarar guerra a Hades, o deus grego do submundo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UM ROSTO PARA LARS NECKER<strong>:

Os leitores habituais da fic devem lembrar-se da versão da realidade 6 de Lars Necker, o nyx _(merman)_ que personificava Jay Padalecki. Sabemos que Necker da realidade 5 é um _top model_ internacional, muito alto, de traços perfeitos e sorriso encantador. Para o papel, escalei o ator Armie Hammer, o protagonista de Lone Ranger (Cavaleiro Solitário).

* * *

><p>08.12.2014<p> 


	15. MEU NOVO GRANDE AMIGO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 12

MEU NOVO GRANDE AMIGO

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA<p>

.

– Dormiu bem?

– Bem até demais. Nenhum maldito pesadelo. Agora .. podia me dizer quem é você, onde eu estou e o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Você estava se afogando. Eu tirei você do mar e, como não sei onde você mora, te trouxe para o meu apartamento.

– Minhas roupas?

– Estavam molhadas. Eu as tirei para que não encharcassem a cama. Sem falar da areia. Você tinha areia da cabeça aos pés.

– Mas, agora eu não estou ..

– Foi preciso te dar um banho ou teria areia na casa toda. Normal, não precisa ficar constrangido.

– Como você .. ?

– Você é bem pesado, mas sou um homem forte.

– Essa cueca e essa camiseta?

– São minhas. Vesti você.

– E há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

– Vejamos .. Foi na sexta de manhã. Hoje é terça. São três da tarde. Estamos na tarde do quinto dia.

– Eu dormi por cinco dias inteiros?

– Você teve febre no primeiro dia e estava muito agitado. Delirava. Eu chamei um médico e ele prescreveu um antibiótico e administrou um sedativo.

– Um sossega-leão, você quer dizer. Para eu ter ficado apagado por cinco dias ...

– Não exatamente apagado. Você acordava, falava coisas sem sentido e logo voltava a dormir. Você devia estar muito cansado. Ou muito estressado. Ou as duas coisas. Eu fiz você beber água de coco para se reidratar e te ajudei a ir ao banheiro algumas vezes. Você ..

– Espera! Disse que me ajudou a .. IR AO BANHEIRO?

– Normal, não precisa ..

– Não preciso ficar constrangido, já sei. Um estranho me ajuda a IR AO BANHEIRO e eu não devo ficar constrangido?

– Não foi nenhum sacrifício. Eu sou bissexual. Estou mais que acostumado a ver homens nus. A .. tocar em homens.

Sam arregala os olhos e fica vermelho, mas não diz nada. Não queria ser indelicado com o homem que, afinal de contas, salvara sua vida e estava cuidando dele. Dele, um homem que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo.

– Eu me lembro de ter entrado no mar. Não lembro o porquê de fazê-lo, nem de como cheguei ali. Eu acordei de manhã me sentindo mal e sai para tomar café. Entrei numa lanchonete e, a partir daí, eu não lembro direito o que aconteceu. No mar, eu pensei ter visto meu irmão. Meu irmão Adam .. que morreu .. há uma semana. Duas agora, eu creio.

– Sinto muito. Mesmo. Você não estava pensando ..

– Não. Não estava pensando em me matar. A água estava muito fria. Acho que fiquei com câimbras. Lembro de afundar e de ver ..

– De ver .. o quê?

– Nada. Nessas horas, a mente da gente prega peças.

– Você deve estar com fome. Vou preparar um _breakfast_ reforçado no estilo americano para você.

– Notei que tem um ligeiro sotaque.

– Sou alemão, mas vivi um tempo na Itália e, mais recentemente, em Paris.

– Eu estava desacordado quando você me tirou da água?

– Estava. Você bebeu muita água. Eu tive que fazer respiração boca a boca.

– Respiração .. boca a boca.

– Mais de uma vez. Foi difícil trazer você de volta.

– Uau! Bem, obrigado .. por me salvar.

– Não tem de quê. Foi um prazer enorme .. salvá-lo.

.

– Bem, é melhor eu ir indo. Já dei trabalho demais.

– Bem menos que imagina. Depois, .. já estava me acostumando com você aqui. Mesmo adormecido, era uma companhia.

– Duvido que arranjar companhia seja um problema para você.

– Está dizendo isso porque .. me achou extremamente bonito? Alguém encantador?

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu ..

– Estou brincando. É verdade que arranjar companhia não é problema. Mas, arranjar _companhia_ às vezes traz problemas. A pessoa tem que valer muito a pena. Não é qualquer um que eu trago para dentro da minha casa.

– Mas, trouxe a mim, um completo estranho.

– Eu salvei sua vida. Me sinto um pouco responsável por você. Quero ter certeza que vai ficar bem.

– Eu já estou bem. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim.

– Sam, você contou que estava sozinho num quarto de hotel vagabundo se embriagando. Você ainda sente de forma muito intensa a perda do seu irmão. Não vai ser bom para você, neste momento, voltar a ficar sozinho. Porque não fecha a conta do hotel e traz suas coisas para cá? Você fica aqui por um tempo, como meu hóspede.

– Não, isso não teria o menor cabimento. Eu AGRADEÇO o que fez por mim, mas eu tenho algo importante a fazer. Algo que eu não podia ter adiado tanto. _'Tirar Adam do Inferno'_, completou em pensamento.

– Sam, **_VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR AO HOTEL, FECHAR A CONTA E TRAZER SUAS COISAS PARA CÁ. AQUI VAI PODER DESCANSAR E VAI FICAR SEGURO_**.

– Nem sei o que dizer, Necker. Não é qualquer um que seria tão generoso com um estranho. Tem certeza que quer mesmo que eu fique aqui por uns dias? Não tem problema pra você?

– Claro que não, Sam. Vai ser ótimo ter você por aqui por uns dias.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Palemon gritava, como se seus gritos pudessem abafar as vozes em sua mente. Ele não era o único. Os outros também gritavam. Mas, se nada mudasse, sua agonia logo teria sérias consequências para todos. A Argo começava a se desmontar em pleno ar, peça por peça. O construto havia sido criado e era mantido pela imaginação e pela poderosa força de vontade de Palemon. A mente de Palemon era poderosa. Mas, mesmo assim, ele começava a perder a batalha.

Um fiapo da atenção de Palemon já seria suficiente para manter a Argo íntegra, mas esse fiapo estava sendo esgarçado até seu limite e faltava pouco para que se rompesse. Partes inteiras do barco já haviam se separado e começavam a desaparecer. O próprio piso do convés, na forma de longas pranchas de madeira começava a se abrir e a se desnivelar. Formavam-se vãos entre as pranchas e as mais afastadas do timão já haviam se soltado completamente, sendo levadas para longe. O mastro e a vela já haviam se soltado da estrutura e o casco já não existia.

Eufemo teria despencado no vazio se Gabriel não tivesse girado seu corpo para que ele ficasse atravessado transversalmente às pranchas. Gabriel era quem estava em melhores condições. Mas, isso não significa que estivesse bem. Aquele lugar era a antítese de tudo que ele representava. Era um arcanjo e estava no reino dos mortos. Estava sendo afetado pela forte energia negativa que emanava do Aqueronte. As emoções desencontradas que o atingiam em ondas tinham nele efeito mais físico do que mental ou espiritual. Náuseas, tontura, calafrios, ondas de calor, dificuldade de respirar. Seu corpo espiritual experimentava sensações que nunca sentira em seu corpo físico emprestado.

Gabriel sentiu sua vista escurecer, mas não podia desmaiar. Agora quem corria perigo era Autólico. Toda a parte do convés onde ele se encontrava estava se desfazendo. Enquanto corre na direção dele, pensa nos passos seguintes. O melhor a fazer era tirar a todos do barco. Imediatamente. Voar com eles para longe da influência do Aqueronte. Mas, não teria como salvar a todos. Os argonautas estavam em agonia e se debatiam como loucos. Com sorte poderia salvar dois deles. No máximo, três. Jasão teria que ser salvo, é claro. Tudo dependia dele. E como já tinha Autólico nos braços ..

Com muita dificuldade Gabriel tinha passado o braço pela cintura de Jasão e se preparava para alçar voo com ele e com Autólico quando vê Idmon se levantar e seguir cambaleante na direção de Palemon. Como todos, o bruxo estava confrontando seus fantasmas e estes, embora fossem poucos, foram em vida extremamente poderosos. E o que tiveram de poder, tiveram de arrogância e crueldade. Idmon os enfrentara e vencera mesmo com seu corpo debilitado por milênios de envelhecimento. Muitas destas batalhas aconteceram com os adversários separados por todo um continente. Idmon estava acostumado a ataques mentais. Vencera-os quando estavam vivos. Não ia deixar-se derrotar pelos espectros de inimigos ressentidos.

Idmon segura com firmeza a cabeça de Palemon, usando as duas mãos, e encosta a própria testa na testa do armeiro coxo. Começa, então, a recitar um antigo feitiço assírio, como se fosse um mantra. Palemon sente o volume das vozes sendo reduzido até emudecerem. Ele pisca os olhos e respira fundo como se tivesse submergido no Aqueronte e só agora pudesse voltar a respirar. E se dá conta que, embora as vozes em sua cabeça tenham silenciado, os gritos de seus companheiros ainda preenchem o ambiente.

Palemon olha em volta e vê o quase nada que sobrara da nave. Praticamente só havia apoios, e, assim mesmo, precários, sob os corpos de seus amigos. Todo o resto se desfizera. Mesmo com a cacofonia infernal em seus ouvidos, ele conseguira manter todos os companheiros no ar com o filete de concentração que lhe restara. Ou quase todos, já que Gabriel usava suas enormes asas brancas para manter-se no ar carregando Autólico e Jasão.

Palemon não tenta reconstruir a nave. Apenas o piso do convés bastava no momento. O importante era que saíssem rápido da influência do Aqueronte. Palemon faz um agradecimento mudo a Idmon e pede que se apresse a ajudar os outros. Idmon corre na direção de Eufemo. Mas, antes de chegue próximo a ele, uma nova ameaça. Zetes, descontrolado, começa a assumir a forma de um tornado em pleno convés.

O ar começa a ganhar movimento circular ameaçando arrancar a todos do convés, mas a intensidade dos ventos cresce mais rapidamente na periferia e logo o convés volta a ser o lugar mais seguro. É lá que está o olho do tornado, um ponto de calmaria e ar rarefeito. No centro de tudo era possível ver a figura de Zetes, embora ele estivesse transparente e sua natureza etérea estivesse evidente.

Gabriel foi o primeiro a ser capturado pelo vórtex que se formava. E, com ele, Jasão e Autólico. As forças desiguais sobre suas asas faziam que seu movimento na superfície do tornado fosse irregular. Ele estava sendo jogado para todos os lados. Essas mesmas forças agiam para arrancar os dois homens de seus braços. A sensação era é de estar com os membros e as asas amarrados a cavalos que alguém fizera avançar em direções diferentes. Gabriel estava sendo rasgado em pedaços.

Gabriel, sem alternativa, larga Jasão e Autólico e vê quando os dois são levados para longe, entregues à fúria dos ventos. Primeiro precisava salvar a si próprio. Só assim poderia ajudá-los. E, para o que tinha em mente, precisava que ganhassem distância.

Gabriel usa seu grito ultrassônico contra a forma etérea de Zetes, dispersando-o. O efeito é quase imediato. O tornado perde intensidade. Os ventos arrefecem. Gabriel se apressa a alcançar Jasão e Autólico antes que os ventos enfraqueçam a ponto de deixá-los cair.

.

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA<p>

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

.

– Vamos, Sam. Você vai se sentir renovado depois de um banho de mar. Não tem nada melhor no mundo.

– Obrigado, Necker. Eu quase morri afogado, esqueceu. Não passa pela minha cabeça sequer pisar em areia molhada.

– Está certo. Você precisa de um tempo. Mas, eu vou insistir. Sam, está tudo bem mesmo? Não está me escondendo nada? Nenhum pesadelo?

– Nada, mamãe. Estou ótimo.

– Lembre-se que é a SUA vez de preparar o almoço. Vou chegar faminto.

– Eu faço as compra e vou para a cozinha, não se preocupe. Vá curtir sua praia.

Sam estava feliz. Sentia-se até um pouco culpado por estar se sentindo tão bem tão pouco tempo depois da morte de Adam. Enfrentaram juntos tantas criaturas assassinas, estiveram tantas vezes tão próximos da morte, e, no final das contas, Adam acabou morrendo num estúpido acidente de carro quando ia ao encontro de mais uma de suas vadias. O Impala perdera os freios e batera violentamente contra uma árvore. Adam teve morte instantânea. Consolava-se com a certeza que alguém bom como Adam só podia estar no Paraíso.

Voltou a pensar no quanto a vida podia ser surpreendente. Desde menino, apavorava-o a perspectiva de um dia perder Adam e ficar sozinho no mundo. No entanto, quando seu maior medo tornou-se realidade, no momento em que estava mais vulnerável, a vida colocou Necker no seu caminho. Necker vinha se mostrando um amigo fantástico. Divertido, de bem com a vida, generoso. O melhor amigo que alguém poderia desejar. Sempre atencioso, sempre preocupado com seu bem estar. Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentira tão bem. Tão leve. Tão .. FELIZ.

Nos primeiros dias, ficara com um pé atrás, principalmente porque Necker havia se declarado bissexual. Talvez ele alimentasse expectativas. Mas, os dias foram passando e Necker em nenhum momento avançou o sinal e não se insinuou de nenhuma forma. Aos poucos, fora baixando a guarda. Até deixar toda a desconfiança para trás. Tivera muita sorte de encontrar Necker. De ter sido encontrado por ele.

.

* * *

><p>13.12.2014<p> 


	16. ALTAS APOSTAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 13

ALTAS APOSTAS

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

– Você é uma desgraça para o Inferno, Crowley. Seu lugar não é aqui. É lá cima. Às vezes, eu acho que você sente PENA dos condenados. Só isso explica você ser tão BRANDO com eles. Ou você acha que torturar é fazer que derramem lágrimas. Caiu a primeira lágrima: _'Oh! Como ele deve estar sofrendo. Oh! Como eu sou malvada'_.

– Alastair, quando você quebra um braço, pode até doer muito por um tempo. Mas, a dor passa, o osso calcifica e aquilo logo vai estar esquecido. Aqui, no Inferno, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o corpo se regenera. Sempre regenera. É da natureza do Inferno que assim seja. Já quando o espírito é quebrado, a dor não passa. A mais leve brisa e, o que parecia ter se transformado em cinzas, volta a arder.

– Eu soube que Adam Winchester se OFERECEU para ser torturado no lugar do irmão. SE OFERECEU. Seus métodos são tão ridículos, que os condenados PEDEM para ser torturados por você. PEDEM. Mas, você pode ser ainda mais malvado, não é mesmo? Vai bolar uma _tortura_ tão terrível, que logo eles vão vir a você IM-PLO-RAN-DO para serem torturados.

– Já os seus métodos são os mesmos usados por qualquer demônio iniciante. Qualquer um pode causar dor. Corta, quebra, rasga, fura. Sem estilo nem imaginação. Nada diferente de ser jogado num poço de suplício.

– Você pode dizer que meus métodos não têm estilo, mas não pode negar que são EFICAZES. Comigo, Adam Winchester não vai se oferecer para ficar no lugar do irmão. Ele vai implorar para que eu torture o irmão no lugar dele. Ele próprio vai querer cortar o querido irmãozinho em pedaços e distribuir os pedaços para os cães comerem só para não voltar a ser torturado por mim. Essa é a minha arte.

– Sim, você é realmente MUITO eficiente. Mas, se bem me lembro, você não conseguiu dobrar o pai dele. E você teve mais que um ano terrestre para isso. Ou mais de cem anos, no tempo do Inferno. Falhou e não vai ter outra oportunidade para tentar, porque John Winchester simplesmente FUGIU do Inferno e nunca mais voltou. Deve estar agora no Paraíso. Tocando harpa e RINDO de você. Esquecido das dores que você provocou.

– Esquecido não. Mesmo que o bastardo esteja no Paraíso, as cicatrizes permanecem na alma. Aonde quer que esteja, John Winchester leva com ele um pedaço do Inferno.

– Digamos que seja assim. Algo que duvido muito. Mas, .. me explique uma coisa. Como isto pode acontecer com um homem que estava sob a SUA guarda? Como foi que um reles humano passou a perna no todo-poderoso torturador-mor do Inferno, o arquidemônio Alastair?

– Mais respeito, verme escocês. Ou vai poder julgar a eficácia de meus métodos por experiência própria.

– Quanto mau humor! Aposto que você não sorri nem mesmo quando está torturando alguém. Se não for para nos dar satisfação, qual a graça de se torturar alguém? Eu saboreio cada lágrima nascida do desespero como quem degusta um vinho fino.

– Não tente bancar o refinado para cima de mim. Sei muito bem de que esgoto você saiu. Eu sei. Eu estava lá.

– Se é como diz, ponto para mim. Do esgoto de onde diz que saí ao círculo mais seleto do Inferno. Uma ascensão vertiginosa enquanto você fica aqui, marcando passo, pensando pequeno.

– Aposto que não ia gostar de me ter como inimigo. Como já disse, eu SEI de que esgoto você saiu. Sei onde seus ossos estão escondidos. Posso fazer você ARDER.

– Não, está blefando. Se realmente soubesse, eu já não estaria aqui há muito tempo. Mas .. já que estamos falando em apostas .. o que acha de comprovar sua imensa habilidade por meio de uma aposta?

– Uma aposta?

– É, uma aposta. Você não dobrou o pai. Aposto que também não consegue dobrar o filho. O tempo seria o mesmo que teve para o John: um ano, doze dias, quatro horas, vinte e seis ..

– Vamos simplificar: um ano.

– Feito. Você tem um ano terrestre para conseguir que Adam Winchester implore para que o irmão seja torturado no lugar dele. Ou acha que precisa de mais tempo? Vinte anos terrestres, talvez?

– Um ano terrestre. Na verdade, eu nem preciso de tanto tempo. Uma semana seria mais do que suficiente. Mas, porque abreviar meu prazer? Para quê abreviar o tormento de Adam Winchester? Posso antever que será um ano muito divertido. Ao menos, para mim será. Ao contrário do que você pensa, imaginação é o que não me falta.

– E muito em breve teremos aqui, conosco, o próprio Samuel Winchester.

– Verdade? Bom saber. Pelos termos de nossa aposta, você se obriga a entregá-lo a mim no momento em que Adam for dobrado.

– Supondo que conseguirá dobrá-lo.

– Tenho certeza que vou. O risco é dobrar Adam muito antes de ter Samuel em mãos. E aí, como eu fico? Desmoralizado? Eu prometo a Adam Winchester que o irmão tomará o lugar dele e o irmão não está aqui para ser torturado. ALGUÉM vai ter que tomar o lugar dele enquanto aguardamos Samuel. ADIVINHA QUEM? Uma pista: não será o Sam fake que você vem usando para fazer Adam derramar lágrimas.

– Samuel foi condenado ao Inferno ainda no berço. Ao morrer, vem direto para cá. Ele está fragilizado. Esse é o momento certo. É só mexer uns pauzinhos e o teremos aqui. É questão de dias.

– Deixo isso por sua conta. Mostre-se competente uma vez na vida. O interesse é todo SEU. Por ora, mande o íncubo me procurar. Ouvi uns relatos interessantes. Enquanto o verdadeiro Sam Winchester não chega, eu posso me divertir um pouquinho de outra maneira.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

O grito ultrassônico de Gabriel abafa momentaneamente os pavorosos guinchos das harpias que estavam enlouquecendo Zetes e permite que ele recupere o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Já na forma de brisa, Zetes afasta-se do Aqueronte e de sua influência. Mas, atordoado pelo bombardeio sonoro a que fora submetido, desaba às margens do rio de fogo do submundo, o Flegetonte.

A exaustão física e emocional que toma conta do corpo espiritual de Zetes o faz adormecer. E, nada é mais perigoso para um ser vivo que cair sob a influência do Flegetonte. Se ele permanecer ali por tempo suficiente, o Flegetonte acabará por extinguir a chama da vida em sua alma, transformando-o num espectro sem vontades e sem objetivos.

O Flegetonte sonda o subconsciente de Zetes em busca de desejos não realizados e motivações profundas. Lá encontra um desejo infantil que Zetes descartara há muito tempo, exatamente porque o reconhecia como infantil e sem sentido. O desejo que estava na origem dele ser tão competitivo em relação ao irmão. Zetes era orgulhoso de sua linhagem e seu desejo mais íntimo sempre foi ser reconhecido por todos como o maior de todos os ventos. O maior dos _anemoi_.

O Flegetonte inflama esse desejo e Zetes sonha.

Em seu sonho, Zetes está no extremo norte do planeta, cercado de branco e sob um céu límpido de um magnífico azul. Ele olha em torno e move o corpo de forma a fazê-lo acompanhar o giro da cabeça. Aquele era um momento de plena felicidade, de completa realização. O sorriso logo se transforma em riso solto. Estava feliz por estar ali. Feliz por ser quem era. Feliz por poder mostrar a todos o seu poder. Ganharia o respeito de Bóreas, seu pai. Ganharia o respeito de Calaïs, seu irmão, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

No sonho, ele abre os braços e aumenta a velocidade com que gira o corpo. Ia fazer o que nenhum vento jamais fizera. Ia comandar todos os seus irmãos. Ia fazê-los soprarem todos na mesma direção. Na direção contrária ao movimento da Terra. Até inverter o sentido de rotação do planeta.

E assim eles fazem. Ao seu comando. Por todo o mundo, os ventos atendem à convocação de Zetes e começam a soprar. Não mais como aragem ou brisa. Brisas tornam-se ventos. Ventos tornam-se ventanias. Tempestades formam-se em alto-mar e causam destruição na costa atlântica. O siroco levanta gigantescas nuvens de areia do Saara. Furiosos ventos de monções assolam as costas da Indochina e do subcontinente indiano. Furacões causam destruição no Caribe. Tornados destroem o centro-oeste americano. Ventos gelados vindos da Sibéria invadem a Europa. As mortes se multiplicam. Centenas. Milhares. Milhões. Árvores são arrancadas. Construções humanas são destruídas. Não só as frágeis e precárias. Orgulhos da arquitetura se partem e desabam.

O sorriso de Zetes vai morrendo quando vê a destruição que acompanha seu sonho de poder. Não era isso que pretendia. Não queria machucar ninguém. Só queria ser admirado. Só queria ser amado. Não queria ter destruído o mundo.

Zetes chora seu arrependimento e os ventos assobiam em resposta nos quatro cantos de um mundo devastado.

.

– Ele não está acordando.

– A primeira coisa a fazer é tirá-lo daqui. Estão sentindo. É o Flegetonte mexendo com as nossas emoções. Precisamos seguir em frente.

– O Flegetonte. Depois o Letes. E finalmente o Inferno. Se foi difícil até agora, depois só tende a piorar.

.

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA<p>

.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Sam deixou o apartamento de Necker para dar uma corrida no calçadão em frente à praia. Sentia-se extremamente bem disposto e queria gastar um pouco daquela energia toda. O calçadão ainda estava praticamente deserto, mas era questão de tempo para a orla inteira ficar lotada de gente animada e de bem com a vida.

Santa Monica atraía gente bonita e Sam sorriu ao ver que uma bela morena que se aproximava rapidamente, correndo na direção oposta à sua. Ao lado da morena, um belo e esbelto labrador de pelo quase branco. Aparentemente, ela levava o animal para fazer exercícios.

Ao se cruzarem na pista, Sam começou a correr de costas, emparelhando com a garota e usando o seu melhor sorriso para ganhar a atenção dela. Ela não resistiu e abriu um grande sorriso, reduzindo o passo até parar. Sam, ainda correndo de costas, deu toda uma volta ao redor da garota e, sempre sorrindo, abaixou-se para fazer um carinho na cabeça do cão.

Estava se achando tão senhor da situação que levou um enorme susto quando o cão rosna e começa a latir sem parar. O susto foi tão grande que Sam cai sentado e recua naquela posição mesmo, apoiado nas mãos.

O latido do cão quebra o encanto hipnótico de Necker e Sam lembra. Lembra de Necker na lanchonete, de como ele o atraiu para o mar, de como o enganou fazendo-o afogar-se, e de como, desde então, vinha usando de comandos verbais para controlá-lo. Por último, veio à sua mente a imagem que viu enquanto afundava, antes de desfalecer. Agora sabia que tipo de criatura Necker realmente era. Um homem-peixe, um _merman_.

A garota primeiro ficou surpresa, mas depois caiu na gargalhada, quando Sam, depois de quase um minuto em que ficou imóvel, com o olhar distante e cara de apalermado, saiu correndo em disparada, sem trocarem uma palavra.

.

Sam corre até o apartamento do _merman_ e usa sua cópia da chave para entrar o mais silenciosamente possível. Segue cautelosamente em direção do quarto do seu captor e abre lentamente a porta do quarto onde Lars Necker dorme tranquilamente. Confirmando que o merman está adormecido, volta a fechá-la e passa a revistar o apartamento em busca de informações sobre o que há por trás de seu sequestro. Sim, porque não tinha dúvidas que Necker estava mantendo-o ali contra a sua vontade com alguma intenção maligna. Para sua surpresa, encontra a faca de Ruby. A faca capaz de matar demônios.

Sam empunha a faca e, de cara fechada, segue na direção do quarto do Necker decidido a matar o monstro.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Ao atravessar o portal para o Hades, a forma sombria da alma de Nathalie Helms reverte para a aparência de seu corpo humano, que permanecia a salvo, como que dormindo, em sua mansão na Louisiana.

Ela já estivera no Hades mais de uma vez e conhecia as armadilhas da dimensão dos mortos. Sabia que Cérbero dormia de olhos abertos e trouxera a moeda para atravessar o Estige. Ao chegar ao Aqueronte, distorce a própria aura e sussurra para as vítimas de Μηδεια que seu nome é Nathalie Helms e para as vítimas de Nathalie Helms que é na verdade Μηδεια, desorientando os espectros.

A feiticeira não via o momento de reencontrar seu primeiro e único verdadeiro amor e fazê-lo pagar amargamente por cada minuto de solidão e abandono que vivera. Ainda não sabia o que faria a Iάσων, mas sabia o que faria com seus desagradáveis companheiros. Os amarraria na roda de Ixion e os deixaria queimar por toda a eternidade.

.

.

* * *

><p>18.12.2014<p> 


	17. DEIXANDO PARA AMANHÃ

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 14

DEIXANDO PARA AMANHÃ

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA<p>

.

Sam estava parado ao lado da cama, a mão que empunhava a faca de Ruby oculta nas costas, decidindo se cravava ou não a faca no peito do monstro adormecido, quando o _merman_ se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos.

– Bom dia, Sam. Tudo bem com você? Saiu para correr?

A naturalidade com que Necker pronunciou aquela frase, tão fora de qualquer contexto associado a um monstro maligno, terminou por destroçar a determinação com que Sam entrara no quarto minutos antes.

– Ahn? Ah! Sim. Bom dia. Eu saí, sim. Saí e dei uma corrida. Eu vim para .. acordar você para tomarmos café juntos.

– Sam, eu estive pensando .. Ia propor passarmos o domingo em Beverly Hills. A gente toma o café e sai. Almoçamos por lá e voltamos só à noitinha. Vai ser legal. Você está mesmo precisando se divertir.

– Não sei se é isso que eu quero, Necker. Acho que, antes de qualquer coisa, precisamos ter uma conversa SÉRIA.

– Conversamos durante o café. Agora, vou tomar um banho para terminar de acordar.

Sam vê o outro entrar no banheiro da suíte e fechar a porta. Senta-se então na borda da cama e olha para a faca em sua mão. Não lhe parecera certo atacar Necker enquanto ele estava indefeso, dormindo. E agora, com ele acordado, fazendo planos para curtirem o domingo juntos, é que não tinha mais certeza de nada. Apesar de tudo, Necker não parecia maligno. Forçou pela memória. Queria lembrar-se de cada comando hipnótico que Necker lhe dera desde que acordara na cama do quarto de hóspedes alguns dias antes.

Precisava saber mais sobre as verdadeiras intenções do _merman_. Talvez ele o tivesse acolhido apenas para usá-lo como escravo sexual. Era uma hipótese bastante plausível, mas sua pele não mostrava nenhuma marca suspeita e não sentia dor ou desconforto nos lugares que seriam os mais óbvios. E, mesmo agora, com a memória restaurada, não lembrava de nenhum avanço indevido da parte de Necker.

O quê, então? Pelo que lembrava, nenhum dos comandos que recebera tivera a intenção clara de prejudicá-lo. A maioria das intervenções mentais visava ou fazê-lo dormir profundamente, livrando-o de pesadelos, ou afastá-lo de pensamentos depressivos. Lembrou, então, da forma como Necker alterou as suas memórias relacionadas à morte de Adam. A lembrança veio acompanhada de raiva. Ele não tinha esse direito. Por outro lado, se tivesse essa habilidade e visse um amigo afundando num processo autodestrutivo, será que ele próprio não faria a mesma coisa? A raiva, assim como viera, refluíra.

Lembrou de si mesmo se afogando. Necker o atraíra para o mar. Com que intenção? Nem se conheciam. Os fatos posteriores mostravam que a intenção não era matá-lo, embora o risco de que viesse a morrer fosse real. O próprio Necker dissera que fora difícil reanimá-lo. Será que Necker armara tudo aquilo somente para aproximar-se dele? Para fazer com que ganhasse sua gratidão? Com que intenção? O que poderia querer dele, Sam? Não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Interesse financeiro estava fora de questão. De uma forma ou de outra, já teria descoberto que não tinha nada de seu. Se tivesse negociado sua vida ou sua liberdade com alguém, não lhe daria nem mesmo a ilusão de liberdade. Não o deixaria sair sozinho para correr de manhã ou para fazer compras no supermercado.

Interesse romântico? Necker nunca conseguiria seduzi-lo. Para tê-lo para si, somente usando seus poderes de persuasão, coisa que aparentemente não fizera. E, se fosse realmente essa sua intenção, já teria feito. Tivera uma amostra do quanto aqueles poderes eram formidáveis quando Necker o obrigara a tirar suas coisas do hotel e a se instalar no seu apartamento. Um apartamento imenso onde tinha todo o conforto e liberdade para entrar e sair. Isso era algo ruim?

Não tinha dados suficientes para tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Não podia matá-lo somente por ele ser o que era. Por não ser humano. Adam talvez o fizesse, mas, neste ponto, não pensava igual ao irmão. Talvez por também ser visto por muitos como uma aberração.

Caminhou em direção à cozinha e começou a arrumar a mesa para tomarem o café da manhã, como faziam todos os dias desde que chegara. Uma nova desconfiança lhe bateu. Examinou cuidadosamente todo o conteúdo da geladeira e da dispensa. Nada de suspeito. Pelo menos, nada que indicasse que o _merman_ se alimentava de pessoas. Lembrou que Necker encomendara duas vezes sashimi, mas fora isso comia alimentos cozidos ou processados. Comiam da mesma comida.

O freezer estava cheio de postas de peixe e bandejas de frutos do mar. Também carne, mas a etiqueta do supermercado garantia a procedência. Na geladeira, além do que sobrara do jantar do dia anterior, tinha frios, queijo, frutas e massas. Também leite e verduras. Claro, lembrava ter sido ele próprio quem comprara muitos daqueles itens.

Por ora não faria nada. Livre do comando hipnótico, tentaria descobrir quem era realmente Lars Necker, o monstro com quem dividia o teto.

.

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

– Finalmente nos encontramos, Adam Campbell Winchester. Sabia que isso acabaria por acontecer. Vocês todos acabam aqui. Pode me considerar um velho conhecido da família. Conheço gerações e gerações da família da sua mãe, os Campbell. Homens e mulheres de fibra. Não foi fácil quebrá-los. Mas, o tempo trabalha a meu favor. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. No final, eu sempre venço. Como você vai descobrir.

– Maldito!

– Sim, eu sou. Não adianta tentar me bajular. Pode me chamar simplesmente de Alastair. Ou de MESTRE.

– Não vai conseguir me quebrar.

– Sabe que foram justamente essas as palavras do seu pai quando nos conhecemos. Sim, eu conheço muito bem seu pai, John Winchester. Eu e seu pai nos divertimos muito, aqui mesmo, nesta sala. Eu um pouco mais que ele, não nego.

– Você não o quebrou. Ele fugiu, maldito. Não conseguiu segurá-lo aqui.

– Ele fugiu, mas você está aqui, Adam. E depois de você, sabe quem estará aqui comigo? Seu irmãozinho Samuel, o seu querido _Sammy_.

– Não! Eu não vou permitir.

– Mas, depois do _Sammy_, não tem mais ninguém, não é verdade? Você sempre foi tão cauteloso. Mas, é compreensível. Quem é que quer ter um filho com uma vadia, não é mesmo? Já seu irmão, é quase celibatário. Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que, na falta de um outro Winchester, eu vou ficar bastante tempo com o Samuel. Creio que toda a eternidade.

– Não!

– Quanto ao tempo que passaremos juntos, eu e você, isso eu não sei dizer. Vai depender só de você.

– O que quer dizer com _vai depender só de mim_?

– Ficaremos juntos apenas o tempo que VOCÊ quiser. Você pede e eu paro imediatamente. Juro. Você pede para eu parar e Samuel toma o seu lugar. Nada mais de dores para você, eu prometo. Nunca mais. Eu faço de você meu assistente pessoal. Você vai poder brincar novamente com o seu irmãozinho. Vai descobrir o quanto é divertido, acredite em mim. Mas, enquanto isso ..

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Os argonautas se iludiram achando que poderiam simplesmente sobrevoar o Flegetonte, mantendo-se a salvo de suas chamas. Ao se aproximarem, as chamas do rio se elevaram e formaram uma muralha de fogo intransponível, bloqueando o caminho da Argo. Não havia como desviar-se das chamas.

Parados na margem do rio de fogo, os argonautas observavam os espectros dos mortos, atualmente poucos, se aproximarem indiferentes e entrarem no rio. Ao contrário do que aparentava, o Flagetonte mostrava-se um rio raso e manso, com água pouco acima do joelho de uma pessoa de altura mediana no ponto mais fundo. Tinha no entanto, uma largura considerável, o que significa um tempo grande de exposição às chamas.

Bem, não devia ser propriamente água ou não pegaria fogo. Gabriel reconhece no líquido algumas das características do fogo celestial. Era isso. Não era um rio de água, aquilo era fogo líquido.

Quem entrava no rio era complemente envolvido pelo fogo líquido. Aparentemente não havia dano ao corpo espiritual nem dor de natureza física. Mas, era difícil saber o que aquela alma estava vivenciando apenas olhando de fora. Embora algumas reações indicassem desconforto, parecia mais a forma como alguém dormindo reagia ao que acontecia em um sonho ruim.

Isso coincidia com o que Zetes contara de sua experiência. Zetes não se lembrava de ter sentido dores físicas. Mas, como ele não fora exposto diretamente às chamas, não dava para saber ao certo.

O que estavam vendo acontecer eram almas entrando no rio, dando uns poucos passos e estancando. Ficavam paradas, mas não imóveis. Uma ou duas horas depois, davam mais alguns passos e novamente se detinham. O processo se repetia até alcançarem a outra margem, uma travessia que durava um tempo que, se fosse medido no tempo terrestre, talvez correspondesse a trinta horas. Depois seguiam em frente, livres de emoções, rumo ao Letes e à extinção final da própria identidade.

Zetes estava recuperado, mas nem um pouco disposto a repetir a experiência. Todos estavam traumatizados. Depois da terrível experiência com o Aqueronte, não sabiam o que esperar do Flegetonte. Mas, não esperavam nada de bom. O que sabiam era o que a religião antiga dizia. Que o Flegetonte queimava não só as paixões, mas a própria capacidade de senti-las. O risco era imenso. O Flegetonte podia destruir-lhes as motivações. E, se esquecessem de sua missão ou ficassem indiferentes a ela, o mundo pagaria o preço.

Estavam numa sinuca de bico. Não podiam prosseguir nem podiam recuar. Ficar aguardando eternamente tampouco era uma opção.

– E então? O que fazemos?

– Estava pensando. O rio tem cerca de trinta metros de largura. Podemos entrar um de cada vez com uma corda amarrada na cintura. O primeiro a sair puxa a corda, tirando o seguinte rapidamente das chamas. Pelo que vimos até agora, leva algum tempo até que todas as emoções sejam extintas.

– Presumindo que o primeiro de nós consiga atravessar sem se transformar num zumbi, é um ótimo plano.

– O Gabriel poderia ganhar velocidade antes de sobrevoar o rio. A inercia garantirá que chegue rapidamente do outro lado.

– Presumindo que a corda não se incendeie.

– Quanto à corda, podemos descobrir fácil.

Palemon cria algo parecido a um teleférico horizontal ligando as duas margens nos dois sentidos. Com cabos, engrenagens, manivelas e uma cadeira suspensa cheia de amarras e outros dispositivos de segurança. Ninguém precisaria caminhar dentro do rio e seria levado para a outra margem mesmo que ficasse incapacitado durante a travessia. Mesmo que se debatesse, não cairia. A cabine era aberta porque estava claro que a pessoa teria que ficar exposta às chamas, mesmo que por pouco tempo. O Flagetonte não deixaria por menos.

– Você realmente deu um bom up grade na minha idéia.

– Primeiro vamos testar.

Palemon cria um construto com sua própria aparência, já que, vestindo seu exoesqueleto, era o mais pesado de todos. O construto foi amarrado à cadeira e o teleférico o deixou suspenso sobre a superfície do rio a meio caminho da outra margem. Mesmo seus pés não tocando a corrente de fogo líquido, um torvelinho se elevara da superfície do rio e o fogo líquido envolvera o construto no momento que este cruzara a margem do rio. O construto, a cadeira e os cabos que a sustentavam ficaram expostos às chamas por um tempo dez vezes maior ao que esperavam que durasse uma travessia usando o teleférico e saíram do fogo sem nenhum dano aparente. O mesmo se repetiu no caminho de volta.

Funcionava, mas o teste provou também que não adiantaria colocar a pessoa em algum estado de inconsciência ou mesmo bloquear a consciência da pessoa por magia. Afinal, o construto era pouco mais que um manequim e o fogo viera até ele.

Não tinha jeito. Para seguir em frente, teriam que submeter-se ao Flegetonte.

.

.

* * *

><p>22.12.2014<p> 


	18. GANHOS E PERDAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 15

GANHOS E PERDAS

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Jasão insistiu em ser o primeiro a atravessar. Era o comandante. Era o seu dever. Era assim em sua época. Os comandantes seguiam na frente, correndo os mesmos riscos que seus comandados. Mas, não era só por tradição. Ele arrastara seus antigos companheiros de armas para o Hades e a empreitada estava se mostrando muito mais difícil e perigosa do que imaginara. Nunca se perdoaria se algum deles viesse a encontrar a morte por responder ao seu chamado.

Quando entrou no teleférico e encarou as chamas, veio à mente de Jasão, como uma revelação, que o homem que ele fora há muito tempo atrás agora fazia parte da multidão que caminhava sem propósitos ou lembranças no Hades. O verdadeiro Iάσων estava morto e se tornara um dos espectros do Hades. O príncipe desonrado que deixara que outros lutassem suas batalhas e que tivera uma morte sem glória não mais existia.

Ele próprio nunca fora o verdadeiro Iάσων. Ele era algo que nem deveria ter uma alma. Nunca fora um homem. Apenas parte de um homem. Era o coração de um homem devorado por uma criatura demoníaca se passando por gente. Suas memórias não eram realmente suas. Tudo de bom que existia nele vinha do homem que lhe emprestara suas próprias memórias. A coragem que agora demonstrava e o sentimento forte de lealdade de que estava imbuído vinham de Dean Winchester. Mas, descobria agora, não somente dele.

Vinham também do _ghoul_. A visão das chamas trouxe de volta lembranças guardadas na carne. A vida que tivera quando ainda era um _ghoul_. O forte sentimento de família e de clã. A dor que a criatura sentiu quando perdeu o irmão. O desejo de vingança. A disposição de sacrificar a própria vida pelos seus. Aquele _ghoul_ seria considerado nobre de sentimentos se julgado pelos valores de sua espécie.

Ao ser envolvido pelas chamas, um desejo recém formulado ardia no peito de Jasão. O de ser muito mais do que fora, o de ser digno daqueles que agora eram parte – a melhor parte – do seu ser. Era algo que ele queria guardar para sempre. E o Flegetonte, ao sondar seu subconsciente, identificou a força daquele desejo.

O Flegetonte fez, então, aquele desejo arder intensamente .. e o consumiu por inteiro. Jasão vivenciou cada vitória e cada tragédia das vidas de Dean e do _ghoul_, sentiu crescer o orgulho por tê-los como parte de si, e então, esqueceu de tudo. Todas as lembranças que guardava das vidas do _ghoul_ que ele fora um dia e de Dean Winchester se apagam.

Ele ainda sabia o que tinha acontecido e o porquê de caminhar novamente entre os vivos, mas apenas porque lembrava o que ele próprio tinha narrado aos Winchester e aos Argonautas após voltar dos mortos. Conservava os conhecimentos e aptidões que ganhara de Dean e do ghoul, mas tinha agora apenas as lembranças e motivações que existiam no príncipe tessálio antes de sua morte e as que desenvolvera nos últimos meses. Ele seria agora - e para sempre - apenas Jasão.

A passagem dos Argonautas pelas chamas foi rápida, mas isso não impediu que o Flegetonte extinguisse pelo menos uma paixão de cada um deles.

De Eufemo, tirou a luxúria, o seu desejo de ter todas as mulheres do mundo em sua cama. A sexualidade exacerbada não permitia que Eufemo conhecesse tudo que o amor tinha a oferecer. Que descobrisse que amar não é conquistar um território, deixar sua marca e seguir em frente, repetindo eternamente o mesmo padrão. Amar é se deixar invadir e viver o amor é construir no dia a dia algo totalmente novo moldado a quatro mãos e que, ao ser vivido com outra, será totalmente diferente porque não existem duas mulheres iguais.

De Autólico, tirou a cobiça, o desejo de tomar para si tudo que via, sem se importar se tinha ou não um dono ou se era ou não importante para alguém. A sua recém-conquistada maturidade o fizera refletir sobre os excessos de sua cobiça, mas ainda havia um caminho muito longo até que ele mudasse hábitos que vinham de milênios. O Flegetonte criou um atalho que o faria descobrir que pode haver mais prazer em presentear do que em tirar algo de alguém. E, principalmente, que precisamos aceitar que não podemos ter tudo que o queremos. Abrir mão de algo ou de alguém não é a mesma coisa que perder. Muitas vezes, é uma outra forma de ganhar.

De Palemon tirou a soberba, que o fazia acreditar ser melhor que todo mundo. Ele ainda reconheceria o próprio valor e o quão acima ele estava da gigantesca maioria de seus contemporâneos. Mas, tornava-se capaz de reconhecer a genialidade também nos outros, de descobrir que existe mérito e valor desvinculado do nível de inteligência e que todos tem algo a nos ensinar.

De Idmon tirou a inveja, que surgira na sua infância mesclada a um grande complexo de inferioridade. Idmon sempre se sentira inferiorizado por ser o diferente, o esquisito, o introspectivo, o garoto de saúde frágil. Era filho de Apolo, mas não herdara dele nem a beleza luminosa nem a voz harmoniosa nem o físico perfeito nem o dom de seduzir. De que valia ser o mais inteligente numa sociedade que exaltava guerreiros abrutalhados de corpos perfeitos?

Herdara o dom de ver o futuro, mas encarava seu dom como uma maldição. Ressentia-se de que a maioria dos que o conhecia evitava até mesmo tocá-lo, já que o contato físico desencadeava nele visões do futuro daquela pessoa e faziam dele um potencial portador das más notícias.

Por muito tempo, Idmon renegou sua origem divina. Seu maior desejo era ser normal. Invejava quem era normal. Mesmo os mais medíocres. Mesmo quando passou a ser visto como um poderoso mago, Idmon inconscientemente continuou a valorizar tudo aquilo que ele não era e subestimar suas próprias capacidades.

O Flegetonte consumiu seu desejo de normalidade e o fez acreditar no que todos lhe diziam há milênios. Que ele era o maior mago que já existira. E, agora que acreditava nisso, ele não precisava mais provar nada para ninguém. Não precisava provar nada para si mesmo.

De Zetes, o Flegetonte já tinha sublimado o desejo de grandeza. Sua segunda exposição às chamas lhe custou o orgulho. Zetes não gostava de dar o braço a torcer, mesmo quando ele próprio era o principal prejudicado. Nunca voltava atrás. Colocava o orgulho acima até de seus próprios interesses e desejos. Ao brigar com o irmão, jurou nunca perdoá-lo. O ressentimento desaparecera, mas o orgulho o impedia de fazer o que mais desejava. Abraçar forte o irmão, dizer que o amava e que o queria voando de novo a seu lado.

De Gabriel, tirou o anseio por punição. Seu desejo de ser condenado por ter falhado com todos aqueles que perderam a vida vítimas da praga zumbi na sua realidade de origem. O Gabriel da realidade zero fora morto por Lúcifer e a realidade zero se salvara. Gabriel planejava tornar este o destino de todas as suas contrapartes. Como se sua morte em todas as realidades fosse um fato necessário para salvar essas realidades. Mas, isso era realmente verdade? Essa relação existia? O universo estaria seguro depois que ele se reintegrasse à Presença? O Gabriel da realidade zero morreu antes do Apocalipse ser abortado. E se entre o momento dele próprio morrer e o multiverso estar definitivamente salvo acontecesse algo diferente do esperado? O futuro sempre pode ser mudado. O destino dos mundos que salvou podia se revertido. Suas conquistas podiam ser perdidas. Ele tinha o direito de arriscar?

Ao seguirem em direção ao Letes, deixando o Flegetonte para trás, eles ainda não sabiam, mas a grande verdade é que eles, todos eles, saíram ganhando.

.

.

* * *

><p>SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA<p>

.

Num ferro-velho nos arredores de Sioux Falls, um homem exausto, com o coração inquieto, busca novas informações zapeando os noticiários de TV.

– .. quebra-quebra e tumulto generalizado, com dezenas de feridos e muitas pessoas internadas com sérios distúrbios mentais. Nosso correspondente está neste momento ..

– .. na maioria são fotos tiradas de longe com celulares e, mesmo não tendo boa resolução, são muito chocan ..

– .. estamos transmitindo ao vivo de Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills. Continua repercutindo em todo o País as imagens da explosão de violência que resultou na morte de um homem em circunstâncias ainda não esclarecidas. Estranhas também são as circunstâncias que envolvem o desaparecimento do corpo do homem. As autoridades locais ..

– .. que terminaram com um homem morto em circunstâncias bizarras em plena Rodeo Drive. Era domingo de sol e as ruas estavam tomadas por turistas. Tudo parecia perfeito. Então, algo inacreditável aconteceu. Algo ainda não explicado. Algo talvez .. sobrenatural. As testemunhas são unânimes em relatar que viram estranhas colunas de fumaça negra convergindo para o local pouco antes de ..

– .. cercada pela polícia. Os peritos já estão vasculhando o local em busca de pistas, mas, principalmente, em busca do corpo do homem que teria morrido empalado. Diversas pessoas que transitavam na área por ocasião dos estranhos acontecimentos deram entrada em hospitais e em clínicas particulares próximas ou de bairros vizinhos. Trinta e duas pessoas ainda estão internadas. Muitas com transtornos mentais por terem supostamente sofrido, segundo elas próprias, um tipo de possessão demoníaca. Outros, com escoriações e traumatismos mais sérios. Uma atendente de uma das ..

– .. morto ainda não foi identificado. Sabe-se apenas o que as fotos mostram. Um homem jovem, bastante alto, pelo menos 1,90 m, caucasiano, traços finos, cabelos lisos escuros na altura dos ombros ..

– .. até agora. Foi a cena mais assustadora que eu já vi. Ainda não consigo acreditar. O homem foi lançado para trás e para cima. Subiu, sei lá, uns dez metros. Ele foi lançado de encontro ao mastro da bandeira. Depois, ficou lá. Com o mastro da bandeira atravessado no peito. Foi horrível. Queria esque ..

– .. aquele vento todo. Foi assustador. Imagina um tornado se formando do nada em plena Rodeo Drive. As pessoas entraram em pânico. Foram poucos minutos, mas parecia que o vento ia devastar tudo. Quando o vento amainou, o corpo preso ao mastro tinha desaparecido. Estou abalado até agora. Eu ..

– .. fotografia tirada por um turista japonês pouco antes do início do tumulto mostra nitidamente o rosto do homem que teria morrido empalado no centro de Beverly Hills. Um homem branco, de vinte e pouco anos presumidos, ainda não identificado. A foto mostra um segundo homem, que, aparentemente, estaria com ele. A polícia busca agora esse segundo homem ..

– .. acreditar. Mesmo tendo visto com meus próprios olhos. Aquela fumaça estranha entrando pela boca das pessoas. Aconteceu com o homem que estava ao meu lado. E, depois, ele me olhando com os olhos totalmente negros. Aqueles olhos pareciam emanar um ódio intenso. Fiquei apavorado. Acho que vou ter pesadelos ..

– .. lembro dos dois. Quando os vi, lembro de ter pensado: _"Que desperdício! Dois homens tão lindos"._ Sim, porque eles pareciam formar um casal. Passaram por mim sorrindo. Pareciam felizes. Fiquei arrasada quando vi que o morto era um deles. Vi de longe, mas tenho certeza ..

– .. gritos e corri para a janela. Eu estava ali, naquela janela. A terceira do segundo andar. De lá, eu tinha um bom ângulo de visão. Eu vi quando o homem foi lançado para trás. O estranho é que ninguém tocou nele. Eram muitos, homens e mulheres, e parecia que estavam encurralando o homem. Alguns com armas improvisadas nas mãos. Então, um destes homem fez um gesto brusco com as duas mãos, um gesto de empurrar, mas tenho certeza que não tocou nele. Mesmo assim, ele foi lançado para trás e para cima com muita força. Quando eu vi a ponta do mastro de aço saindo do meio do peito do homem, eu desmaiei. Soube depois ..

– .. Eu ouvi gritos. E vi muitas pessoas fugindo do ponto de onde vinham os gritos. E depois aquela ventania assustadora. Parecia um tornado, só que bem pequeno. O vento parecia que ia carregar tudo. As sacolas que eu tinha nas mãos foram levadas pelo vento. Eu tive que me segurar firme a um poste para não ser arrastado. Depois o tornado descolou do solo e seguiu em direção do mar. Pelo menos, foi isso que pareceu. Então, as coisas que o vento levantou começaram a cair. Uma senhora, que estava perto de mim, foi atingida por um sapato. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ela ..

.

No ferro-velho, Bobby Singer se serve de uma generosa dose de whisky, que bebe num único gole, e desaba no sofá. Naquele momento, ele se sente mais velho que o próprio mundo. Primeiro, Adam. E, agora, isso.

– Meu Deus! Como isso pode acontecer? O que aqueles demônios fizeram com você, Sam? Como pode deixar que os demônios te matassem?

.

* * *

><p>25.12.2014<p>

FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS


	19. O FIM DA INOCÊNCIA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 16

O FIM DA INOCÊNCIA

.

* * *

><p>INFERNO<p>

.

– Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. ONDE. ESTÁ. ELE? ONDE? Se Samuel Winchester está morto, como você me GARANTIU que estava, porque a alma dele não chegou aqui?

– Também não entendo, Crowley. Ele morreu. Tenho certeza que sim. Eu estava lá. Eu vi. Se não está aqui .. sei lá. Talvez ele não tenha sido julgado merecedor da danação eterna.

– Ridículo! Samuel Winchester é cria de Azazel. Sua alma jamais poderia entrar no Paraíso. E, se ele não está no Paraíso e não está aqui, isso só pode significar uma coisa. O desgraçado ainda está VIVO. De alguma maneira, o infeliz conseguiu escapar.

– Ele teve o corpo transpassado por um mastro de aço de 1.1/2" de diâmetro. Não PODE ter sobrevivido. Humano algum sobreviveria a um ferimento desses.

– Você disse que o corpo desapareceu em meio a uma ventania que se formou do nada. E se essa ventania for resultado da intervenção de um anjo? Eles têm o poder de curar o corpo físico de qualquer ser criado por Deus. Podem ter descoberto que Samuel Winchester vinha sendo obcediado por Lúcifer. Descoberto que Lúcifer planejava usar o corpo de Samuel para caminhar novamente sobre a face da Terra. Anjos são mesmo um pé no saco.

– Se Lúcifer quer o corpo, porque então ordenou que matássemos Samuel Winchester? Lúcifer não pode se enfurecer e voltar-se contra nós?

– O corpo de Samuel Winchester está ESTRAGADO. Como está, não tem nenhuma utilidade para Lúcifer. Mas, se Samuel morrer, Lúcifer pode recriar o corpo. Haveria novamente um corpo íntegro e funcional à sua disposição. Estamos apenas facilitando as coisas para ele. Ele vai ficar agradecido.

– Não se preocupe, Crowley. Nós vamos encontrá-lo. Se Samuel Winchester está vivo, nós vamos revirar o planeta até encontrá-lo. Vou convocar todos os nossos agentes. É questão de tempo. POUCO tempo. Se Lúcifer quer Samuel Winchester, ele o terá.

Crowley se permite um sorriso, que denuncia que suas intenções são muito diferentes das que acabou de manifestar.

_'Idiota! Se existe algo que não pretendo permitir é que Lúcifer seja libertado de sua jaula. Tenho meus próprios planos para os irmãos Winchester. Adam já está aqui e, uma vez que entre no Inferno, Samuel Winchester só sairá se eu assim o desejar.'_

– Sim, convoque nossos agentes na Terra. Ah! Mais uma coisa. Apresente-se em seguida ao Treinamento e diga que fracassou MI-SE-RA-VEL-MEN-TE em sua missão. Eles já têm as instruções minhas para casos como o seu.

.

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

Nathalie Helms sentiu-se revigorada após banhar-se no Cócito. O _rio do pranto e do lamento_ lavava da alma as culpas por erros e pecados cometidos. Não que a bruxa se arrependesse de coisa alguma, mas, ainda assim, ela sentia-se mais leve.

Enganara os eflúvios deixados no Aqueronte por aqueles que torturara e matara. Agora, preparava-se para enfrentar as chamas do Flegetonte. O Flegetonte era bem mais difícil de enganar. Sabia que o rio sondava os recônditos da mente ignorando os pequenos desejos do dia a dia, os desejos efêmeros como os de levar para a cama uma mulher gostosa que cruzamos na rua no dia anterior e os falsos desejos que não enganam nem a nós mesmo, tipo _desejo-a-paz-mundial-e-a-harmonia-entre-todos-os-homens_.

O Flegetonte buscava momentos carregados de emoção genuína, de preferência os surgidos na infância, quando ainda não eram submetidos ao filtro do superego e das convenções sociais. São esses os desejos que vão moldar a personalidade da pessoa ou que têm esse potencial.

Nathalie aproxima-se da margem do rio de fogo, adota a postura clássica de meditação e faz o equivalente a uma viagem pelas próprias lembranças em busca de um momento específico, que vinha a ela sempre que baixava suas barreiras psíquicas. Um sorriso inocente de menino, os olhos brilhando de felicidade e amor.

Ela encontra essa memória perturbadora num ponto distante de sua psique. A memória que a enfraquecia e a fazia duvidar do acerto de todos os passos seguintes que dera em sua longa existência. Ela se vê novamente uma menina de dez anos pedindo ao pai que a levasse com ele para ver as grandes montanhas nevadas ao norte do reino.

Seu irmão Absirto, dois anos mais novo, corre até eles dizendo que também queria ir. Era dele aquele sorriso e aquele olhar. Do irmão que, poucos anos depois, ela mataria, esquartejaria e lançaria o corpo em pedaços no mar. Mas, isso foi depois. Naquele momento, ela ainda era uma menina. Estava vivendo seus anos de inocência. O pai sorri e ela faz um olhar pidão, cheio de expectativas. Naquele momento, nada era mais importante para ela. Fazer a viagem dos sonhos na companhia do pai e do irmão. O pai faz que sim e ela olha para o irmão e sorri feliz para ele. E deseja que aquele passeio seja inesquecível.

Nathalie recitou um encantamento e fixou aquele momento em sua mente e em seu coração. E avançou resoluta em direção às chamas. O Flegetonte fez arder aquele desejo e a Μηδεια vivenciou mais uma vez o deslumbramento da menina ao ver a neve do Cáucaso brilhando ao sol sob um céu de intenso azul, envolvida pelo sentimento de segurança que o pai lhe transmitia e pelo amor incondicional de seu pequeno irmão.

Ao chegar na outra margem, não existia mais dentro dela qualquer resquício daquele momento único de inocência e amor. Dentro dela, agora só existia escuridão. O mal absoluto.

.

.

* * *

><p>IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA<p>

.

Kälï sente os agentes da Presença se aproximando. A única surpresa foi a demora para que dessem as caras. Mais de uma semana desde que os argonautas adentraram no Hades.

Kälï sorri. Muitos milênios tinham se passado desde seu último combate. A expectativa de uma nova batalha de vida ou morte a excitava.

Os quatro anjos são surpreendidos quando um homem sai da caverna Idaion e vai ao encontro deles. O homem era um velho conhecido de todos eles. O receptáculo humano preferido do arcanjo Gabriel. Mas, não era Gabriel quem comandava o corpo naquele momento. E as energias que emanavam daquele corpo não davam margem a dúvidas sobre quem o controlava. O poder arcano contido naquela forma humana ultrapassava em muito o poder isolado de qualquer um deles. Era um adversário perigoso, capaz de enfrentar toda uma legião de anjos.

Matthew Logan era um humano especial, ao nível dos irmãos Winchester. Havia muito poucos humanos cujo corpo era capaz de conter as energias de um arcanjo ou de uma deusa-demônio com o nível de poder de Kälï. Castiel lamentava intimamente serem obrigados a destruir um espécime tão especial, mas tinham suas ordens. Balthazar devia resgatar Adam Winchester do Inferno exatamente seis meses depois de sua morte e manter-se próximo a ele, influenciando suas ações e convencendo-o a aceitar ser o hospedeiro do arcanjo Miguel.

Finalmente, o Grande Plano seria posto em marcha. Deveria ser um momento de júbilo e de união das hostes celestiais, mas Gabriel, justo ele, aliara-se a Kälï para sabotar o Grande Plano. Era impensável que algum anjo se opusesse ao projeto do Pai. O mundo seria purificado e renasceria melhorado depois do Apocalipse. Livre de demônios como Kälï. Se bem que não precisariam esperar pelo Apocalipse para libertar o mundo da deusa-demônio. Iriam destruí-la aqui e agora.

Anna desembainha sua espada e caminha decidida na direção de Kälï, que sorri e faz algo que, à primeira vista, parece não fazer sentido. Kälï interrompe a caminhada e começa a despir a jaqueta e a camisa que Logan estava vestindo, exibindo o dorso masculino nu. Então, seu corpo começa a se transformar. A pele ganha um tom intenso de azul. A cabeça única passa a exibir quatro faces, dando-lhe visão de 360 graus. O tronco cresce no sentido vertical para acomodar cinco pares de braços, voltados para direções compatíveis com às dos rostos. O corpo como um todo cresce proporcionalmente até atingir uma altura equivalente ao dobro da original. Surgem armas em cada uma de suas recém-criadas mãos. O par de braços inferior exibia escudos redondos, enquanto os demais exibiam cada um uma diferente arma: lança, espada longa, punhal, tridente, foice, chicote e arco e fechas.

Embora fosse uma visão intimidante, nunca seria assustadora o suficiente para intimidar anjos. Anjos tinham natureza guerreira e os que executavam missões encarnados constituíam a elite celestial. Eles jamais fugiriam de uma luta, mesmo que inferiorizados.

Tudo acontece rápido demais. O ataque coordenado dos quatro anjos e a reação devastadora de Kälï.

A espada na quarta mão de Kälï se inflama e ela, num golpe certeiro, decepa a cabeça de Uriel, ao mesmo tempo em que a lança manejada pela sua sétima mão atravessa o abdômen de Anna e uma flecha disparada pelo par de braços superior atravessa no braço direito de Castiel, fazendo-o largar sua espada. O chicote brandido pela quinta mão da deusa captura a espada de Uriel antes que ela atingisse o solo.

Quem chega mais próximo do alvo é Balthazar, mas mesmo sua feroz investida é rechaçada com facilidade pela deusa. A espada do anjo não atravessa o escudo da deusa e ele é rechaçado e mantido a distância pelo tridente manipulado pelo sexto braço de Kälï.

As armas de Kälï eram místicas e afetavam seres de natureza espiritual da mesma forma como afetariam seres materiais. Ao ter a cabeça decepada, tanto Uriel, o anjo, quanto Robert Wisdom, seu receptáculo humano, estavam definitivamente mortos. Suas essências seguiriam separadas e cada um deles daria mais um passo na direção de sua própria evolução cósmica. Os anjos sabiam que Robert Wisdom seguiria para o Paraíso, destino de todo ser humano morto a serviço do Céu, mas eles não conheciam o destino final da essência de seu companheiro de armas.

Da mesma forma que aos humanos, também aos anjos era vedado saber o que os esperava do outro lado da cortina. Mas, Uriel seguiu sem medo. Sabia que não ficaria desamparado. Tinha a consciência do dever cumprido e confiava na promessa do Pai. Uriel encontrou paz na explosão de luz que o arrebatou.

Anna estava caída e sangrava luz. Sabia que, ao abandonar o corpo, selaria o destino de seu receptáculo, a humana Julie McNiven, mas não tinha escolha. Se permanecesse no plano material, ambas morreriam. O anjo deixa o corpo, pesaroso pelo receptáculo e por falhar com os companheiros.

Castiel estava ferido, mas não estava incapacitado. Apanha com a mão esquerda a espada caída e a usa para cortar a ponta da flecha cravada em seu braço. Em seguida, arranca a haste pelo lado que a flecha entrara e se concentra em cicatrizar o ferimento. Sem sucesso. O ferimento não era fatal, mas não desaparecera como aconteceria se fosse uma flecha comum. Não importava. Era um guerreiro e só deixaria o campo de batalha morto.

Enquanto isso, Balthazar se esforçava para atrair toda a atenção de Kälï, de forma a dar cobertura aos companheiros feridos. Anna tinha partido, mas Castiel dá sinal a Balthazar que estava pronto para retomar o ataque. Ambos abrem suas asas, que, apesar de invisíveis a olhos humanos, eram perfeitamente visíveis para a deusa encarnada. Isso exigiria de Kälï uma nova estratégia.

Kälï sabia que precisava de uma vantagem adicional para neutralizar a capacidade de vôo dos anjos e a potência devastadora de seus gritos ultrassônicos. Precisava de um campo de batalha que a favorecesse. Kälï abre um portal e ela e os dois anjos se vêem transportados para uma outra realidade, onde o senso de direção dado pela força da gravidade perdia o sentido. Lá não existia 'para cima' ou 'para baixo'. As duas direções se equivaliam. Uma realidade onde o ar era extremamente rarefeito. Um quase vácuo onde a transmissão de sons era abafada.

Ao alçarem voo, os anjos constatam que seu senso de equilíbrio foi afetado e que é praticamente impossível mudar de direção em voo num ambiente em que suas asas não encontram resistência do ar. A inércia de seu impulso inicial os está levando para cada vez mais longe da deusa-demônio. Antes de um novo ataque, teriam que aprender a controlar o voo num ambiente sem gravidade e sem ar.

Kälï sorri ao ver que os anjos ainda iam demorar muito para voltar ao ponto de partida. E mais ainda até descobrirem um meio de voltar para o plano terrestre. Mas, ela não ia ficar ali esperando. Kälï retorna à Terra, deixando Castiel e Balthazar presos naquela realidade intermediária.

A deusa-demônio tinha saído vitoriosa na primeira batalha. Mas, a guerra estava só começando.

.

.

* * *

><p>DALLAS<p>

.

– Porque ir com tanta antecedência? Já é tão raro você poder vir aqui ver a gente. Você mal chegou e já está falando em partir. Você sabe que a mãe sente sua falta.

– Mack, é importante. É superimportante para mim. Para a minha carreira.

– Mas, não garantiram que você ficava pelo menos mais uma temporada. O seriado está fazendo sucesso. Vai abrir mão de algo certo? Que já te deu uma visibilidade enorme? Não fizeram uma matéria de capa com você? É uma revista de circulação nacional e eu soube que você fez subir a vendagem daquela edição.

– Não é a mesma coisa, Mack. Pela primeira vez, eu posso ser o protagonista. Já pensou? É a chance da minha carreira deslanchar.

– Mesmo assim. O teste é só daqui a três semanas.

– Eu quero me preparar bem. Eu preciso arrasar.

– Você não conhece ninguém em Vancouver.

– Eu sei. Mas, estou otimista. E quem sabe não é lá que eu vou conhecer o grande amor da minha vida?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO:<strong>

1) Um outro Matthew Logan era padrasto (e, depois, melhor amigo) do Benjamin Braeden da realidade #4 e aceitou tornar-se receptáculo do Gabriel quando este chegou àquela realidade. Na realidade #5, ele é receptáculo do Gabriel há muitas décadas, desde menino.

* * *

><p>28.12.2014<p> 


	20. VOCÊ MORRERIA POR MIM?

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 17

VOCÊ MORRERIA POR MIM?

.

* * *

><p>HADES<p>

.

– Então, esse é o Hades. Não consigo imaginar um lugar mais deprimente. Tudo aqui é cinzento e sombrio. O solo é estéril e ressecado. O ar é parado. Não importa para que lado se olhe, é sempre a mesma paisagem. Essa planície que parece não ter fim, se estendendo até onde a vista alcança e além. Essa quantidade absurda de espectros de mortos. Centenas de milhões deles. Talvez bilhões. E todos parecendo tão iguais. Como se o Letes apagasse não somente as memórias, mas todo e qualquer traço de individualidade. As feições parecem indistintas, irreconhecíveis até para quem os conheceu em vida.

– Não precisa narrar. Estamos todos aqui vendo o que há lá embaixo.

– Mas, ninguém fala nada. Estamos sobrevoando o Hades há horas, talvez um dia inteiro, e ninguém abriu a boca. Esse silêncio todo estava me dando nos nervos.

– Como você mesmo disse, esse lugar é deprimente. Isso afeta nosso ânimo. É assim que estamos nos sentindo, deprimidos.

– Os espectros. Não sei o que é pior. Se todos eles ficassem estáticos para sempre ou, como é, todos sempre em movimento. Eternamente em movimento. Andam sempre em frente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estão indo a lugar algum. Seguem até se chocarem com outros iguais que vêm de outras direções. Isso faz que mudem de direção. Mas, eles não se importam. Talvez, nem percebam. Simplesmente seguem nesta nova direção.

– Para eles, não faz a menor diferença. Como nos sentimos a respeito, é irrelevante para eles e para o poder maior que rege esse lugar. Simplesmente, é assim. Sempre foi e sempre será.

– E, um dia, também nós estaremos aqui. Mesmo que leve muitos milhares de anos. Um dia também nós estaremos aqui.

.

– Tem certeza que estamos no rumo certo, Eufemo? Não há nenhum ponto de referência reconhecível. É tudo igual em todas as direções.

– Não se preocupem, amigos. Esse é o meu dom. Ou esqueceram? Posso conduzir um barco a seu porto de destino. Basta saber o nome do porto. E o nosso porto de destino se chama Adam Winchester.

– Sabe exatamente onde Adam Winchester encontra-se neste momento, Eufemo? Consegue rastreá-lo mesmo estando no Hades e Adam Winchester no Inferno?

– Perfeitamente. É como se um mapa se formasse na minha mente. Estamos seguindo em direção ao Tártaro, mas vamos além. Além dos limites do Hades. Vejo claramente o caminho até o ponto do Inferno onde Adam se encontra, mas entre nós e ele existe uma descontinuidade. Uma barreira que precisamos vencer. Sei que a barreira existe, mas não sei a forma como se manifesta. Talvez, o Idmon saiba.

– O Hades, ou, se preferirem, o Sheol, era o destino original de todas as almas humanas. Mas, a visão compartilhada por uma quantidade suficientemente grande de indivíduos sobre o que esperam encontrar no pós-vida pode criar outros espaços metafísicos. Quanto mais indivíduos, mais clara a ideia e mais forte a fé naquela idéia, mais fácil e mais rápido são criados. E assim surgiram o Tártaro e sua antítese, os Campos Elíseos, e, mais tarde, suas versões exacerbadas: o Inferno e o Paraíso cristãos. Outros povos criaram seus paraísos a partir de conceitos diferentes, como o Valhala e o Nirvana. E outros Infernos. A fé das criaturas molda o espaço metafísico. Elfos, dragões, velociraptores, baleias jubartes e beija-flores criaram seus próprios paraísos. Trolls, gárgulas e corvos criaram seus próprios infernos. Na ausência de uma ideia clara, surgem limbos e umbrais.

– Voltando ao nosso problema ..

– O Tártaro é uma extensão do Hades. Já o Inferno é um espaço metafísico vizinho ao Tártaro, não um prolongamento deste. É como se fossem dois prédios vizinhos e ali estivesse a parede que os separa. Para atravessar, será preciso quebrar a parede entre eles. Ou, abrir uma porta.

– E como fazemos isso? Existe uma porta?

– Nós trouxemos a porta.

– Como assim?

– Gabriel. O Gabriel é a nossa porta.

.

.

* * *

><p>SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA<p>

.

Bobby Singer até tentou se fazer de morto, mas parecia que quem quer que estivesse na porta não ia desistir e aquela campainha tocando insistentemente já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Abriu a porta decidido a pôr para correr quem quer que tenha tido a infeliz idéia de importuná-lo.

– SAM? Como é possível? Você ..

– Imagino que essa cara seja pelo que saiu no noticiário de TV.

– E não é para menos? Há três semanas que não consigo falar com você. De repente, essa coisa toda em Beverly Hills. Sam, que diabos você estava fazendo num domingo em Beverly Hills? Por onde você andou desde que .. você sabe .. o Adam ..

– Pode falar. Quer saber por onde andei desde que o Adam foi levado para o Inferno? Foi um período estranho.

– Estranho como? E o tal Jasão?

– Não faço idéia de onde se meteu. Ele até cuidou de mim na primeira semana e tentou me dar uma força. Mas, acho que ele se cansou de me ver caindo de bêbado e desistiu. Desapareceu.

– Não esperava mesmo nada deste sujeito. Ele não ficou conhecido por ser alguém confiável, muito pelo contrário. Um bom FDP mitológico. E depois?

– Muita coisa. Vou contar como as coisas foram acontecendo. Uma dose de whiskey ia ajudar bastante.

– Você é de casa. Pode se servir à vontade. Pegue um para mim também. Duplo.

Quando Sam vai entregar-lhe o copo, Bobby o puxa para um abraço. Somente ali, abraçado por seu segundo pai, Sam se permite finalmente chorar a morte de Adam. Bobby também chora, agradecido a Deus por Sam ter sido poupado.

As perguntas e as explicações podiam esperar.

Leva bom um tempo para que, já recompostos daquele momento de forte emoção, palavras voltem a ser pronunciadas.

– Pode imaginar a barra que foi encarar a morte do Adam? Eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Umas idéias horríveis martelando minha cabeça. Era muito mais do que eu podia suportar. Eu precisava calar aquelas vozes. Afogá-las em álcool. Eu bebi até acabar com todo o estoque que tinha comprado. Um estoque bem grande. Acordei uma semana depois com uma ressaca terrível. Parecia que eu ia morrer. Dor de cabeça. Estômago revirado. Achei que precisava de um bom café. Comer alguma coisa. É por isso que eu estava naquela lanchonete em Los Angeles, ainda fragilizado pela morte do Adam. Lá tinha um sujeito que não tirava os olhos de mim. Aquilo foi me tirando do sério.

– Um demônio?

– Não!

– Um .. gay?

– Foi isso o que eu pensei. Aquilo me incomodou. Eu saí da lanchonete e ele me seguiu. Eu parei e fiquei esperando. Queria saber qual era a dele. Quando passou por mim, ele me disse para segui-lo e caminhou na direção do mar. Depois, ele entrou no mar.

– E você?

– Eu segui o homem e também entrei no mar. Eu nadei, nadei, nadei até ficar sem forças. A água estava gelada. O mar começou a ficar agitado. Quando vi, estava me afogando. Eu afundei. Eu ia morrer.

– E como escapou?

– ELE me tirou da água. Eu acordei no apartamento do tal sujeito. O nome dele é Lars Necker.

– A foto do turista japonês. É ele o sujeito boa pinta que estava com você na foto? A primeira semana você disse que passou bêbado. As seguintes, em que não deu nenhuma notícia, você estava com esse tal de Necker? Sam, não estou reconhecendo você. Vocês dois .. ?

– Não! Claro que não.

– Mas, estava com ele? No apartamento dele?

– Bobby, o Necker não é propriamente um HOMEM.

– No sentido dele ser .. GAY?

– No sentido dele NÃO SER humano. Ele é um nyx. O que sabe sobre eles?

– São espíritos aquáticos e habitavam os grandes rios do norte da Europa. Aparecem em lendas de todas as regiões da Alemanha e também da Escandinávia e da Inglaterra. Lorelei é uma nyxie, uma sereia. Mas, na maioria das lendas, são do sexo masculino. Podem assumir diversas formas. Geralmente a forma de homens, mas também de cavalos. Atraem as pessoas para o rio e fazem com que se afoguem.

– O Necker me atraiu para o mar assumindo a forma do Adam, mas não deixou que eu me afogasse. Ele disse que me reanimou fazendo respiração boca a boca.

– Aproveitou para tirar uma casquinha.

– Depois, usou um tipo de comando verbal hipnótico para que eu não tivesse pesadelos e para que acreditasse que o Adam morreu num acidente de carro.

– Com que intenção?

– Não consegui chegar a uma conclusão. Os latidos de um cão quebraram o encanto e eu lembrei de tudo. Eu cheguei a pegar uma faca e estava decidido a matá-lo, mas na hora H .. eu não consegui. Não sei exatamente quais eram as intenções dele, mas eu estava péssimo e ele cuidou de mim. As lembranças que ele apagou estavam me fazendo afundar cada vez mais e, sem elas, eu voltei a tomar pé e a me sentir bem. O que ele fez não foi certo, mas eu acho que, se não fosse ele, ainda estaria enchendo a cara pelos cantos e me afundando em autopiedade. Não foi certo .. mas também não foi tão errado que justificasse que eu o matasse.

– As lendas não mostram os nyxes como necessariamente malignos, embora muitos o sejam. Algumas lendas narram histórias de amor entre humanos e nyxes.

– Acha que ele pode ter se apaixonado por mim?

– Explicaria muita coisa. Depois, tem gosto para tudo.

– Bobby, qual é? Eu sei que tenho meus encantos.

– E você? Também estava gostando dele?

– Não da forma que você está insinuando. Mas, ele pareceu ser legal .. para uma criatura. Mesmo assim .. ainda não entendo o porquê dele fazer o que fez.

– E o que foi que ele fez?

– Quando os demônios apareceram em Rodeo Drive e possuíram o corpo das pessoas à nossa volta, ele me puxou para dentro de uma cafeteria e usou a voz para me obrigar a ficar escondido. Depois, ele assumiu a minha aparência na minha frente, me olhou meio que sorrindo e voltou para a rua, chamando a atenção dos demônios para ele.

– Está dizendo que ele morreu para salvar você? Devia estar apaixonado mesmo. Se isso não for paixão, eu não sei o que é.

– Quando ele morreu, o comando hipnótico se desfez. Eu corri para fora a tempo de ver a mim mesmo no alto com o corpo transpassado por aquele mastro. Não sei o porquê dele fazer aquilo, mas o fato é ele que fez. Eram muitos demônios. Dezenas. Estavam atrás de mim. Vieram com fúria assassina. Eu não teria chance contra tantos. O Necker realmente me salvou. Eu fiquei ali, vendo ele dependurado morto e lembrando que, poucas horas antes, eu por pouco não o matei. Ele era um _monstro_ e isso parecia ser razão suficiente para matá-lo. Naquele momento, EU me senti o monstro. Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo.

– Como você mesmo disse. Você QUASE o matou. Não o fez. Deu a ele o benefício da dúvida. Não tem por que se sentir assim. Está muito longe de ser a PIOR pessoa do mundo. Nem sei como consegue ser um caçador tão bom tendo um coração tão mole. Sério, Sam. E .. Sinto muito. Duas perdas seguidas. Você deve estar arrasado.

– Não, Bobby. O tempo de chorar acabou. Eu estou de volta ao campo de batalha. O mal que levou o Adam e o Necker não descansa. Quero tirar o Adam do Inferno e quero encontrar o corpo do Necker e saber quem ele realmente era.

.

– Lembro desta propaganda de jeans. Pela garota e pelo cenário, claro. Mas, é ele. A propaganda é de 2002. Ele não mudou quase nada.

– Ele não envelhece na mesma velocidade que nós. Segundo a tradição, nyxes podem viver centenas de anos. Deixa eu ver essa foto.

– Aqui tem outra aqui que mostra melhor o rosto.

– É, o sujeito era mesmo boa pinta. A criatura soube escolher bem a aparência. Modelo masculino internacional. Com um senhor apartamento de frente pro mar em Santa Monica e um carrão do ano. Ele nem precisava sair à caça. As vítimas deviam fazer fila na porta dele, implorando para serem abatidas.

– Ele morava em Los Angeles há quase dez anos. Antes, morou em Paris. Eu encontrei registros de trabalhos de moda que ele fez por lá. E de alguns em Milão. Realmente a aparência dele mudou muito pouco. Mais no corte de cabelo. Nenhum sinal de envelhecimento.

– Ele não ia poder ficar sob os holofotes por muito mais tempo. Ia chamar muita atenção o fato dele não envelhecer. Pesquisou mortes e desaparecimentos nos círculos que ele frequentava?

– Pesquisei e não encontrei nada suspeito. Mas, é um período muito longo em que ele teve contato com um número imenso de pessoas. E pessoas morrem, viajam, mudam de cidade. Impossível rastrear a todos. Foquei em rivais, desafetos e antigos relacionamentos amorosos. Não achei nada de incriminador contra ele. Sei que isso pode significar apenas que ele foi cuidadoso. Los Angeles é uma metrópole. Some e morre gente todos os dias. Ele é um transmorfo. Bastaria que escondesse bem os rastros. Se bem que ..

– Se bem que .. o quê?

– Minha intuição. Pode ser que ele tenha matado pessoas um dia, mas não acho que ele ainda fosse uma ameaça.

– Sam, você quase morreu afogado. E foi o senhor boa-pinta aqui quem atraiu você para o mar. E você vem me dizer que ele não representa uma ameaça?

– Apesar do lance estranho comigo, acho que ele estava tocando a vida dele sem prejudicar ninguém.

– Sam, não se iluda. Ele não era humano. Alguns nyxes devoram humanos. Não podemos cometer o erro de atribuir valores morais e formas de pensamento humanas, a quem não é. Ser um bom nyx não é a mesma coisa que ser um bom ser humano. Entende onde quero chegar?

– Entendo. Você está certo, Bobby. Como sempre, aliás.

– E esse aí quem é?

– Chad Murray. É ator. Não é de primeira linha, mas também não é um completo desconhecido. Ele aparece com destaque em mais de um porta-retratos no apartamento do Necker. As fotos mostram uma certa intimidade entre eles. Bons amigos ou algo mais. Tentei fazer contato com ele em Washington, mas parece que ele tirou umas semanas de folga e viajou. Ele talvez saiba de algo.

– Talvez seja por aí. Se esse amigo for humano, essa amizade pode esclarecer muita coisa.

– Você acha que Chad Murray pode não ser humano?

– Seu amigo Necker é a maior prova de que também monstros podem assinar contratos de trabalho e pagar impostos.

– Eu vou voltar ao apartamento dele e procurar pistas. E vou pesquisar mais sobre esse Chad Murray.

.

* * *

><p>01.01.2015<p> 


	21. SE EU MATAR VOCÊ, POR FAVOR ME DESCULPE

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 18

SE EU MATAR VOCÊ, POR FAVOR ME DESCULPE

.

* * *

><p>ANACAPA MIDDLE ISLAND, LITORAL NORTE DE LOS ANGELES<p>

.

– Eu tenho mais a fazer que ficar aqui pajeando você, sabia? Já era mais do que tempo de você abrir os olhos.

– Você .. é a última pessoa .. aaai! .. que eu imaginaria .. que pudesse .. vir .. em meu socorro. Sempre .. me detestou.

– Não fiz por você. Fiz pelo meu irmão. Ele não ia me perdoar se eu te deixasse lá para morrer.

– Ele nem ia .. ficar sabendo. Não havia .. nenhum motivo .. para justamente .. aai! .. você .. estar lá .. naquele momento.

– ELE podia nunca ficar sabendo, mas EU saberia. Eu nunca mais teria coragem de voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Bem .. não importa .. o motivo. Obrigado .. assim mesmo. Mais ainda .. sabendo .. o quanto .. deve ter sido .. difícil .. para você. Eu .. talvez .. até tivesse sobrevivido .. mas .. se você .. não me trouxesse para cá .. minha recuperação levaria .. muito tempo.

– Ainda não cicatrizou completamente. Vai precisar de mais uma semana.

– Está sendo .. aaai! .. mais rápido .. que da outra vez. Uma grande ironia .. nos reencontramos .. assim, não acha?

– É. Pelo menos agora eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Daquela vez .. Necker, acredite .. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. As coisas que eu disse antes, sobre querer ver você morto, foi num momento de raiva. Eu não queria matar você. Nem causar tantos meses de sofrimento. Não de verdade. Eu fui um cretino.

– Porque .. ah! .. não diz isso .. para ele. Ele .. disfarça .. mas sei que sente .. a sua falta.

– Eu tentei. Mais de uma vez. Ele não quis me ouvir. Ele não acreditou quando eu disse que foi um acidente. Mesmo você tendo se recuperado, ele não voltou a me procurar. Nem mesmo depois que vocês se separaram.

– Nós não .. nos separamos.

– Não?

– Não! Nós .. nunca estivemos juntos.

– O quê?

– Nunca estivemos juntos. Não .. da forma .. como você imagina. Nas .. vezes .. que aconteceu, foi .. meio na brincadeira. Entre nós .. sempre foi .. só amizade. Porque é tão difícil .. acreditar .. nisso?

– Puxa, nem sei o que dizer. A forma como ele sempre reagiu .. eu .. Eu fui realmente um idiota. Posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Me ajuda a acertar as coisas com ele?

– Claro. Já era .. tempo .. de vocês fazerem .. as pazes.

– E cadê ele que não apareceu até agora?

– É uma longa .. história. Mas .. a resposta .. para sua pergunta .. é: ele .. está no Inferno.

.

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA<p>

.

Sam hesitou por um momento antes de abrir a porta do apartamento de Necker. Constatou que o local estava exatamente como o deixara antes de seguir para Sioux Falls. Escutou as mensagens deixadas para Necker em sua secretaria eletrônica. A maioria era sobre novas propostas de trabalho. Ligações do agente, do contador, da agência de modelos e de alguns amigos estranhando seu desaparecimento e pedindo que fizesse contato assim que voltasse. Muitas citavam a foto em que aparecia ao lado do homem morto em Rodeo Drive. Nenhuma de Chad Murray.

Sam hesitou uma segunda vez, mas acabou ligando o computador pessoal do Necker, lendo seus e-mails e vendo seus contatos e seguidores em redes sociais. Não precisou nem mesmo usar suas habilidades de _hacker_. O computador não estava protegido por senha. Não descobriu nada que chamasse a atenção. Necker parecia ser exatamente aquilo que ele NÃO ERA. Um cara normal. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas com quem ele se correspondia parecia imaginar que Necker não era humano.

Estava concentrado nos registros de sites acessados recentemente quando escutou um assovio prolongado e assustador, parecido com o dos ventos que precedem uma tempestade, e sentiu que uma súbita rajada de vento invadira o apartamento. Será que esquecera de fechar alguma das janelas antes de viajar? Uma forte corrente de ar vinha da fenda entre o assoalho e a porta fechada do quarto do Necker.

Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa.

– Necker?

O homem deitado na cama tinha sua exata aparência e, ao lado dele, de pé, estava um segundo homem, que ele, Sam, não conhecia. Alto, alourado, rosto com traços fortes e um meio sorriso de canto de boca que lhe dava um ar sarcástico. Expressivos olhos azuis.

– Você deve ser o Samuel. Depois de dez dias olhando para a sua cara, quase posso dizer que o conheço.

– Quem é você? Como entrou aqui com o Necker sem que eu percebesse?

– Pela janela, é claro.

– Estamos no nono andar do prédio.

– Não sabe reconhecer uma piada quando escuta uma?

– Não foi piada. Posso apostar que você REALMENTE entrou com ele pela janela. O barulho de vento um minuto atrás. Era VOCÊ. Assim como foi você quem sumiu com o corpo do Necker em Rodeo Drive. E agora o trouxe de volta. Ele está .. ?

– Qualquer outra pessoa buscaria uma explicação racional para justificar o inexplicável. Mas, você não é uma pessoa como as outras. Você viu coisas que a maioria sequer imagina que existam. Você é Samuel Winchester, caçador de demônios. Irmão de Adam Winchester, o homem levado para o Inferno.

– Como sabe quem eu sou? Como sabe do meu irmão? O que é você? Um demônio?

– Não. Eu não sou um demônio. Mas, chega de perguntas. O Necker salvou sua vida. Isso faz com que você esteja em débito com ele. Que tal retribuir cuidando dele por um tempo. Ele ainda precisa de cuidados e eu tenho minha própria vida para tocar.

Dizendo isso, o homem desvanece. Como um fantasma. Mas, Sam podia apostar que ele era alguma outra coisa. Um tipo de criatura que nunca encontrara antes.

Sam aproxima-se cauteloso do seu gêmeo adormecido. Era como olhar para si próprio. Necker estava muito abatido e tinha um ar de menino indefeso. Era assim que ele próprio parecia aos outros? Um menino grande indefeso?

Os cabelos de Necker ainda estavam úmidos. Seu corpo exalava cheiro de mar. Seu peito ainda mostrava as marcas da perfuração, mas a carne já havia se fechado completamente. Podia apostar que seus órgãos internos já estavam totalmente regenerados. Seu corpo estava se reconstituindo de dentro para fora. Em poucos dias, não existiria nem mesmo uma cicatriz.

Necker sobrevivera, mas, dez dias depois, ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. A reação de dor que teve quando Sam tocou o ponto onde teve o corpo atravessado pelo mastro e o abatimento visível em seu rosto – em MEU rosto, pensou Sam – eram provas de que o processo de recuperação fora doloroso. Vê-lo naquele estado fazia com que Sam se sentisse culpado, como se fosse ele o responsável por aqueles ferimentos. E ele sabia que era.

Necker estava completamente nu. Sam pegou um lençol limpo e o cobriu. Depois, fechou a janela e as cortinas, escurecendo o ambiente para que descansasse. Saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

– Bobby, é o Sam. Tenho novidades.

.

.

* * *

><p>TÁRTARO<p>

.

– Aqui é o Tártaro? Não parece um lugar de punição.

– O Tártaro não é como o Inferno cristão. Conta-se nos dedos o número de condenados humanos. Os que estão aqui incorreram na ira de Zeus por ofensas que o senhor do Olimpo considerou pessoais. Eles cumprem penas determinadas diretamente por Zeus. As penas não são necessariamente eternas. Zeus pode revogá-las no momento que achar conveniente.

– Mesmo assim. Eu não esperaria encontrar o Jardim do Éden no Inferno.

– É lindo, não é? Todo esse verde. Um magnífico pomar crescendo no submundo às margens de um rio de águas cristalinas. Frutas mais belas e suculentas que as nascidas sob a luz do Sol.

– Será que podemos colher algumas? Não comemos nada desde que atravessamos o portal em Idaion Antron e isso já faz muitos dias. Pelo menos, acho que faz muitos dias.

– Não sei de vocês. Mas, não sinto fome nem sede. Se fosse provar dessas frutas, seria por gula.

– Nem pense em provar das frutas, Eufemo. Mesmo que estivéssemos morrendo de fome, não poderíamos comê-las. Não conhece a história de Perséfone e de como ela tornou-se a rainha do submundo? Quem é vivo e come no Hades, não tem permissão para deixar o submundo. Perséfone comeu a metade de uma romã e engoliu seis caroços. Com isso, condenou-se a passar seis meses por ano no submundo. E isso depois da mãe dela, Ceres, ameaçar matar toda a Criação de fome até ter a filha de volta. Esse acordo foi o melhor que ela conseguiu. Enquanto Perséfone fica aqui, é inverno na Terra. Quando retorna à superfície, a vida renasce, as flores se abrem e a terra dá frutos. Seis meses depois, ela volta ao submundo e as folhas das árvores caem e a terra hiberna esperando a sua volta.

– Acredito que aquele lá na frente seja o monte de paredes lisas onde Sísifo cumpre pena.

– Escutem. Podíamos resgatar Sísifo. Trazê-lo conosco. Ele pode ser muito útil em nossa empreitada.

– Fora de cogitação, Autólico. Não vamos fazer nada que ponha em risco a nossa missão.

– Sísifo e eu fomos um dia inimigos. No fim, acabamos nos tornando grandes amigos. Sísifo é o único homem que conheci capaz de rivalizar comigo em esperteza.

– Você dizer, malandragem.

– Sei que ele foi um grande FDP. Mesmo como amigo, ele traiu minha confiança e engravidou a minha filha. Mas, quem sou eu para condená-lo? Sou grato a ele por ter me dado um neto valoroso, chamado pelos seus contemporâneos de 'O maior de todos os gregos', Odisseus. Sei que Sísifo aprontou muito, mas seu castigo foi desproporcional. Não é justo que ele seja deixado aqui.

– Autólico, entenda. Sísifo foi condenado ao Tártaro por ordem direta de Zeus. Hades não ia permitir que o levássemos. Não sabemos se vamos precisar refazer todo esse caminho na volta. Não convém comprar briga com o Senhor do Submundo.

– Eu .. Posso ao menos falar com ele? Alguns minutos.

– Não vejo problema. Mas, que seja rápido. Temos uma missão.

.

– Idmon! Lembra da dívida que tem comigo? Faça o que peço e estamos quites.

– O que quer que eu faça?

– Quero que ajude Sísifo a fugir do Hades.

.

.

* * *

><p>SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA<p>

.

Sam estava deitado no confortável sofá da sala do apartamento de Necker, mas não conseguia relaxar. Desde que voltara para Los Angeles, perguntava-se o tempo todo se não tinha se desviado por tempo demais do que devia ser sua única prioridade: salvar o irmão, ou, pelo menos, sua alma.

Sabia que vender a própria alma não era a solução. Precisava romper aquele padrão ou ele e o irmão continuariam andando em círculos. Tinha que haver outra maneira de tirar Adam do Inferno.

Ruby. Não queria procurá-la, mas não enxergava outra saída. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais lhe parecia que Ruby era sua única alternativa. Sabia que Bobby não aprovaria, mas não deixaria que ninguém se pusesse entre ele e seu objetivo.

Mas, antes tinha que desvendar os mistérios que envolviam Necker. Descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções. Bobby estava certo. Se Necker fosse uma ameaça, não importava o que ele tivesse feito de bom. Teria que matá-lo. Mas, não era só por isso. Necker estava muito mais envolvido naquela história do que tentava fazer parecer.

Sam se levanta e pega de volta a faca de Ruby, que tinha guardado no local onde primeiro a encontrara. Olha pensativo para a faca e da faca para o corredor que levava ao quarto onde Necker dormia. Não tivera tempo de perguntar a Necker sobre a faca e todas as implicações que ela trazia. Pretendera questionar o _merman_ no mesmo dia em que a encontrara, mas acabara aceitando o convite para passarem o domingo em Beverly Hills. Lá as coisas se precipitaram e, por um tempo, acreditou piamente que Necker estava morto. Ele agora estava de volta, mas ainda muito fraco e o maldito sentimento de culpa não permitira que fizesse o que precisava desesperadamente fazer. Pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Fechar aquela história e se concentrar na libertação de Adam.

A presença da faca de Ruby no apartamento de Necker desmontava a hipótese de um encontro casual na lanchonete. Deixava claro que Necker sempre soubera quem ele era. Significava que Necker estivera mentindo para ele desde o começo.

_Não tivera tempo_. A verdade é que tivera sim a chance de esclarecer tudo assim que se libertara do comando hipnótico, mas hesitara em trazer o assunto à tona. E sabia que hesitara porque, no fundo, não queria matar Necker. Não queria, mas isso não significava que não o faria.

.

.

* * *

><p>ESCLARECIMENTO:<p>

1) Sísifo testemunhou o rapto da filha de um deus-rio por Zeus e contou o que viu ao pai furioso da ninfa, em troca de ter sempre água em suas terras. Zeus, irritado, ordenou que Tânatos, a Morte, fosse buscá-lo. Sísifo, primeiro enganou a Morte, aprisionando-a e, com isso, fazendo que por um tempo ninguém mais morresse no mundo. Levado para o submundo, convenceu a Morte e deixá-lo voltar ao mundo dos vivos por uns dias e não voltou como prometera. Acabou morrendo serenamente de velhice, mas sua ofensa a Zeus e à ordem natural não foi esquecida. Ao chegar ao Hades, foi condenado ao Tártaro.

2) Odisseus (ou Ulisses) é oficialmente filho de Laerte, mas sua esposa Anticléia, filha de Autólico, teria casado grávida de Sísifo.

* * *

><p>04.01.2015<p> 


End file.
